


Schrödinger's Changkyun

by averyblue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, minhyuk vs. hyungwon for jooheon's heart subplot, this is just for fun ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue
Summary: yoo.ki:I'm no expert in Physics butyoo.ki:think of your crush on Changkyun to understand Schrodinger's Catyoo.ki:if you don't confess, Changkyun both returns and doesn't return your feelingsyoo.ki:50-50, you only find out if you open upminpuppy:thats deepIn which Hoseok has a crush on a Physics nerd and his friends suffer with him.





	1. GROUP CHAT: team best boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **son_hyunwoo** : i'm amazed how whipped you are
> 
>  **yoo.ki** : I’m amazed he can get this messed up over one person  
>  **yoo.ki** : what does Changkyun have that all your past crushes don’t?
> 
> IDK BUT  
> I LIKE HIM SO MUCH  
> IT HRUTS  
> I WNANA CRY  
> FCUK HES LOOKNG THIS WAY

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 

_kihyuuuuuuuuuuuun :(_

**yoo.ki:**???

_he’s so cute_

_my heart is weak_

_what do i do???_

 

 **yoo.ki:** just go talk to him

 **yoo.ki:** kid won’t bite

 **yoo.ki:** and how about just talk to me irl?

 **yoo.ki:** WE’RE SITTING BESIDE EACH OTHER

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** why only kihyun :(

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’m here too :(

 

_omg sorry hyunwoo :(((((_

_i didn’t know you’d reply_

 

 **yoo.ki:** Christ

 **yoo.ki:** what did Jooheon teach you this time about chat speak, hyung?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** he said ending sentences with emoticons is the hip thing now

 

 **yoo.ki:** what

 **yoo.ki:** no

 **yoo.ki:** hyung no

 **yoo.ki:** just type normally

 **yoo.ki:** what’s important is you convey your thoughts and feelings clearly

 **yoo.ki:** which is what Hoseok here should do

 **yoo.ki:** but in real life

 **yoo.ki:** and not act like the coward he is

 

_why the fuck did i even think of asking advice from u_

_i forgot u just attack me_

_u don’t care abt my feelings_

 

 **yoo.ki:** a fucking drama queen, that’s what you are

 **yoo.ki:** I literally gave you advice

 **yoo.ki:** A PRACTICAL ONE AT THAT

 **yoo.ki:** AND CAN WE PLEASE JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE IRL

 

 **minpuppy:** OK IM OFFENDED U DIDNT ASK ME OR HYUNWOO HYUNG FOR HEPL

 **minpuppy:** HELP*

 **minpuppy:** also ki ur 2 r00d

 **minpuppy:** chat or not

 **minpuppy:** chats better tho cos we dont have 2 hear ur annoying voice

 

 **yoo.ki:** I fucking forgot you’re in this group chat

 **yoo.ki:** we should really change the group chat name to “team best boys + minhyuk”

 

 **minpuppy:** like i said

 **minpuppy:** R00D

 

_oH SHIT_

_HES COMING THIS WAY_

_FUCK_

_fuck hes_

_SITTING AT THE TABLE ACROSS OURS_

_MY HUNGER WEHRE DID IT GO_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i'm amazed how whipped you are

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’m amazed he can get this messed up over one person

 **yoo.ki:** what does Changkyun have that all your past crushes don’t?

 

_IDK BUT_

_I LIKE HIM SO MUCH_

_IT HRUTS_

_I WNANA CRY_

_FCUK HES LOOKNG THIS WAY_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** just smile and wave

 

 **minpuppy:** lol ur hunger is gone but

 **minpuppy:** on a scale of 1-10 ur thirst is probs 1000000000000000

 **minpuppy:** ;)

 

_fuck u minhyuk_

_u don’t take my feelings srsly_

 

 **minpuppy:** eXCUSE ME

 **minpuppy:** if i didn’t care i'd walk up to changkyunnie right now

 **minpuppy:** and tell him u like him

 **minpuppy:** just like that

 **minpuppy:** 2 make a point i don’t care 4 u

 **minpuppy:** but i do even tho ur a fuckin weenie

 

 **yoo.ki:** personally I think his thirst level breaks the scale

 **yoo.ki:** and I hate to admit it, but I agree with this gluttonous troll

 

 **minpuppy:** fuk u, u r00dass cretin

 **minpuppy:** can u like

 **minpuppy:** just go thru 1 day wo calling me names??????

 **minpuppy:** ur just jealous i got the last pudding cup

 

 **yoo.ki:** you just called me a cretin

 **yoo.ki:** hypocrite

 **yoo.ki:** and can you please stop typing like you’re in your gaming chat room or something?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’m happy you guys aren’t making a big scene in real life

 **son_hyunwoo:** but please stop fighting here

 **son_hyunwoo:** you missed the boy wave at hoseok

 

 **minpuppy:** WHAT RLLY

 **minpuppy:** OMFG

 **minpuppy:** HOSEOKS FACE IS SO RED LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL IM CRTBYIGBU

 **minpuppy:** CRYIN

 **minpuppy:** I CANT TELL WHEREEHIS HAIRLINE STARTS HAHAHHSHSHHAAHAHAHSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

 **minpuppy:** MAKE URSELF USEFUL @yoo.ki AND TAKE A PIC

 

 **yoo.ki:** DOES IT REALLY HAVE TO BE ME

 

 **minpuppy:** U KEEP BRAGGIN ABT BEING IN THE PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB OK WHO ELSE SHLD DO IT?????????

 

_yOU GUYS_

_ARE JUST LAUGHIGN AT ME_

_maybe not hyunwoo_

_I SHOULDVE JUST ASKED HYUNGWON OR SMTHN_

 

 **yoo.ki:** _[sent DSC_1514.jpg]_

 **yoo.ki:** you can’t deny your lovestruck face is hilarious

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** sorry hoseok

 **son_hyunwoo:** he’s right

 

_sigh_

_im changkyun_

_will be the death of me_

_and my dignity_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i don’t mean to ruin things but i don’t know how you fell for him

 **son_hyunwoo:** or how you met

 

 **yoo.ki:** it’s kind of cute actually :)

 

 **minpuppy:** I CANT BELIEVE U HAVENT TOLD HYUNWOO HYUNG YET

 **minpuppy:** EVEN THO LIKE

 **minpuppy:** U 2 SPEND THE MOST TIME 2GETHER

 

 **yoo.ki:** they don’t go to the gym to chit-chat

 **yoo.ki:** also I have to go my PE class starts in 15

 **  
minpuppy:** ADIOS

 

 **yoo.ki:** we’re classmates, you ass

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** ok i'll drive you two

 

_wait don’t leave me_

 

 **minpuppy:** r u sure u don’t want to ogle at changkyunnnie more?

 

_i hate you_

_i'm not a creep and i don’t wanna be alone_

_also pls drive me to my next class too_

_if it’s ok_

 

 **yoo.ki:** I should really charge the both of you for treating my boyfriend like your personal driver

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** it’s ok ki :)

 

 **minpuppy:** you dont deserve hyunwoo hyung

 

 **yoo.ki:** fine we’re leaving you

 

 **minpuppy:** u wont bc u love me ;)

 **minpuppy:** W8 I HAVENT EVEN FINSIHED MY SANDWICH YET DKNT GO

 

* * *

 

  **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **yoo.ki:** so you’re not gymming today?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** no

 **son_hyunwoo:** i have to transcribe some audio

 **son_hyunwoo:** group project

 

 **minpuppy:** THE SEMESTER JUST STARTED YESTERDAY THO??????????

 **minpuppy:** WTF???????

 **minpuppy:** man that sucks

 

 **yoo.ki:** how about Hoseok hyung?

 

 **minpuppy:** yep

 **minpuppy:** hes @ gym

 **minpuppy:** natural habitat

 

 **yoo.ki:** tbh I’m still amazed that the gym rat ended up liking Changkyun

 **yoo.ki:** I mean I’m not that close with him

 **yoo.ki:** but I know for a fact that he might be as allergic to gyms as much as Jooheon is

 

 **minpuppy:** ki

 **minpuppy:** pls

 **minpuppy:** just bc someone isnt gymming doesnt mean hoseokkie wont like em

 

 **yoo.ki:** for the record, his past crushes were dudes and dames he met during his workouts and jogs

 **yoo.ki:** and you’re typing normally right now

 **yoo.ki:** you’re sleepy, aren’t you?

 

 **minpuppy:** can u get off my case

 **minpuppy:** i type how i want 2

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** oh right

 **son_hyunwoo:** uh

 **son_hyunwoo:** how’d hoseok like him?

 **son_hyunwoo:** and why am i the only one who doesn’t know him?

 

 **yoo.ki:** Jooheon’s gonna cry when he finds out that you don’t know his best friend

 

 **minpuppy:** LOL

 **minpuppy:** hed be all

 **minpuppy:** APPA DONT U PAY ATTENTION TO ME UR FAV SON

 **minpuppy:** plot twist his fav son is hyungwon

 

 **yoo.ki:** hahaha

 **yoo.ki:** anyway

 **yoo.ki:** Changkyun’s just a freshman @son_hyunwoo

 **yoo.ki:** met him when Hyungwon invited Jooheon over and Jooheon brought him

 **yoo.ki:** and he’s a nerd

 

 **minpuppy:** A RL NERD

 **minpuppy:** HE MAKES RLY BAD PUNS

 **minpuppy:** LIEK

 **minpuppy:** FUGLY PUNS

 **minpuppy:** ESP HIS NERD PUNS

 **minpuppy:** HIS P6 PUNS R THE WORST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minpuppy:** weve gotten close enuf 4 me 2 tell him im disgusted w his humor

 

 **yoo.ki:** I for one find some of his jokes funny

 

 **minpuppy:** THATS BC UR A BUTT TO HYUNGWON

 **minpuppy:** N CHANGKYUN MAKES HIM THR BUTT OF HIS JOKES

 

 **yoo.ki:** well SOMEONE has to tell Hyungwon he’s a lazy ass

 **yoo.ki:** in a manner that he’d take seriously

 **yoo.ki:** Hyungwon adores Changkyun a lot you know

 

 **minpuppy:** …

 **minpuppy:** ur saying that hyungwon takes jokes ‘in a srs manner’

 **minpuppy:** r u fkinn pullin my leg here

 **minpuppy:** also

 **minpuppy:** u do realize

 **minpuppy:** we r in a gc w hoseok

 **minpuppy:** n hell read this

 

 **yoo.ki:** what’s your point?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** what’s this about hell reading

 

 **yoo.ki:** omfg

 **yoo.ki:** hyung do your homework first you can just backread later

 

 **minpuppy:** LMAOOOOOOO

 **minpuppy:** ok my point is

 **minpuppy:** r u sayin wonnie also likes changkyun

 

 **yoo.ki:** are you fucking kidding me right now

 **yoo.ki:** Hyungwon literally bored me to tears with a fucking exposition on why he finds Jooheon annoyingly cute like the tsundere ass he is

 **yoo.ki:** could’ve fucking tb;dl’ed instead BUT NO HE HAD TO JUST

 **yoo.ki:** FLAP HIS THICK FISH LIPS LIKE THERE’S NO TOMORROW

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** tb;dl?

 

 **yoo.ki:** too boring didn’t listen

 **yoo.ki:** I told you guys about this last week

 

 **minpuppy:** WHAT

 **minpuppy:** I HAVE A RIVAL??????

 **minpuppy:** WHAT OTOME SHIT IS THIS

 **minpuppy:** HOW DO I COMPETE W FROG FACE

 

 **yoo.ki:** oh my god

 **yoo.ki:** I can’t wait to see you two dipshits fight over Jooheon

 

 **minpuppy:** turd

 **minpuppy:** ur being like this bc u suck when we team up vs u

 

 **yoo.ki:** nvm I’m gonna root for Hyungwon

 

 **minpuppy:** BUT WEVE BEEN BFFS SINCE 4EVER

 **minpuppy:** TOP 10 ANIMAL BETRAYALS

 **minpuppy:** ANIME*****************

 **minpuppy:** youll root for me wont u @son_hyunwoo

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** sure

 **son_hyunwoo:** i think jooheon’s straight though…

 

 **minpuppy:** thats what we said abt kihyun until u came in the picture ;)

 

 **yoo.ki:** fucking hell

 **yoo.ki:** can we please go back to talking about Hoseok

 **yoo.ki:** also Hyungwon says hi

 

 **minpuppy:** tell him the war starts now

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’m not a fucking messenger owl

 **yoo.ki:** just send him a dm

 

 **minpuppy:** _[sent screen_1161815.jpg]_

  

> **PRIVATE CHAT:** h_won (Chae Hyungwon), minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk)
> 
>  
> 
> _i heard u like jooheon_
> 
> **h_won:** who told you
> 
> _ur beloved roommate_
> 
> **h_won:** I know you like him too
> 
> _good_
> 
> _this is war_
> 
> **h_won:** okay before that
> 
> **h_won:** we have a common enemy to eliminate
> 
> _is this jackson or gunhee_
> 
> **h_won:** crap
> 
> **h_won:** okay 2 enemies
> 
> _shit_
> 
> _ok were at a truce 4 now_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** my son is popular

 **son_hyunwoo:** i raised him well

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’m a proud appa

 

 **yoo.ki:** don’t fucking start, Hyunwoo hyung

 **yoo.ki:** is this real

 **yoo.ki:** I think some of my brain cells died reading this

 **yoo.ki:** didn’t know Hyungwon was capable of this stupidity

 **yoo.ki:** but then again it’s you he’s talking to

 

 **minpuppy:** w that logic

 **minpuppy:** ur saying hyungwon is also a bitter tsundere ass bc hes exposed to u everyday

 

 **yoo.ki:** Hyungwon was born that way

 **yoo.ki:** I have nothing to do with that

 **yoo.ki:** and I’m not a bitter tsundere

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** yeah he’s not

 **son_hyunwoo:** he’s just tsundere

 

 **minpuppy:** LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **yoo.ki:** sigh

 **yoo.ki:** at least Hyungwon’s not spouting philosophical fatalist shit when talking to you

 

 **minpuppy:** he only does when hes talking to YOO

 **minpuppy:** :D

 

 **yoo.ki:** I really want to kick you out of this chat right now

 

 **minpuppy:** DONT BE A SPOILSPORT

 **minpuppy:** I WAS JSUT IMITATING CHANGKYUN

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** oh so that’s how he puns?

 

 **minpuppy:** the MILDEST FORM

 **minpuppy:** we shld invite him for dinner sometime

 

 **yoo.ki:** to introduce him to Hyunwoo hyung and agonize Hoseok at the same time?

 **yoo.ki:** I like this idea

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** ok I like that too

 **son_hyunwoo:** so how did hoseok meet him?

 

 **yoo.ki:** wait are you even done with your assignment?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** not yet

 **son_hyunwoo:** but i’m too lazy to backread

 

 **yoo.ki:** fine

 **yoo.ki:** long story short

 **yoo.ki:** they were classmates last semester in volleyball

 **yoo.ki:** and they always had lunch together after the class

 

 **minpuppy:** n 1 day hoseokkie was starving

 **minpuppy:** didnt eat breakfast n all

 **minpuppy:** n changkyun bought him ramyeon

 **minpuppy:** n thats when hoseok fell in love

 

_i just went to the gym for an hour_

_and get back here to see u guys have been talking abt me_

_true friends istg_

_and don’t make me sound like i just fell bc of ramyeon!!!!!!!_

 

 **minpuppy:** dont deny it was part of y u like him now

 

_fine ok_

_but i like him bc he’s fun to be with_

_he tells lots of funny stories_

_he makes science sound fun_

_he also made volleyball class more fun_

_like he makes funny sounds when he hits the ball_

_he’s not a bad player too_

_he knows how to strategize_

_and he’s cute :(_

_his cheeks_

_and eyes_

_and nose_

_and lips_

_and hands_

_and knees_

_and ass_

 

 **yoo.ki:** TMI

 

 **minpuppy:** ok wow perv!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minpuppy:** #CHANGKYUNPROTECTIONSQUAD

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i see

 

_HEY AT LEAST I’M HONEST_

_I CAN’T HELP BUT NOTICE WHEN I’M BEHIND HIM_

_IT’S NOT MY FAULT THE VOLLEYBALL SYSTEM_

_MAKES US SQUAT AND BEND_

 

 **minpuppy:** _[sent screen_1161816.jpg]_

  

> **wonhoseok:** i hate you
> 
> **wonhoseok:** i’m not a creep and i don’t wanna be alone 

 

 **minpuppy:** ‘im not a creep’ he said

 **minpuppy:** but its ok i still love u

 

_at least you love me_

_i wish changkyun would :(_

 

 **yoo.ki:** you have plenty of time to plan your confession

 **yoo.ki:** and by plenty I mean 48 hours

 

_what do u mean_

_do i have a rival too?_

 

 **yoo.ki:** _[sent screenshot_0115.jpg]_

  

> **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), yoo.ki (Yoo Kihyun)
> 
>  
> 
> _Changkyun-ah_
> 
> **im-what-im:** hi, hyung
> 
> **im-what-im:** whassap
> 
> _do you want to have dinner with me and friends?_
> 
> **im-what-im:** ooooh what’s the occasion?
> 
> _just a celebration for the start of this new semester!_
> 
> _don’t worry!_
> 
> _it’s just us, Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Hoseok_
> 
> _I’ll also introduce you to my boyfriend_
> 
> **im-what-im:** sweet
> 
> **im-what-im:** I’ll finally meet Jooheon’s appa

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i think i like him already

 

 **yoo.ki:** you’re fucking welcome, Hoseok hyung.

 

_R U KIDDING ME_

_I DIDNT EVEN ASK U TO SET THIS UP_

_IM NOT GOING_

 

 **minpuppy:** u expect us 2 believe ull miss this chance to see changkyun

 **minpuppy:** but deep inside ur squealing in joy

 

_MORE LIKE SCREECHING IN HORROR_

_HOWD U EXPECT ME TO CONFESS WITH ALL UR ASSES THERE TOO_

 

 **yoo.ki:** we’ll give you space ofc

 **yoo.ki:** we’re not stupid

 **yoo.ki:** now show some gratitude

 **yoo.ki:** we know you’re excited to see him again

 

_fine..._

_thank you_

_i actually haven’t talked to him yet :(_

_i know it’s just the second day of the semester but_

_i want to see him up close already_

_can i sit with him during the dinner?_

 

 **yoo.ki:** ofc

 **yoo.ki:** that’s the plan

 **yoo.ki:** see, we’d get along more if you try to convey your feelings right

 

 **minpuppy:** im so excited to see this!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’m also excited to see you and hyungwon fight over jooheon

 

 **yoo.ki:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **minpuppy:** WAR OF THE VISUALS NOT YET SHOWING IN THEATRES OK

 **minpuppy:** SHITS NOT GONNA HIT THE FAN TIL WE ELIMINATE JACKSON AND GUNHEE

 

_lol good luck_

_my money’s on minhyuk_

 

 **minpuppy:** ily hoseokkie <3

 **minpuppy:** also btw @yoo.ki pls pay for my part of the dinner 1st

 **minpuppy:** moms not gonna send me my allowance until nxt week

 

 **yoo.ki:** you better not scam me again

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’ll split with you just in case

 

 **yoo.ki:** <3

 

 **minpuppy:** GET A ROOM

 **minpuppy:** AND THAT WAS JUST 1 TIME OK I PAID U AFTER 7 MONTHS


	2. yoo.ki: I’M GOING TO BUTCHER YOU, LEE MINHYUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we were leaning against hyung’s car  
> staring at the stars  
> and then  
> changkyun looks at me with his beautiful angel eyes and says something like  
> ‘u get to see the brightest things in the dark’  
> while pointing at the stars  
> i wanted to kiss him right there and then

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

_guys_

_ur not gonna believe this_

 

 **minpuppy:** theres a buy 1 take 1 promo in the pizza parlor downtown?

 

 **yoo.ki:** you finally realized you need bigger shirts?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** you’ll pay for my car gas later?

 

 **yoo.ki:** hyung…

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** it was worth a try

 

_no to all that_

_ok so_

_fuck_

_u guys r gonna laugh at me_

 

 **minpuppy:** when have we not??????

 **minpuppy:** just spill it

 

_ok apparently the math subject i signed up for this sem_

_isn’t practical math_

_it’s the one with algebra and trigo_

_that all sci-engg students have to take_

_so i wasted one of my electives_

_and i’m gonna die here_

 

 **yoo.ki:** that’s not a totally bad thing

 

 **minpuppy:** lol r u sayin hoseokkie dying from numbers isnt a bad thing???

 

_SHITTTTT_

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

_CAN THE HEAVENS TAKE ME NOW PLS_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** are you ok hoseok?

 **son_hyunwoo:** you can always change your classes until next week

 

 **minpuppy:** OOOOOO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING >8D

 

 **yoo.ki:** let me guess

 **yoo.ki:** Changkyun’s your classmate

 

 **minpuppy:** now im convinced hoseokkie took that class on purpose

 **minpuppy:** apparently my ass

 

_NO I DIDTN_

_U GOTTA BELIEVE ME_

_OMFG HES AW ME_

_HES WALKING TOWASDR ME_

_WH_

 

 **yoo.ki:** that was entertaining

 

 **minpuppy:** BREAKING NEWS - MUSCLE MAN SHIN HOSEOK FREAKS OUT LIKE A LOVESTRUCK TEENAGER

 

 **yoo.ki:** it’s not surprising tbh

 **yoo.ki:** he’s a 6-year old kid inside that beefy bod

 

 **minpuppy:** srsly ill bet hoseoks kidney that he knows changkyuns in this class

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** why not your own kidney?

 

 **minpuppy:** y would i bet my own

 **minpuppy:** when i can sacrifice some1 elses

 

 **yoo.ki:** never ask him questions

 **yoo.ki:** 98% of the time he gives stupid answers

 **yoo.ki:** and the 2% is gibberish because he doesn’t know what to say but refuses to stay silent

 

 **minpuppy:** would you bet your own kidney???? NO

 

 **yoo.ki:** I wouldn’t even wager anything in the first place, you nut

 

 **minpuppy:** w evr

 **minpuppy:** point is

 **minpuppy:** im p sure hoseokkie knows

 **minpuppy:** he may be dumb but not that dumb

 

 **yoo.ki:** at least we won’t have to worry about picking up Changkyun later

 **yoo.ki:** Hyungwon and Hyunwoo hyung have a class in the same building

 **yoo.ki:** Jooheon… not sure

 

 **minpuppy:** ON IT

 

 **yoo.ki:** damn

 **yoo.ki:** I wish you’d be this responsive in other things

 

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** lee_joohoney (Lee Jooheon), minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk)

 

 

_jooheonnieeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_ <3 _

 

 **lee_joohoney:** hi minhyuk hyung!!!!

 **lee_joohoney:** <3

 

_kiwi told u abt dinner l8r right?_

 

 **lee_joohoney:** yeah!!!

 **lee_joohoney:** i’m happy!!! i’ll get to see all my fave hyungs

 **lee_joohoney:** i miss appa ):

 

_how abt me?_

_dont u miss me 2?_

_:(_

 

 **lee_joohoney:** ofc i missed you too hyung!!!

 **lee_joohoney:** i’m kinda worried tho

 

_y?_

_:O_

 

 **lee_joohoney:** kiwi hyung didn’t tell me where we’re eating yet

 **lee_joohoney:** and i’m scared my budget won’t fit whatever place he chooses

 **lee_joohoney:** i mean!!! i can always speak out right

 **lee_joohoney:** but maybe kiwi hyung already has a set place in mind

 **lee_joohoney:** and i don’t wanna impose :(

 

_awww dont worry 2 much!!!_

_its on kiwi :)_

 

 **lee_joohoney:** WHAT!!! REALLY???

 **lee_joohoney:** WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **lee_joohoney:** ok ok!!!! WOW THANKS FOR TELLING ME!!!

 

_ <3 _

_so wheres ur last class?_

_will pick u up after~_

 

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** son_hyunwoo (Son Hyunwoo), minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk)

 

_hyung_

_i have a favor 2 ask_

_pls hear me out_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** ok

 

_i_

_uh_

_kinda_

_told jooheon_

_that the dinner_

_is kihyuns treat_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** oh

 **son_hyunwoo:** so

 **son_hyunwoo:** you want me to write your will for you?

 

_HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:(_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** that’s the only favor i could think you’d ask

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’m ok to lend you money but i need money for car gas

 **son_hyunwoo:** maybe you can ask someone else

 **son_hyunwoo:** sorry :(

 

_its ok_

_pls dont tell ki tho_

_he will burn me w a snap of his fingers_

_like the little satan he is_

_also pls dont kill me_

_but ur bf being the devil is absolute truth_

_idk how good his angel act was_

_2 get u_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i won’t tell

 

_i wld say yay but u didnt say anything abt not killing me_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** count your hours

 

_OMFG_

_HYUNG PLS NO_

_ILL BE NICER TO KI_

_AND I PROMISE ILL PAY U GUYS BACK FAST_

_AT LEAST LET ME WIN JOOHEON OVER B4 U MURDER ME_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** hahaha i’m only joking

 

_omfg_

_horror movie in 4 words_

_but thank u hyung :(_

_ill look 4 som1 else 2 ask_

 

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok), minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk)

 

 

_oi muscles 4 brains_

_…_

_OI_

_LOL FUK I 4GOT UR DYIN BC OF CHANGKYUN_

_nvm ill look 4 some1 else_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** h_won (Chae Hyungwon), minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk)

 

_pst_

 

 **h_won:** I’m in class

 **h_won:** we can talk about our plan vs. Jackson and Gunhee later

 

_no i_

_need a favor_

_i know u probs wont say yes even w our truce_

_but this is abt jooheon_

 

 **h_won:** I’m listening

 

_ok so_

_kinda told him that satans gonna pay 4 dinner_

_im p short on cash but shorty n hyunwoo hyung r gonna pay 4 my meal 2nite_

_so r u willing 2 split jooheons bill w me?_

 

 **h_won:** that’s dumb

 **h_won:** why’d you lie to him?

 

_he said he aint sure if hes going bc of money_

_n u know id do anything 4 him 2 go_

 

 **h_won:** fine

 **h_won:** I’m not doing this to help you

 **h_won:** this is for Jooheon’s happiness

 

_at least having u as my love rival is less stressful_

_ok im telling the others so we can pull this off w o ki and jooheon finding out_

 

 **h_won:** one condition though

 **h_won:** you can’t sit next to Jooheon tonight

 **h_won:** :)

 

_ur a piece of work_

_now i understand y kihyun hates u_

 

 **h_won:** remember I can always tell Kiwi what you said :)

 

_u win this round_

_but ill make sure from h_won ull be h_done_for when our truce is over_

_:)_

 

* * *

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

_hello_

_you’re joining us for dinner right?_

 

 **im-what-im:** yeah

 **im-what-im:** it’s so nice to have dinner with friends

 **im-what-im:** Kiwi hyung’s treat too!

 

_Kiwi hyung’s treat?_

 

 **im-what-im:** Jooheon just told me

 **im-what-im:** didn’t you get the memo?

 

_lmao_

_you think that tightass shrimp would treat us just like this?_

_guess Minhyuk hasn’t messaged you yet_

 

 **im-what-im:** what?

 **im-what-im:** what’s going on?

 

_I told you Minhyuk has a crush on Jooheon too, right?_

 

 **im-what-im:** yeah I remember

 **im-what-im:** I have plans to start a betting pool already

 **im-what-im:** hehehe

 **im-what-im:** no offense, hyung

 **im-what-im:** but I have to be a neutral party here

 **im-what-im:** and profit at the same time

 

_at it again with your small money making schemes, are you?_

 

 **im-what-im:** a man’s gotta eat

 **im-what-im:** so what’s the thing Minhyuk hyung didn’t tell me yet?

 

_to explain things quickly_

_[sent screen_83737.jpg]_

  

  

> **PRIVATE CHAT:** minpuppy (Lee Minhyuk), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)
> 
>  
> 
> **minpuppy:** no i
> 
> **minpuppy:** need a favor
> 
> **minpuppy:** i know u probs wont say yes even w our truce
> 
> **minpuppy:** but this is abt jooheon
> 
>  
> 
> _I’m listening_
> 
>  
> 
> **minpuppy:** ok so
> 
> **minpuppy:** kinda told him that satans gonna pay 4 dinner
> 
> **minpuppy:** im p short on cash but shorty n hyunwoo hyung r gonna pay 4 my meal 2nite
> 
> **minpuppy:** so r u willing 2 split jooheons bill w me?
> 
>  
> 
> _that’s dumb_
> 
> _why’d you lie to him?_
> 
>  
> 
> **minpuppy:** he said he aint sure if hes going bc of money
> 
> **minpuppy:** n u know id do anything 4 him 2 go

 

 **im-what-im:** ohhhh shit

 **im-what-im:** such sincere

 **im-what-im:** if hyung keeps it up I might support him 

 **im-what-im:** and break my word to stay as a neutral party

 **im-what-im:** so you better get to work, hyung

 **im-what-im:** all it takes is a little force and displacement in the same direction

 

_Changkyun_

_what are you talking about_

 

 **im-what-im:** work

 **im-what-im:** W = (F)(d)

 

_I should really take that general education Physics class one day_

_to actually laugh at what you say_

 

 **im-what-im:** but you do laugh

 **im-what-im:** and omg HAHAHAHAHA that rhymed!!!!!

 

_because I find it cute you’re a nerd_

_not because I understand all your jokes_

_anyway, do you want me to pick you up before we go to the meet-up place?_

 

 **im-what-im:** nah I’m fine

 **im-what-im:** I’m with Hoseok hyung rn and we’re at the library steps already

 **im-what-im:** he’s my classmate in Math 15

 **im-what-im:** didn’t know he’s interested in trigo

 

_huh_

_that’s news to me too_

 

 **im-what-im:** pretty sure he got the class by mistake

 **im-what-im:** but at least I have someone to talk to

 

_for all I know_

_he’d need all the help he could get_

 

 **im-what-im:** no big deal

 **im-what-im:** he can ask me if he needs to

 **im-what-im:** I mean

 **im-what-im:** I’m not the best in math but I can try

 

_I’m sure he’d appreciate all the help he can get from you_

 

 **im-what-im:** maybe I should charge him for tutorials...

 

* * *

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

 

_so_

_you’re taking Math 15?_

_:)_

 

 **wonhoseok:** how’d u find out

 

_Changkyun_

_:)_

 

 **wonhoseok:** i’m freaking out ok

 **wonhoseok:** how do i do this

 **wonhoseok:** i shouldn't be in that fucking class

 **wonhoseok:**  what math class

 **wonhoseok:** DOESNT USE CALCULATORS?!??!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK

 **wonhoseok:** but i like him so much

 **wonhoseok:**  i'd spend time in that hell of a class just for him

 **wonhoseok:** i have it bad hyungwon-ah

 **wonhoseok:** earlier he said the dumbest joke in class

 **wonhoseok:** abt magnets

 **wonhoseok:** it was so hard not to say he’s the magnet i’m attracted to now

 

_and good thing you didn’t say it too_

_it sounds disgustingly cheesy_

_but it’s good to know your crush is the real deal_

_you don’t cheese for just anyone_

 

 **wonhoseok:** real love for a real treasure :(

 

_like I said_

_cheesy_

_that gave me goosebumps_

 

 **wonhoseok:** u do know if u stay tsundere af

 **wonhoseok:** jooheon would think ur just being a hostile lil shit

 **wonhoseok:** and friendzone you faster than kihyun dropping shade on u or minhyuk

 **wonhoseok:** also remember minhyuk has the upper hand

 **wonhoseok:** bc he and jooheonnie go out to goof off sometimes

 

_I’m trying, okay?!_

_I didn’t want to admit I liked him for the longest time_

_but he’s always so caring and thoughtful_

_I couldn’t lie to myself anymore_

_Jooheon is like a cloud_

_he looks soft_

_and he knows how to balance the happiness and sadness in life_

_like how clouds do when they block the sun from killing us with bad sunburns_

_and I hate rainy days with a passion_

_if Jooheon ever cries, I’m going to cut someone_

 

 **wonhoseok:** o w o

 **wonhoseok:** and u call me cheesy

 **wonhoseok:** THAT’S SO CUTE

 **wonhoseok:** comparing him to a cloud

 **wonhoseok:** and saying jooheon crying is like a rainy day

 **wonhoseok:** d’awwwww i think i want to root for you

 

_Changkyun’s going to set up a betting pool for it_

_for your information_

 

 **wonhoseok:** he just told me

 **wonhoseok:** so cute………

 **wonhoseok:** i really want to pinch his cheeks rn :(

 **wonhoseok:** he’s talking

 **wonhoseok:** i love his voice

 

_I didn’t ask for a live broadcast of your thoughts_

 

 **wonhoseok:** deal with it, brat

 **wonhoseok:** also

 **wonhoseok:** ur essay is cute but also terrifying

 **wonhoseok:** ‘killing us with bad sunburns’ ‘i’m going to cut someone’

 **wonhoseok:** i’m concerned with ur passive aggressiveness sometimes

 

_that’s what dorming with Kiwi does_

_I live with the personification of rainy days_

_oh I see you guys_

_sorry hyung but I have to cockblock you now_

 

* * *

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i didn’t expect changkyun’s voice to be so deep

 **son_hyunwoo:** is he really 4 years younger than me?

 

 **yoo.ki:** some people say I look younger than him when we’re together

 

 **minpuppy:** lies

 **minpuppy:** you look act n sound like a grandpa

 **minpuppy:** whoevr said that doesnt know u at all

 

 **yoo.ki:** that’s why I said ‘some people’ and didn’t give any names, dumbass

 

 **minpuppy:** w ever

 **minpuppy:** also ill be honest

 **minpuppy:** this is actually the first time i saw changkyun n hoseokkie interact

 **minpuppy:** i dont understand

 **minpuppy:** hoW THE HELL HOSEOK IS A SMOOTH OPERATOR IRL BUT A FUCKING MESS HERE

 

 **yoo.ki:** by smooth operator

 **yoo.ki:** you mean he just doesn’t stammer?

 

 **minpuppy:** no not just that

 **minpuppy:** did u see how he just easily wrapped an arm around kyunnie

 **minpuppy:** how he fed kyun those dumplings

 **minpuppy:** n how he winks and flirts w kyun

 **minpuppy:** so effortless!!!!!!!!!!!!!! id swoon over hoseokkie if jooheon didnt have my heart

 

 **yoo.ki:** he can’t just flirt his way into Changkyun’s heart

 **yoo.ki:** I’m sorry, but

 **yoo.ki:** I’M FUCKING DISAPPOINTED THAT EVEN WHEN WE LEFT THEM ALONE

 **yoo.ki:** HOSEOK HYUNG STILL DIDN’T CONFESS

 **yoo.ki:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **yoo.ki:** SMOOTH OPERATOR MY ASS HE CAN’T EVEN SAY THREE WORDS

 

 **minpuppy:** OI ITS NOT EASY TO DO THAT

 

 **yoo.ki:** HOW’D YOU THINK I LANDED A BOYFRIEND SOONER THAN ALL OF YOU

 

 **minpuppy:** THATS SO BELOW THE BELT

 **minpuppy:** DONT BE A LITTLE BITCH KIHYUN

 

_nah he’s right_

_i couldve confessed earlier_

_i almost did!!!_

 

 **yoo.ki:** no proof, no comprende

 

_LOOK_

_I_

_ENDED UP SNEEZING ON HIS FACE OK_

_THERE NOW YOU KNOW_

_HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM I LIKE HIM AFTER THAT SHITSHOW_

 

 **minpuppy:** hol

 

 **yoo.ki:** …

 **yoo.ki:** you aren’t just saying this, are you?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** as someone who has sneezed on someone’s face before

 **son_hyunwoo:** it’s not something easily shared ki

 

_THANK YOU HYUNWOO_

_istg I WANTED TO DIE ON THE SPOT_

_THE MOOD WAS THERE_

_WHILE U GUYS WERE TAKING UR SWEETASS TIME IN THAT STATIONERY SHOP_

_we were leaning against hyung’s car_

_staring at the stars_

_and then_

_changkyun looks at me with his beautiful angel eyes and says something like_

_‘u get to see the brightest things in the dark’_

_while pointing at the stars_

_i wanted to kiss him right there and then_

_and i was about to tell him he’s the brightest thing in my life rn_

_but i_

_SNEEZED_

_I WASN’T ABLE TO COVER MY NOSE FASTER_

 

 **yoo.ki:** now I kind of feel sorry for suggesting to leave you two alone

 **yoo.ki:** how did he react?

 

_i took him to the nearest toilet_

_he’s not mad_

_but shit_

_what’s gonna happen to my chances now_

_will he stop sitting beside me in class now???_

_should i just file to switch math classes???_

 

 **yoo.ki:** you two still talked in the car, for fuck’s sake

 **yoo.ki:** he won’t say no to you just because of a little accident

 **yoo.ki:** but I admit that’s embarrassing

 **yoo.ki:** how did you not feel a sneeze coming though????????

 

_IDK PLS DONT ASK ME_

_IM V UPSET ABT IT_

_FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

 

 **yoo.ki:** maybe this is fate saying it’s not the right time to confess yet

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** well you were a bit too drastic in rushing hoseok to confess

 **son_hyunwoo:** let him do it at his own pace ki

 **son_hyunwoo:** i mean i waited for 7 months before you confessed to me

 

 **yoo.ki:** right

 **yoo.ki:** that was a thing

 **yoo.ki:** I owe you an apology, Hoseok hyung

 

_it’s fine_

_i still had fun tonight_

_eating with changkyun again was nice_

_his face when he’s eating is so cute_

_and his cheeks when he chews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i noticed he has many dimples too

 

_RIGHT???????_

_I’D LOVE TO KISS HIS CHEEKS AND ALL HIS DIMPLES_

 

 **yoo.ki:** this is a total 180 with the Hoseok hyung we saw earlier, isn’t it

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** yeah

 **son_hyunwoo:** he looked calm and confident earlier

 **son_hyunwoo:** also where is minhyuk

 

 **minpuppy:** i just got back from my laughing fit

 **minpuppy:** tnx 4 ur concern hyunwoo hyung

 

 **yoo.ki:** what were you laughing about?

 

 **minpuppy:** hoseokkie sneezing on changkyuns face ofc

 **minpuppy:** OH OH

 **minpuppy:** U SHLD MSSG CHANGKYUN ABT IT

 **minpuppy:** SAY SORRY

 **minpuppy:** hehehehehehehehehehe

 

_if he doesn’t reply to me_

_pls send me a box of instant ramyeon tomorrow_

_i’m gonna drown myself in noodles_

 

 **yoo.ki:** there will not be any noodle-drowning

 **yoo.ki:** Minhyuk

 **yoo.ki:** you didn’t sit beside Jooheon earlier

 **yoo.ki:** I thought you’re hell-bent on defeating Hyungwon or something

 

 **minpuppy:** its fine

 **minpuppy:** even if i sat beside him

 **minpuppy:** all jooheons attention wld still go to hyunwoo hyung

 **minpuppy:** so suck it hyungwon

 **minpuppy:** we both lose today

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** hahahahaha

 **son_hyunwoo:** appa - 1, hyungwon and minhyuk - 0

 

 **yoo.ki:** where did you learn that?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** changkyun

 **son_hyunwoo:** jooheon invited me to a group chat with him

 **son_hyunwoo:** and they’re educating me on memes and hip chat speak

 

 **minpuppy:** i dont get ur fixation on being hip hyung

 

 **yoo.ki:** I don’t either

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** it’s ok you still love me anyway

 

 **yoo.ki:** I hate it when you say that

 

 **minpuppy:** hyunwoo hyung is still full of surprises lol

 **minpuppy:** ok where the fuck is hoseok

 

_[sent screen_56113.jpg]_

  

> **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)
> 
>  
> 
> _changkyun-ah_
> 
> _i’m sorry again for sneezing on you_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** it’s cool, hyung
> 
> **im-what-im:** just don’t do it again lmao

 

 **yoo.ki:** see! he isn’t mad!

 **yoo.ki:** and please tell me you guys are still talking

 

_ <3 _

 

 **minpuppy:** lolololol

 

 **yoo.ki:** okay you have no right to ‘lololol’ now

 **yoo.ki:** what the fuck did you say to Hyungwon???

 

_what’s happening_

 

 **yoo.ki:** HE STORMED IN MY ROOM AND BROKE MY DOOR HANDLE

 **yoo.ki:** AND NOW HE’S RANTING ABOUT MINHYUK

 **yoo.ki:** HE SOUNDS LIKE A PARROT

 **yoo.ki:** A PARROT I WANT TO FUCKING STRANGLE

 **yoo.ki:** FUCKING HELL

 **yoo.ki:** I NEVER KNEW HYUNGWON AND MINHYUK FIGHTING WOULD BE WORSE THAN THEM TEAMING UP AGAINST ME

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** deep breaths ki

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’M GOING TO BUTCHER YOU, LEE MINHYUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did the chapter summary screw you guys over? HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyway, thank you so much to everyone who read and left kudos and bookmarked and subscribed!!!!! <3 <3 <3 this is terrible crack but i hope it's okay to y'all, i truly appreciate you guys taking time to read this mess
> 
> tell me if you're #TeamHyungwon or #TeamMinhyuk in the comments? :D


	3. minpuppy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omfg  
> guys  
> changkyun messaged me  
> <3333333333333333333
> 
> **minpuppy** : im sensing a pattern 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT VOTES
> 
> Team Hyungwon - 1  
> Team Minhyuk - 0
> 
> (please send your votes hahaha)

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  


_guys_

_i have a problem_

 

 **yoo.ki:** what the hell is it this time?

 

_I SUCK AT MATH_

 

 **minpuppy:** know that already

 **minpuppy:** next

 

_U DON’T UNDERSTAND_

_how am i gonna impress changkyun_

_if i’m dumber than him?????_

 

 **yoo.ki:** to be fair

 **yoo.ki:** changkyun is smarter than most people

 

 **minpuppy:** hes smarter than me

 **minpuppy:** and im plenty smart

 

_pls shut up before kihyun yells at u again_

_i don’t need another video call_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** no more violent video chats in the evening

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’ll make sure of it

 

 **yoo.ki:** don’t push your luck though

 

 **minpuppy:** pls

 **minpuppy:** i learned my lesson

 

_we both did_

_i thought i’d go deaf_

 

 **yoo.ki:** my voice wasn’t that loud

 

 **minpuppy:** it was

 **minpuppy:** u may have an angelic singing voice

 **minpuppy:** but ur voice anytime else is from hell

 

 **yoo.ki:** takes one to know one

 

 **minpuppy:** i know i can be evil

 **minpuppy:** but at least im honest abt it

 

_omfg_

_guys_

_changkyun messaged me_

_ <3333333333333333333 _

 

 **minpuppy:** im sensing a pattern

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** what pattern

 

 **minpuppy:** everytime hoseokkie chats w us first

 **minpuppy:** first he tells us his problem

 **minpuppy:** then ki starts bein a lil bitch and fights w me

 

 **yoo.ki:** keep that up and I’ll murder you in your sleep

 

 **minpuppy:** then changkyun makes an appearance

 **minpuppy:** and hoseokkie will probs panic in a few seconds

 

_lmao yeah right_

 

 **minpuppy:** im not joking guys this is how our chats went down b4

 **minpuppy:** yall owe me ice cream if hoseokkie starts freaking out ok

 

 **yoo.ki:** HAHAHAHA

 **yoo.ki:** I fucking doubt it

 **yoo.ki:** did you see the bigass heart emoticon he sent us???

 **yoo.ki:** Hoseok hyung’s elated

 

_FCJKK_

_IM GONA CRY_

_ITIKLD sNDLJJSAD_

 

 **minpuppy:** what

 **minpuppy:** did changkyun reject u already?????

 

 **yoo.ki:** shut up, Minhyuk

 

 **minpuppy:** sTOP BEIN R00D 2 ME

 **minpuppy:** its a valid question!!!!!!!!!!

 **minpuppy:** did u confess or smthn hoseok???????

 

 **yoo.ki:** please tell us you didn’t

 

_changkyun wants to come over_

 

 **minpuppy:** isnt that a good thing????

 **minpuppy:** oi kihyun make room 4 me

 **minpuppy:** ill sleep over so hoseokkie gets his alone time

 **minpuppy:** w kyun

 **minpuppy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **yoo.ki:** fuck no

 **yoo.ki:** I don’t want to get kicked out because you and Hyungwon tried to kill each other

 **yoo.ki:** …

 **yoo.ki:** on second thought

 **yoo.ki:** @son_hyunwoo  can I come over?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’ll be honest ki

 **son_hyunwoo:** i feel like i’m the only sane one here

 

_NO PSL DONT GO MIN_

_PSL_

_PLS_

_ICANT BE AOLNE W KYUN_

 

 **minpuppy:** dude chill u can totally control ur hormones

 **minpuppy:** were adults now

 **minpuppy:** unless u dont want to

 **minpuppy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_SHUT UP_

_HE WANTS TO COME OVER COS OF OUR MATH HW_

_SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_IM GONNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT_

_I TOLD HIM I UNDERSTOOD THE LESSON EARLIER_

_BUT IDEK WHY QUADRANGLE EQUATIONS EXIST_

_UHGHGHFHFFHDHDHH_

 

 **yoo.ki:** because they don’t

 **yoo.ki:** I think you’re referring to quadratic equations

 

_OH MY UFKCING GOSND_

 

 **minpuppy:** betting hoseoks kidney kihyun googled it

 

_STOP BETTING MY KIDNEY!!!!!!!!_

 

 **minpuppy:** also SEE!!!!!!!!!!!

 **minpuppy:** I TOLD U GUYS

 **minpuppy:** U ALL TOTES OWE ME ICE CREAM NOW

 

 **yoo.ki:** Hyung

 **yoo.ki:** you know you can just tell Changkyun he can’t come over right?

 

_are you kidding me_

_i can’t think of an excuse bc i’m freaking out_

 

 **minpuppy:** stop right there ki

 **minpuppy:** hes just saying that but u kno he aint gonna say no 2 kyun comin over

 **minpuppy:** let hoseok have his chance 2 be w kyun pls

 

 **yoo.ki:** I know, I know

 **yoo.ki:** but in case you really need an excuse

 **yoo.ki:** tell him Minhyuk’s contagious

 **yoo.ki:** he’ll get stupiditis if he comes over

 

 **minpuppy:** u kno i was abt to agree w u

 **minpuppy:** but u just had to fuckin say that

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** it’s a little too much ki

 

 **yoo.ki:** I guess

 **yoo.ki:** fine

 **yoo.ki:** to apologize

 **yoo.ki:** you can come over, Minhyuk

 

 **minpuppy:** and buy me ice cream

 

 **yoo.ki:** 2 ice creams

 

 **minpuppy:** DAWWWWWW

 **minpuppy:** u softy

 **minpuppy:** i know u love me deep inside <3

 

 **yoo.ki:** you still have to pay me and Hyunwoo hyung for the dinner okay

 

 **minpuppy:** yea yea yea

 **minpuppy:** n e way tell hyungwon i miss his ugly face n ill be there in 15 <3

 

_OI MINHYUK DONT LEAVE ME_

 

 **minpuppy:** BYE BITCH

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** that escalated quickly

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’m just thankful you aren’t sending pictures of that meme here

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** jooheon says he’ll send me those next time

 

 **yoo.ki:** seriously?

 

 **minpuppy:** OI HOSEOKKIE

 **minpuppy:** I JUST PASSED CHANGKYUNNIE IN THE STARS

 **minpuppy:** STAIRS

 **minpuppy:** GLHF

 **minpuppy:** ;)

 **minpuppy:** C U 2MORROW

 

_sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 

 **yoo.ki:** don’t worry too much

 **yoo.ki:** just be honest!

 **yoo.ki:** Changkyun’s a nice boy

 **yoo.ki:** he won’t think any less of you for not being good at math

 **yoo.ki:** you don’t think any less of him for not working out right?

 

_yeah that’s true_

_Changkyun is perfect the way he is_ _  
_ _ <3 _

_ok the doorbell rang_

_i’ll ttyl_

_pls pray for me_

 

 **minpuppy:** LOL THATS SOME STINKY CHEESE

 **minpuppy:** also ki u sound like a mom lololololololololololololol

 

 **yoo.ki:** technically, Jooheon does call me eomma

 **yoo.ki:** that means if I tell him you’re a piece of shit

 **yoo.ki:** your chances with him will be dead in a ditch

 **yoo.ki:** :)

 

 **minpuppy:** lmao bitch im not stupid

 **minpuppy:** he doesnt listen to u

 **minpuppy:** only hyunwoo hyung

 **minpuppy:** also im almost there so get ready w the ice cream

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’ll meet you downstairs

 **yoo.ki:** we’re gonna buy together so you can choose what you want

 

 **minpuppy:** YAYYYYYYYYYYY

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** so you’re not coming over ki?

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’d love to, honest

 **yoo.ki:** but if I leave the dynamic duo alone

 **yoo.ki:** hell will break loose and I’LL BE THE ONE WHO HAS TO CLEAN EVERYTHING

 **yoo.ki:** please keep me company in chat though?

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** i’ll come over

 

 **yoo.ki:** omg

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** is that ok?

 

 **yoo.ki:** yes!!!

 **yoo.ki:** please help me keep these two brats from fighting

 **yoo.ki:** I also cooked beef today!

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** <3

 

 **yoo.ki:** <3

 

 **minpuppy:** y arent u offering me beef 2???????

 

 **yoo.ki:** you said you wanted ice cream

 **yoo.ki:** you didn’t say anything about beef

 

 **minpuppy:** r00d :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i like calling out my own shenanigans
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! <3 i hope you all had a lovely day with your loved ones and your favorite food :') 
> 
> next chapters will be more fun for sure :') and please tell me if you're team hyungwon or minhyuk!!! also if it's okay, please check out [my other wonkyun fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13130928/chapters/30037959) too :D it's not lighthearted like this one but it's definitely going to be an adventure


	4. [Lee Minhyuk added Chae Hyungwon in team best boys]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Lee Minhyuk changed Chae Hyungwon’s nickname to **frog** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT VOTES:
> 
> Team JooWon - 3  
> Team JooHyuk - 2  
> Team HyungHyuk (LMAO) - 1? 2? HAHHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyone on team Jackson and/or Gunhee? lol
> 
> ((also i hope no one gets their hopes up on who jooheon ends up with and kills me for it))

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **minpuppy:** OMFG

 **minpuppy:** U GUYS

 **minpuppy:** THE APP JUST UPD8ED

 

 **yoo.ki:** oh?

 **yoo.ki:** oh right

 **yoo.ki:** I just saw

 **yoo.ki:** what’s new?

 

[Lee Minhyuk changed Yoo Kihyun’s nickname to **evil squishy** ]

 

 **evil squishy:** what the fuck

 

 **minpuppy:** just testing it out

 

 **evil squishy:** change it back you quack

 

 **minpuppy:** u can do it urself u kno

 **minpuppy:** n i thot hyunwoo hyung sux @ gadgets the most

 

[Yoo Kihyun deleted his nickname]

[Yoo Kihyun changed Lee Minhyuk’s nickname to **flappy mouth** ]

[Lee Minhyuk changed Yoo Kihyun’s nickname to **midget spinner** ]

[Son Hyunwoo changed his nickname to **level 4924** ]

 

 **flappy mouth:** @son_hyunwoo??????????

 

 **level 4924:** i’ve been stuck in this candy crush level for the weekend…

 

 **midget spinner:** this is stupid

 **midget spinner:** are we all going to keep chatting instead of talking like normal people?

 

 **flappy mouth:** were not in the same room u turd

 **flappy mouth:** im in the bathroom

 

 **midget spinner:** I know

 **midget spinner:** I can hear Hyungwon banging the door

 **midget spinner:** let him take a dump already before I make Hyunwoo hyung break the door

 

 **flappy mouth:** LOL remember how u cried bc wonnie broke ur door handle

 **flappy mouth:** i love how u contradict urself when ur tryin 2 sound tough

 

 **midget spinner:** JUST GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY

 

 **flappy mouth:** calm ur tits im already in the living room

 **flappy mouth:** dont wanna interrupt u and hyung in ur room ;)

 

 **midget spinner:** he’s playing Candy Crush and I’m doing homework

 **midget spinner:** take your pervy thoughts somewhere else

 

 **flappy mouth:** excuse u

 **flappy mouth:** everyone knows if u interrupt hyung w candy crush u die

 **flappy mouth:** whos the real pervert

 **flappy mouth:** remember how u used 2 stalk hyung in the gym

 **flappy mouth:** n pretended u were in2 gymming 2

 **flappy mouth:** n hoseokkie had 2 rush u the hospital bc u dropped a dumbbell on ur foot like a dumbass

 **flappy mouth:** lololololol memories

 

 **midget spinner:** fuck you

 **midget spinner:** I didn’t stalk him

 **midget spinner:** Hoseok hyung asked me to be his gym buddy because he and Hyunwoo hyung weren’t close back then

 

 **flappy mouth:** lmao fine ill let u say w evr

 **flappy mouth:** but hoseok n i kno the truth lol

 **flappy mouth:** aw i miss hoseokkie </3

 **flappy mouth:** maybe i shouldnt have come here

 **flappy mouth:** but u kno

 **flappy mouth:** free ice cream

 

 **midget spinner:** do you think he’d confess tonight?

 

 **flappy mouth:** ok i dont get y u rlly want him to confess fast

 

 **midget spinner:** he spams me every single day here in this group chat and on private chat just to gush about Changkyun

 **midget spinner:** and when I send non-Changkyun messages he manages to relate them to him

 **midget spinner:** I’m going insane

 

 **flappy mouth:** c u kno u can just ignore him

 **flappy mouth:** also we live 2gether but its not bothering me

 **flappy mouth:** tbh its v entertaining lmao

 **flappy mouth:** u should see how red his face goes all of a sudden sumtimes

 **flappy mouth:** probs thinking of changkyuns ass or smthn

 

 **midget spinner:** please don’t say Changkyun’s ass

 **midget spinner:** I’m DONE hearing things about it

 

 **flappy mouth:** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

 **flappy mouth:** rlly tho i dont think ud get worked up on hoseok confessing just bc of that

 

 **midget spinner:** well

 **midget spinner:** I guess it’s fine to admit this here

 **midget spinner:** Hyungwon and I talked about this once and he told me he thinks Changkyun might have a crush on Hoseok hyung

 

 **flappy mouth:** O:

 **flappy mouth:** @wonhoseok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **flappy mouth:** o wait i should change his nickname

 

[Lee Minhyuk changed Shin Hoseok’s nickname to **i love changkyun** ]

 

 **midget spinner:** I said MIGHT

 **midget spinner:** nothing confirmed

 **midget spinner:** it’s just Hyungwon’s gut feeling

 

 **flappy mouth:** oh

 **flappy mouth:** his gut feeling sux tho

 **flappy mouth:** ‘o im p sure jooheon wont order a lot of food’

 **flappy mouth:** then gets mad at me even tho we made a deal 2 make jooheon happy

 

 **midget spinner:** wait when was this?

 **midget spinner:** @minpuppy 

 

 **flappy mouth:** o that was some time ago hehehe

 **flappy mouth:** sry i was chatting w won

 **flappy mouth:** im tired switching between tabs

 **flappy mouth:** u kno what

 

[Lee Minhyuk added Chae Hyungwon in **team best boys** ]

[Lee Minhyuk changed Chae Hyungwon’s nickname to **frog** ]

 

 **midget spinner:** fuck

 **midget spinner:** I’ll never be in peace anymore

 

 **flappy mouth:** u can just leave

 

 **midget spinner:** I made this chat room you asshole

 

 **frog:** so this is the infamous hyung chat room

 **frog:** also why am I frog?

 

 **flappy mouth:** bc u r 1

 **flappy mouth:** now tell us more abt changkyun having a crush on hoseok

 

[Son Hyunwoo changed his nickname to **level 4925** ]

 

 **midget spinner:** oh my god

 

 **flappy mouth:** ur dating a dork lolololol

 

 **level 4925:** i’ll let my lives fill up first

 

 **frog:** is that Candy Crush? how did you even get that far, Hyunwoo hyung?

 

 **level 4925:** hard work pays off

 

 **midget spinner:** he may not look like it but he utilized the premium part of freemium

 

 **flappy mouth:** lol what bf r u 2 tell his secrets

 **flappy mouth:** n @h_won dont try to avoid the question

 

 **frog:** look

 **frog:** it’s just a speculation

 **frog:** I didn’t say he does have a crush on Hoseok hyung

 

 **flappy mouth:** what made u think so tho

 

 **frog:** Changkyun likes saving money and earning money in his spare time

 **frog:** aka he doesn’t treat anyone

 **frog:** not even me or Jooheon

 **frog:** but he bought ramyeon for Hoseok hyung right?

 

 **flappy mouth:** :3

 

 **midget spinner:** maybe Hoseok hyung begged him to buy it

 

_who’s frog?_

 

 **flappy mouth:** speak of the devil lol

 **flappy mouth:** the app upd8d!!!!!!!!!

 **flappy mouth:** do u like ur new name

 **flappy mouth:** so accurate dont u think

 

_HOLY SHIT I JUST NOTICED_

_TTHANK GOD CHANGKYUNS IN THE TOILET RN_

_IF HE SAW THIS IM GONA DIE_

 

[Shin Hoseok changed his nickname to **Wonho** ]

 

 **frog:** hey Hoseok hyung

 **frog:** it’s Hyungwon

 **frog:** I was forcibly added into this gc

 

_ugh just what i needed_

_more ppl in this gc to tease me_

_i’ll backread later_

 

 **midget spinner:** how’s the study date going?

 

_OMHDNH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_

_MIDGET SPINNER_

_COS YOURE SHORT!!!!!!_

 

 **frog:** I was curious on why you kept it

 

 **midget spinner:** it’s better and more sfw than anything else Minhyuk would think of

 

[Son Hyunwoo changed Yoo Kihyun’s nickname to **kiwi** ]

 

 **level 4925:** there you go

 

 **kiwi:** <3

 

 **flappy mouth:** blergh

 

 **kiwi:** so

 **kiwi:** Hoseok

 **kiwi:** study date

 

_would it hurt u to respect ur elders midget spinner?_

_also_

_he’s really good_

_and taught me advanced stuff for next week_

_i kinda get how to factor eqns now_

_he knew i’m having a hard time…_

_and he’s so patient with me_

_isn’t he the sweetest :(_

_i want to marry him_

 

 **flappy mouth:** can i be ur best man

 

_as long as u don’t ruin anything_

 

 **kiwi:** that’s a no then

 

 **flappy mouth:** f u midget spinner

 

* * *

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

_you’re at Hoseok hyung’s right now?_

 

 **im-what-im:** yeah

 **im-what-im:** how'd you find out?

 

_I was added to their group chat_

_it’s mostly Kiwi and Minhyuk screaming at each other_

_and Hyunwoo hyung is weirder than I thought_

 

 **im-what-im:** I like him

 **im-what-im:** he’s funny without putting effort

 **im-what-im:** no wonder Jooheon likes him so much

 

_...thanks._

 

 **im-what-im:** lol don’t get dramatic

 **im-what-im:** you’re also effortlessly funny

 **im-what-im:** you just don’t talk to Jooheon enough

 **im-what-im:** Hoseok hyung agrees

 

_he's looking at our chat?_

 

 **im-what-im:** nah

 **im-what-im:** we’re taking a break and we’re talking about Jooheon's love triangle with you guys

 **im-what-im:** hahaha

 **im-what-im:** he said he can’t believe you actually like Jooheon

 **im-what-im:** even though it’s the most obvious thing in the world

 

_your obvious isn’t their obvious_

 

 **im-what-im:** true

 **im-what-im:** poor guy’s torn with who he wants to support

 **im-what-im** : with you and Minhyuk hyung being his best friends and all

 

_he’s not my best friend_

 

 **im-what-im:** ouch

 **im-what-im:** Hoseok hyung does have a point

 **im-what-im:** I know you’re p tsundere but too much

 **im-what-im:** will turn Jooheon off

 

_isn’t Jooheon OLDER than you_

_where’s your respect_

 

 **im-what-im:** we’re best friends tho lol

 **im-what-im:** he’s cool with it

 **im-what-im:** makes him feel younger too tbh

 **im-what-im:** really though hyung

 **im-what-im:** lighten up a little

 **im-what-im:** Jooheon would like you more that way

 

_thanks Kyun_

_are you rooting for me then?_

_I mean_

_you’re giving me advice_

 

 **im-what-im:** don’t get the wrong idea

 **im-what-im:** what I’m telling you is for you to leave his list of ‘people I’m scared to talk to’

 **im-what-im:** real advice I can offer to romance Jooheon comes with a price

 

_what price?_

 

 **im-what-im:** 500 won per advice

 **im-what-im:** 800 for gift ideas

 **im-what-im:** 200 if you want me to deliver a gift for you

 **im-what-im:** 200 per gift btw not per delivery

 **im-what-im:** 1200 if you want me to say something nice about you to Jooheon

 **im-what-im:** 1500 if you see us hanging and want me to leave so you guys get alone time together

 **im-what-im:** 3000 for me to dissuade Jooheon from hanging with Jackson hyung for the day

 **im-what-im:** 6000 with Gunhee hyung because this is difficult

 

_what the fuck Changkyun_

 

 **im-what-im:** these are reasonable prices

 **im-what-im:** take em or leave em

 **im-what-im:** anyway brb

 **im-what-im:** I still have to help Hoseok hyung with hw

 

_wait_

_Changkyun_

 

 **im-what-im:**?

 

_nevermind_

_have fun tutoring_

_how much did you charge him?_

 

 **im-what-im:** charge Hoseok hyung?

 **im-what-im:** this isn’t a tutoring session

 **im-what-im:** we’re just helping each other out with hw

 **im-what-im:** okay see ya hyung

 **im-what-im:** we have 1 more practice set :P

 

_see you_

_:P_

 

* * *

 

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **kiwi:** wow

 **kiwi:** I can’t believe Changkyun

 

 **level 4927:** yeah

 **level 4927:** maybe he should make gift ideas cheaper

 

 **kiwi:** oh my god hyung

 **kiwi:** don’t take that seriously

 

 **frog:** actually

 **frog:** you should

 **frog:** also why is that your point of focus?

 **frog:** did you not see the following messages

 

 **kiwi:** Changkyun’s not chaotic evil

 **kiwi:** he won’t charge Hoseok hyung for being dumb

 

 **frog:** he charged me when I asked him to help me with my Biology homework last semester

 

 **kiwi:** because ‘asked him to help’ = tutoring

 **kiwi:** you guys weren’t in the same class

 

 **frog:** yes we were

 

 **kiwi:** oh

 **kiwi:** OH wait

 **kiwi:** Hoseok said it was Changkyun who offered

 

 **frog:** really?

 **frog:** huh

 

 **flappy mouth:** u kno

 **flappy mouth:** knowing changkyun

 **flappy mouth:** he didnt include the service fee in those yet

 

 **kiwi:** what the actual hell

 **kiwi:** do you guys really expect me to buy this persona of Changkyun?

 **kiwi:** he’s probably just joking

 

 **flappy mouth:** u havent spent time w changkyun like frog n i did

 **flappy mouth:** thats what u get for always hanging with ur beef

 

 **kiwi:** at least I have a boyfriend

 **kiwi:** >:PPPP

 

 **level 4927:** is there a problem with kihyun hanging out with me?

 

 **frog:** definitely none hyung

 

 **flappy mouth:** u guys r cute 2gether

 

_lmao u two are WIMPS_

 

 **flappy mouth:** stfu gym rat

 **flappy mouth:** arnt u spposed 2 b studying math???????

 

_Changkyun went in the kitchen to get some orange juice_

_he’s so adorable_

 

 **kiwi:** you dickhead why aren’t you getting the juice for him?

 **kiwi:** isn’t he your guest?

 

 **flappy mouth:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFG HES RIGHT

 **flappy mouth:** HOSEOK U HOSUCK!!!!

 

 **frog:** I can’t believe I just read that

 

_he said he’ll get it himself!!!_

_DUH_

_i’m a gentleman but he insisted_

_said he wanted to stretch his legs_

_and it got me a nice view_

 

 **flappy mouth:** is that hoseok speak for ‘i saw his ass’

 

 **frog:** …

 

 **kiwi:** fucking hell

 

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_I MEANT CHANGKYUN LOOKING CUTE WHILE POURING HIMSELF A GLASS OF JUICE_

_WHY DO U ALWAYS MAKE ME SOUND LIKE IM JUST OGLING HIS ASS_

 

 **level 4927:** tbf your wording was kinda off

 

[Son Hyunwoo changed his nickname to **level 4928** ]

 

 **frog:** it hasn’t been an hour yet and Hyunwoo hyung already beat 3 levels…

 

 **flappy mouth:** hes a candy crush monster lemme tell u that

 

 **frog:** by the way

 **frog:** am I going to stay in this chat or are you going to kick me out?

 

 **kiwi:** as much as I hate to say it

 **kiwi:** it’s up to you

 **kiwi:** this is just a chat room after all

 **kiwi:** no harm in staying though

 **kiwi:** at least here I can mute you both at the same time if you start fighting

 

 **flappy mouth:** how many times do i have 2 say were having a truce 4 now

 **flappy mouth:** @h_won  we need 2 get rid of jackson 1st

 

 **frog:** won’t it be better to get rid of Gunhee first?

 **frog:** I mean

 **frog:** Changkyun DID set the price higher for him

 

 **kiwi:** I can’t fucking believe you guys are basing this on Changkyun’s price list

 **kiwi:** and what do you two mean by “get rid of”?

 

 **flappy mouth:** sorry cant tell u bc u might leak it 2 them

 

 **kiwi:** I don’t even talk to them!

 **kiwi:** you two are so full of yourselves

 **kiwi:** I’m not interested in knowing your shitty plans!

 

 **flappy mouth:** u just asked what we meant by get rid off a few secs ago

 **flappy mouth:** lol

 

 **frog:** I’ll come over the living room

 **frog:** and bring my airhorn if we catch Kiwi eavesdropping

 

 **kiwi:** DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

 **kiwi:** I DON’T WANT THE LANDLADY AFTER MY ASS

 **kiwi:** ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU BROKE MY DOOR HANDLE

 

* * *

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **flappy mouth:** @son_hyunwoo    @yoo.ki @h_won i need ur help :(((((((((((((

 

 **level 4934:** help where?

 

 **flappy mouth:** hoseok wont open his door :(((((((((((((((((((((

 

 **kiwi:** what?

 **kiwi:** I thought he just skipped lunch with us because he’s eating with other people

 **kiwi:** did he stay home the whole day?

 

 **flappy mouth:** i wanna kno 2 ok

 **flappy mouth:** pls help me talk 2 him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **flappy mouth:** when i said changkyun he started cryin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :((((((((((((((((((

 

 **kiwi:** I’m going to call him

 **kiwi:** his phone is dead!!!

 **kiwi:** WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HOSEOK

 

 **flappy mouth:** IDK SO JST PLS COME OVER N HELP ME OUT!!!!!!!!!

 

 **frog:** I know what happened

 **frog:** he went to school earlier by the way

 **frog:** I saw him moping under the big tree like he’s some manhwa character

 

 **kiwi:** what happened?

 

 **flappy mouth:** did changkyun reject him?????????????????

 

 **frog:** no

 **frog:** he spilled orange juice on Changkyun’s notes last night

 **frog:** and is very ashamed of it

 

 **kiwi:** oh god

 **kiwi:** I thought it was something worse

 

 **flappy mouth:** thats it?

 **flappy mouth:** THATS IT?????????

 **flappy mouth:** IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK BC OF THAT??????????

 

 **kiwi:** how do you know?

 

 **frog:** I met with Changkyun earlier

 **frog:** he said it’s fine though…

 **frog:** I mean it’s only the start of the semester he probably hasn’t written a lot

 **frog:** and Changkyun doesn’t even make a lot of notes

 

_hi..._

 

 **flappy mouth:** LET ME IN UR ROOM U DUMBASS

 **flappy mouth:** U WORRIED ME SO MUCH

 **flappy mouth:** U COULDA JUST TOLD ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** calm down

 **kiwi:** both of you

 

_i feel bad ok_

_i spilled the juice_

_bc_

_FUCK I DONT WANNA REMEMBER :((((((((((((((_

 

 **flappy mouth:** IF U SAY U TRIED TO KISS HIM I WILL BREAK DOWN UR FUCKIN DOOR RN

 

_no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_i just_

_:((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_tried to wrap my arm around his shoulder_

_my elbow bumped the glass_

 

 **frog:** Changkyun isn’t angry

 

_he didnt answer my message to him though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FUCK_

_I THINK IT WAS SUPER OBVIOUS I WAS TRYING TO PUT MY ARM AROUND HIM_

_HES PROBABLY AVOIDING ME NOW_

 

 **frog:** oh shit

 **frog:** uh

 **frog:** that’s not why he hasn’t messaged you…

 

 **flappy mouth:** what do u mean????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **frog:** hyung

 **frog:** Changkyun left his phone at your place

 **frog:** he doesn’t remember where but yeah...

 **frog:** he’s going over there after his last class

 

_WHAT_

 

 **frog:** hahahaha yeah… oops… I frogot to tell you...

 **frog:** forgot*

 

 **kiwi:** I expected Minhyuk to laugh at your typo

 **kiwi:** but I guess he’s that worried about Hoseok

 

 **frog:** sorry…

 

_HELELP MINHEYUK IS SQUAEZING ME_

 

 **flappy mouth:** IM HUGGING U U DUMBASS!!!!!!

 

[Son Hyunwoo changed his nickname to **level 4935** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunwoo oppa sure loves candy crush don't he
> 
> (btw guys candy crush only has 3k levels so far ok this is just a fanfic) 
> 
> i hope you all had a happy new year celebration! let's have a rockin' 2018 shall we? :') 
> 
> and thank you all so much for reading this fic and making it reach 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!! first time for my mx fics so i'm super, super grateful :') and thanks so much to everyone who commented <3 i'm glad you like the humor even though it came from my weird sense of humor... hahahaha :') and if it's okay asking, who's your favorite chara here so far? i'm v curious 
> 
> comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked


	5. cucumber: too bad dragons don’t and will never exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **cucumber** : too bad dragons don’t and will never exist  
>  **cucumber** : just like your love life with Jooheon
> 
> LMAO WHO GOT BURNED???
> 
> NOT HYUNGWON!!!
> 
> **kiwi** : this is too brutal  
>  **kiwi** : even for me  
>  **kiwi** : I love it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT VOTES:
> 
> Team JooWon - 3 + 1 = 4  
> Team JooHyuk - 2 + 2 = 4  
> Team HyungHyuk - 2 + 3 = 5
> 
> GUYS???? R U KIDDING ME???? I ORIGINALLY ASKED FOR JOOWON VS JOOHYUK HOW DID HYUNGHYUK GET THE LEAD????
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i love you all so much <3 pls keep voting (but like some adventure games, will these choices really matter in the end? /////bricked)

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **kiwi:** how’s Hoseok hyung faring?

 

 **cucumber killer:** lmao i read that as farting

 **cucumber killer:** also the duality of shin hoseok is real

 **cucumber killer:** where tf does his confidence go after kyun leaves

 

 **kiwi:** probably latches on Changkyun

 

 **cucumber killer:** hes smiling like a stupido

 **cucumber killer:** _[sent DCIM_0115.jpg]_

 

 **turtle:** looks like plain ol’ Hoseok hyung to me

 

 **cucumber killer:** HES BEEN IGNORING ME BC HES CHATTING W KYUNNIE

 **cucumber killer:** i even slipped a cockroach in his drink but he dont care

 

_WHAT THE FUCK MINHYUK_

 

 **cucumber killer:** yay u finally noticed me <3

 **cucumber killer:** i wanna see ur chat w kyun

 **cucumber killer:** :3

 

_DID U RLLY PUT A ROACH IN MY DRINK_

 

 **kiwi:** oh my god hyung just look at your fucking sippy cup

 

_no cockroach_

_omfg_

_istg minhyuk u gotta stop making these jokes_

_if u did this to jooheon he’ll have a heart attack_

 

 **turtle:** which is why I’m better suited for him

 **turtle:** I’ll even buy that salt shooting gun so he can kill bugs

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu turtle

 **cucumber killer:** u cant even talk 2 jooheon bc HE DOESNT TALK 2 U

 

 **kiwi:** right on time

 **kiwi:** I just prepared popcorn

 

 **turtle:** at least Jooheon doesn’t tell me to fuck off for stealing his snacks

 **turtle:** uncultured swine you are

 

[Lee Minhyuk changed Chae Hyungwon’s nickname to **cucumber** ]

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** i find it funny that all of hyungwon’s nicknames here are green stuff

 

 **cucumber killer:** lol like his brain

 

 **cucumber:** at least I have one

 

_hyungwon’s on a ROLL with his comebacks_

 

 **kiwi:** is the dragon the only character you unlocked?

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** no but it’s my favorite

 **crossyroad_dragon:** i haven’t unlocked psy and pacman yet

 

_omg i love the dragon too!!!_

 

 **cucumber killer:** i wish i were a dragon so i can burn hyungwon

 

 **cucumber:** too bad dragons don’t and will never exist

 **cucumber:** just like your love life with Jooheon

 

_LMAO WHO GOT BURNED???_

_NOT HYUNGWON!!!_

 

 **kiwi:** this is too brutal

 **kiwi:** even for me

 **kiwi:** I love it

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** i thought you 2 are having a truce

 

_lol btw changkyun told me gunhee invited jooheon to this music shindig_

 

 **cucumber:** what

 

 **cucumber killer:** WHAT

 

_[sent screen_56114.jpg]_

 

>  
> 
> **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** hey, hyung
> 
> **im-what-im:** sorry again
> 
>  
> 
> _don’t say sorry kyunnie_
> 
> _at least u have ur phone back_
> 
> _but lol can’t believe u left it on the fridge_
> 
> _lucky not inside hehe_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** yeah lol
> 
> **im-what-im:** thanks for letting me borrow your powerbank too
> 
>  
> 
> _sure :)_
> 
> _and sorry again for spilling juice on your notes_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** lol hyung we talked about this
> 
> **im-what-im:** stop saying sorry
> 
> **im-what-im:** it’s only my scratch notebook
> 
>  
> 
> _if you say so_
> 
> _ <3 _
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** <3
> 
> **im-what-im:** btw Gunhee’s inviting Jooheon to the Music Institute’s event on Friday
> 
> **im-what-im:** a little heads up for Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung
> 
>  
> 
> _will tell them_
> 
> _lmao u know they’re nicknamed cucumber and cucumber killer in our gc_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** hahaha sounds like them
> 
>  
> 
> _we should have nicknames too~_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** okay hyung~
> 
>  
> 
> [Shin Hoseok changed Im Changkyun’s nickname to **kkukkungie** ]
> 
>  
> 
> [Im Changkyun changed Shin Hoseok’s nickname to **muscle man** ]

 

 **kiwi:**...you two send hearts to each other.

 **kiwi:** Hoseok.

 **kiwi:** what the fuck.

 

_KKUKKUNGIE’S A GOOD SPORT BUT IDK IF HE’LL ACCEPT MY REAL FEELINGS_

_IT’S WHY I JUST JOKE AROUND WITH HIM_

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** hmm

 **crossyroad_dragon:** don’t you think he’ll catch on to your feelings soon if you keep that up?

 

_...no…_

_i mean we joked around like this even before i liked him_

 

 **kiwi:** what are we supposed to do with you, hyung?

 

 **cucumber killer:** TELL HIM 2 TELL CHANGKYUN WE WANT GUNHEE OUTTA THE PICTURE

 

 **kiwi:** what the duck

 **kiwi:** duck

 **kiwi:** ducj

 **kiwi:** FUCK

 

 **cucumber:** this chat needs a profanity filter

 

 **kiwi:** what are you??? 12???

 

 **cucumber:** what does it feel like to have a whiny potty mouth boyfriend hated by everyone  @son_hyunwoo 

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** nothing much really

 

_tbh hyung’s a real superhero for being w kihyun this long_

_while we don’t know how we survived high school w him_

 

 **cucumber killer:** thats bc his superpower is blocking out kis stupid voice when he talks

 

 **kiwi:** I fucking beg to differ

 **kiwi:** I don’t know how I survived you two idiots in high school

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo hyung is the only tolerable guy in this chat fyi

 **kiwi:** I hate you three so much

 

 **cucumber killer:** we h8 u 2 so dont worry lol

 

 **cucumber:** and back to the discussion  @minpuppy 

**cucumber:** are we going to resort to Changkyun’s services? we can always split the bill

 **cucumber:** like how we did with that dinner with Jooheon before

 

 **kiwi:** you guys had dinner together with Jooheon?

 **kiwi:** when?

 

 **cucumber killer:** i dunt remember but it was recent

 **cucumber killer:** cucufrogturtle u dont have 2 remind me every! single! time!

 **cucumber killer:** n kk fine we split the bill so 3k each?

 

 **cucumber:** plus Changkyun’s service charge

 

 **kiwi:** I can’t believe this transaction is real

 **kiwi:** how do you guys even expect Changkyun to do it?

 

 **cucumber killer:** i honestly dont give a fuck

 **cucumber killer:** as long as gunhee wont ask jooheon out ill be happy

 

 **kiwi:** there’s no point in reasoning with you guys, huh?

 **kiwi:** is Gunhee even that big of a threat?

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** changkyun told me gunhee’s like level 534 in candy crush

 

 **kiwi:** oh god

 

 **cucumber killer:** is that supposed to be a bad thing

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** it’s one of the hardest levels in the game

 

 **cucumber:** oh my god

 **cucumber:** you remember those numbers, hyung?

 

_changkyun plays candy crush??????_

_fuck does that mean i have to play it too..._

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** join the dark side

 **crossyroad_dragon:** we can send each other lives

 

 **kiwi:** he could have googled, Hoseok

 **kiwi:** geez

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo, we have to talk

 **kiwi:** and why pay Changkyun when you guys can do it yourselves?

 

 **cucumber killer:** gasp

 **cucumber killer:** is this

 **cucumber killer:** drama between the happy couple??????????

 **cucumber killer:** over candy crush???????? wow ki ur stooping so low

 **cucumber killer:** u cant be the only source of pleasure in hyungs life!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** what the actual fuck Minhyuk

 **kiwi:** I was going to ask him if we can eat out on Saturday

 **kiwi:** WHY DO YOU KEEP ON MAKING INNUENDOS

 

 **cucumber killer:** BC UR A PERVERT N IM JUST BEIN REAL HERE

 

 **kiwi:** I fucking hate this chat

 

_i think we heard u the first million times ki_

_lol just don’t mind min_

 

 **cucumber killer:** boo 2 u 4 ignorin me irl :(

 **cucumber killer:** btw ki kinda has a point  @h_won 

 

 **cucumber:** I don’t know

 **cucumber:** if we’re cancelling, what’s the new plan?

 

 **cucumber killer:** @wonhoseok  is changkyun going to the music thing

 

_[sent screen_56115.jpg]_

 

>  
> 
> **PRIVA** **TE** **CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)
> 
>  
> 
> _are you going to that music event too kkukkung?_
> 
>  
> 
> **kkukkungie:** yeah
> 
> **kkukkungie:** it’s a good place to unwind
> 
> **kkukkungie:** though I’ll be alone
> 
> **kkukkungie:** because I’m sure Jooheon and Gunhee hyung are going to hang with their music major friends
> 
> **kkukkungie:** but it’s okay
> 
>  
> 
> _is it free?_
> 
> _if u want i can go with you :)_
> 
>  
> 
> **kkukkungie:** a ticket is 1k won
> 
> **kkukkungie:** you don’t have to go just for my company
> 
>  
> 
> _no it’s okay_
> 
> _jooheon told me about the event anyway_
> 
> _i’ll pay for both our tickets_
> 
>  
> 
> **kkukkungie:** o___o
> 
> **kkukkungie:** really?
> 
> **kkukkungie:** hyung you don’t have to
> 
>  
> 
> _i want to :)_
> 
> _let’s have fun together on friday~_
> 
>  
> 
> **kkukkungie:** thanks hyung!!!
> 
> **kkukkungie:** let’s~

 

 **kiwi:** YOU ASKED HIM OUT SO EASILY

 **kiwi:** WTF HOSEOK

 

 **cucumber killer:** SEE THIS IS WHAT IM SAYING

 **cucumber killer:** HOSEOKKIE ACTS LIKE A BABY HERE BUT WHEN HES TALKING 2 KYUN HE BE ALL SMOOTH MOFO

 

 **cucumber:** maybe he’s just screaming to grab attention here

 

_RUDE_

_IM PANICKING DEEP INSIDE OK_

_YALL DONT KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TALK TO THE LOVE OF UR LIFE_

_WHILE UR STILL PLANNING TO CONFESS_

 

 **kiwi:** you’re being a drama queen again

 

_excuse me kihyun_

_did u forget how u kept on stammering when hyunwoo hyung talked to u before????_

 

 **cucumber:** #exposedt

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** i remember that

 **crossyroad_dragon:** he was cute so it’s ok

 

 **cucumber killer:** lmaooooo youre fucking lucky hyunwoo hyung is such a nice bf

 

 **kiwi:** Hoseok if you still don’t confess to Changkyun on Friday

 **kiwi:** I will cut your gym membership card into itty bitty shreds

 

_lmao as if u can get my card U DISRESPECTFUL TWERP_

_or cut it_

_joke's on u it's LAMINATED!!!!!!!_

_and why are u rushing me again????_

_can’t i express my feelings at my own pace????_

 

 **cucumber:** do you guys always fight here?

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** pretty much

 **crossyroad_dragon:** i stopped watching tv because this is more accessible and entertaining

 

 **cucumber killer:** wowk

 **cucumber killer:** we r reduced 2 entertainment 2 hyung

 **cucumber killer:** idk how 2 feel

 

 **cucumber:** shouldn’t you be happy since you’re in film

 **cucumber:** literally made to entertain

 

 **cucumber killer:** im a film major not an actor u dumbass

 

 **cucumber:** anyway

 **cucumber:** do we go to the music event then?

 

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie pls buy us tix 2 <3

 

_give me the money first_

_ur not tricking me_

 

 **cucumber killer:** :(

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie so R00D!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** i wld never trick my one n only fav roomie <3

 

 **kiwi:** so all of you are going to spend time in that music thing on Friday

 **kiwi:** finally some peace and quiet

 

 **cucumber killer:** pls im betting hoseoks kidney u guys r gonna go 2

 

_can u please stop betting my kidney_

_also if u guys are going PLS DON’T BOTHER ME W CHANGKYUNNIE_

 

 **cucumber:** my focus would be on Jooheon

 **cucumber:** so don’t worry about it

 

 **cucumber killer:** same

 **cucumber killer:** we all know u arent gon get laid neway lolllllllllllll

 

_shut up u asshole_

_i’m not even thinking of sex!!!!_

 

 **kiwi:** you talk big for someone who isn’t going to get laid either, Minhyuk

 

 **cucumber killer:** FINE KI WE ALL KNO U HAVE A GR9 SEX LIFE

 **cucumber killer:** U DONT NEED TO BRAG 25/7

 

 **kiwi:** I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 

_y’all are fucking disgusting_

 

 **kiwi:** SAYS THE GUY WHO KEEPS TALKING ABOUT CHANGKYUN’S ASS

 

_FUCK U_

_I STOPPED TALKING ABOUT IT SINCE WE DON’T HAVE VOLLEYBALL ANYMORE_

_AND AT LEAST I’M HONEST KI_

_WHAT IS LOOKING COMPARED TO WHATEVER U DO_

 

 **cucumber:** I can’t believe you’re arguing using Kihyun and Hyunwoo hyung’s sex life

 **cucumber:** this is so fucked up

 

 **cucumber killer:** um bro

 **cucumber killer:** im p sure u aint inno

 **cucumber killer:** w how many times uv complained abt walls bein thin

 

 **cucumber:** OMFG SHUT UP

 **cucumber:** I’m so sorry Hyunwoo hyung has to read all this

 

 **crossyroad_dragon:** we’ll keep it down next time

 

 **kiwi:** OH MY GOD HYUNWOO.

 

_i don’t know what to say anymore_

 

 **cucumber killer:** i do

 **cucumber killer:** ‘at least hyunwoo hyung is honest’

 **cucumber killer:** that totes sounds like u hoseokkie

 

[Lee Minhyuk changed Son Hyunwoo’s nickname to **honest hyung** ]

 

 **honest hyung** : wait you were talking about sex hyungwon?

 

 **kiwi:** what did you think he meant?

 

 **honest hyung:** i thought it was because i connect my phone to your speakers and play candy crush on max volume when i visit

 

 **cucumber killer:** wtf!!!!!! WHO DOES THAT??????

 **cucumber killer:** u r so cancelled hyunwoo hyung

 **cucumber killer:** didnt u backread???????

 

 **honest hyung:** no

 **honest hyung:** i’m doing hw right now

 

 **kiwi:** sigh

 

 **cucumber:** my head hurts reading all of this

 

 **cucumber killer:** weak

 

* * *

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

 **im-what-im:** so

 **im-what-im:** you guys aren’t availing my services

 **im-what-im:** and you’re planning to go on Friday too

 

_do you feel betrayed or something_

 

 **im-what-im:** nah

 **im-what-im:** it’s expected

 **im-what-im:** you live with Kiwi hyung so you became a cheapskate lol

 

_Changkyun_

_think of your services like a luxury_

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m only kidding, hyung

 **im-what-im:** but about Gunhee being top tier otome rival material

 **im-what-im:** that, I’m not lol

 

_don’t remind me_

_I’m already losing because Minhyuk and Jooheon are close_

 

 **im-what-im:** just talk to Jooheon on Friday

 **im-what-im:** I’ll even tell him to talk to you

 **im-what-im:** free of charge

 

_lol thanks Changkyun_

 

 **im-what-im:** you don’t believe me?

 

_I do_

_I’m just sad you only charged for free because of how pathetic I feel_

 

 **im-what-im:** yeah well

 **im-what-im:** it’s so ooc of you to be mopey

 

_ooc_

_where did you pick that up_

 

 **im-what-im:** I started checking out fanfic lingo when I found your ao3

 

_you’re bluffing._

_you’re bluffing, I’m sure._

 

 **im-what-im:** hahahaha

 **im-what-im:** I saw how many TTotWoHoF fanfics you wrote

 **im-what-im:** turtletea94

 **im-what-im:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_…_

_you little stalker_

 

 **im-what-im:** Jooheon likes the show, fyi

 **im-what-im:** so does Minhyuk hyung, though

 **im-what-im:** but yeah

 

_noted_

_thank you, Changkyun_

_I’ll try to talk to him about it on Friday_

 

 **im-what-im:** great!

 **im-what-im:** that’s 500 won

 

_what_

_I thought this was free_

 

 **im-what-im:** no

 **im-what-im:** I said I’ll tell Jooheon to talk to you for free

 **im-what-im:** advice is still 500 won

 

_Changkyun…_

 

 **im-what-im:** hehehe

 **im-what-im:** don’t worry

 **im-what-im:** Minhyuk hyung also owes me 500 won for advice

 **im-what-im:** better have the pay ready on Friday, hyung

 

_what did Hoseok hyung ever see in you?_

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m adorable

 **im-what-im:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **im-what-im:** it’s hard to resist me

 

_true_

_when do you plan on telling him you know he likes you?_

_especially because you have a crush on him too_

_he pretty much screams 24/7 about you in the hyung chat_

 

 **im-what-im:** who said I have a crush on him?

 

_between you and me_

_you’re the real tsundere_

 

 **im-what-im:** that’s why we’re best friends ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

_he’s really excited to hang out with you on Friday, you know_

 

 **im-what-im:** same

 

_yeah, I know you’re excited too_

 

 **im-what-im:** I mean same I know he’s excited to hang out with me too

 

_smartass_

  
**im-what-im:** ✧･ﾟ:* ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ✧･ﾟ:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP
> 
> that's not a plot twist i was rlly making it obvious wonkyun liked each other lmao <3 i'm wonkyun trash (but i'll also fight wonho for changkyun no lie)
> 
> today was a rlly nice day for me so i'm really happy to update this again <3 and thank you all so so so so so much for your comments!!!!!!! they all make me smile!!!! i'm so happy this fic makes you all smile too!!! :') 
> 
> also be honest: did you guys read this fic because of wonkyun, showki, or the hyungheonhyuk trinity (OMG TRIPLE H HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA), and why are you still reading? i'm a curious potato
> 
> comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked


	6. kiwi: why would heaven help you demons?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kiwi** : HOLY SHIT  
>  **kiwi** : I can't believe sweet angelic Jooheon brought 2 devils to life
> 
> sigh  
> i just wanted a nice night with changkyun  
> it sucks having crazy friends :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MAY I REMIND YOU THIS FIC IS CRACK SO ANYTHING EXAGGERATEDLY DUMB JUST FUELS THE CRACK OF THE STORY OK. this is for laughs (in case there's someone out there who's too serious and doesn't enjoy reading people do stupid things that clearly fits crack fiction)
> 
> also pls support our beloved maknae and my best boy bc his mixtape is dropping later!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 #FLYWITHME #YESILLFLYWITHYOUCHANGKYUN 
> 
> CURRENT VOTES:
> 
> Team JooWon - 4 + 2 = 6  
> Team JooHyuk - 4 + 1 = 5  
> Team HyungHyuk - 5 + 4 = 9
> 
> REALLY GUYS. HYUNGHYUK IS STILL IN THE LEAD???? LMAO 
> 
> (also thank u to everyone who loved the triple h reference, i'm already contemplating on a hyungheonhyuk ending but don't get your hopes up LOL)

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo hyung and I are going to watch a movie at 6

 **kiwi:** so we won't reply to you sad sacks until 9 or something

 **kiwi:**  are you sure you don't want us to pick you up, @h_won?

 

 **turtle:** the event is up until 11 PM, I'll utilize whatever length of time I can to woo Jooheon

 **turtle:** I can handle the walking distance

 

 **cucumber killer:** ya same

 **cucumber killer:** nr u sure ur just gon watch a movie

 

 **kiwi:** FUCK OFF

 **kiwi:** I HOPE JOOHEON IGNORES YOU

 

 **turtle:** same

 

 **cucumber killer:** i didnt even say anything??? kihyun pls…

 **cucumber killer:** r u still mad cos i hit u w the football

 **cucumber killer:** cos u n i kno thats just an accident

 

 **turtle:** accident or not I would’ve loved to see it

 

 **kiwi:** I don’t need to hope Jooheon ignores you because he’s doing it already

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL

 

_where u guys at_

_changkyun and i are w jooheon_

_no sign of gunhee yet_

_but jackson’s here_

 

 **turtle:** are you fucking kidding me

 **turtle:** double elimination it is then

 

 **cucumber killer:** dude we only planned 4 gunhee

 **cucumber killer:** n dont even say we pay changkyun cos i owe him 2.5k won by accident

 

 **turtle:** I OWE HIM 6K FOR UNSOLICITED ADVICE SO DON’T COMPLAIN

 

 **kiwi:** I should feel sorry for you both but you only have yourselves to blame

 **kiwi:** at this point I hope Changkyun sucks your wallets dry

 

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkieeeee control ur lil conman crush

 

_screw off_

_u guys keep whining_

_be glad he’s helping u_

 

 **turtle:** what part of unsolicited do you not understand?

 

 **cucumber killer:** its a vrry big word hyungwon

 **cucumber killer:** lmao

 

_fuck u minhyuk_

_i’ll tell changkyun to double ur shit_

 

 **cucumber killer:** HOSEOK DONT U FUKIN DARE I CAN MSSG HIM THAT U LIKE HIM N END U

 

_YOU’LL REGRET DOING THAT_

 

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo hyung says he thinks your blackmail war is more entertaining than the movie we’ll watch

 

 **turtle:** why are you playing messenger all of a sudden?

 

 **kiwi:** because he’s driving us to the mall, you inattentive quack

 

 **turtle:** it’s only 5:30

 

 **kiwi:** we’re going to eat first duh

 **kiwi:** common knowledge when dating?

 **kiwi:** oh right

 **kiwi:** you idiots aren’t dating anyone

 

 **cucumber killer:** chae y hav u nver killed him when he slept

 

 **turtle:** you forget Hyunwoo hyung exists

 **turtle:** he’ll snap me like a twig

 

 **cucumber killer:** tru

 

_true_

 

 **kiwi:** true

 **kiwi:** true -Hyunwoo

 

 **turtle:** and as much as I loathe to agree with shrimp boy, we are just pining idiots

 

 **cucumber killer:** i refuse 2 be head idiot

 **cucumber killer:** shld b hoseok bc we r both intellectuals 4 liking honey <3

 

_ARE U SAYING LIKING CHANGKUUN MAKES ME DUMB????_

 

 **cucumber killer:** 4 1, u spelled his name wrong

 

_IT’S A TYPO!!!!!_

_ >:( _

_I NEED A NEW ROOMMATE_

 

 **cucumber killer:** :(

 **cucumber killer:** im sorey hoseokkie :(

 **cucumber killer:** ill be nicer 2 u now promise

 **cucumber killer:** i wont bet ur kidney nemore 2 :(

 

 **kiwi:** lol

 **kiwi:** betting Hyungwon’s kidney that’s a lie

 

 **turtle:** if anyone needs a new roommate, it’s me

 

_oh shit guys hurry up_

_i can see gunhee by the entrance_

_and changkyun wants to go somewhere also_

 

 **cucumber killer:** dude can u pls do us a favor n take jooheon w u

 

_fine fine_

_crap jooheon doesn’t want to move and changkyun wants to leave w o him_

_guys gunhee’s getting closer_

_GUYS_

_WRU_

 

 **turtle:** we may or may not have locked the men’s toilet…

 

_WHAT_

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_?????????_

 

 **turtle:** it was impromptu okay?!

 **turtle:** we found a ring of keys on the floor right when we saw Jackson and his friends go in the toilet

 

 **kiwi:** fucking hell

 **kiwi:** you two are crazy

 **kiwi:** what the fuck

 **kiwi:** I’m going to have spare keys made for myself later

 

_SAME_

_ETF GUYS_

_WTF_

 

 **cucumber killer:** WE DIDNT STEAL THE KEYS OK THE JANITOR MUSTVE DROPPED THEM

 **cucumber killer:** THIS IS HEAVENS WAY OF HELPING US

 

 **kiwi:** you mean hell, right?!

 **kiwi:** why would heaven help you demons?!

 

 **cucumber killer:** also hoseok r u showing changkyun our chat????

 

_no_

 

 **turtle:** how the hell does he know what we did then?

 

 **cucumber killer:** tbf hes praising us 4 thinkin outside the box

 

 **turtle:** that’s not the point

 

_i’m talking to him ofc u stupidasses_

_he’s talking to u guys???_

 

 **cucumber killer:** we have a grp chat w him

 **cucumber killer:** duh

 

_oh right he has his phone out_

_guys good news_

_changkyun got jooheon to move w us_

_but hurry up_

 

 **turtle:**...we caved in

 

_huh????_

 

 **cucumber killer:** no

 **cucumber killer:** U caved in not WE

 **cucumber killer:** we owe kyun 12k 2 keep jooheon frm seeing gunhee while we commence our plot

 

_????????_

_12 FUCKING THOUSAND_

_NO WONDER CHANGKYUN'S SMILING_

_IT'S A BIT UNSETTLING BUT HE'S SO CUTE_

 

 **shownu:** what did i miss

 **shownu:** kihyun’s ordering our food and i’m lazy to backread

 

_these fuckers locked jackson in the bathroom and owe changkyun craptons of money_

_and now they’re gonna do something to gunhee wtf_

 

 **shownu:** oh

 

 **turtle:** we’re not going to kill him, Hoseok hyung

 

_wAIT A FUCKING SECOND_

_MINHYUK_

_THE SHIT YOU BAKED LAST NIGHT THAT U DIDN’T LET ME EAT_

_DON’T TELL ME U LOADED IT W LAXATIVES_

 

 **cucumber killer:** wat made u think that...

 

_I REMEMBER SEEING A BOTTLE OF POWDER AT HOME AND I KNIW_

_U DON’T USE THAT SHIT_

 

 **cucumber killer:** ok that was our 1st plan

  **cucumber killer:** but earlier my music history prof confiscated my brownies so no

 

 **shownu:** this reminds me of that dumb and dumber movie

 **shownu:**  they did the same thing

 

 **kiwi:**  WELL I THINK THESE TWO REALLY ARE DUMB AND DUMBER RIGHT NOW

 **kiwi:**  EXCEPT THEY SHOULD BE DUMBASS 1 AND DUMBASS 2 

 

[Yoo Kihyun changed Lee Minhyuk’s nickname to  **DUMBASS 1** ]

 

[Yoo Kihyun changed Chae Hyungwon’s nickname to  **DUMBASS 2** ]

 

 

 **kiwi:** HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE PEOPLE 

 **kiwi:** LAXATIVES ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** excuse moi ur the 1 who suggested it 2 wonwon

 

 **kiwi:** I WAS ONLY KIDDING

 **kiwi:** I DIDN’T KNOW HYUNGWON WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO AGREE TO IT

 

 **DUMBASS 2:** I literally said I was dead serious about my question!

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** jst take responsibility 4 ur words shrimpy

 

 **kiwi:**  I HOPE YOUR NEW PLAN ISN'T AS SHITTY

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** LMAO IS THAT PUN INTENDED HAHAHSDHADBSHABHKADSBHKDABHASBD

 

 **kiwi:** OH MY FUCKING GOD I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY

 

 **DUMBASS 2:** we're just going to have a little chat with Gunhee, that's all

 

 **kiwi:** FUCK NO I DON'T BELIEVE THAT

 **kiwi:** YOU SOUND LIKE A MAFIA MEMBER

 

 **DUMBASS 2:** WE'RE JUST GOING TO TALK TO HIM BECAUSE WHAT ELSE WOULD WE DO?

 

 **kiwi:** IDK, LOCK HIM IN THE TOILET TOO?

 **kiwi:** OR OUTSIDE THE VENUE?

 **kiwi:** OR TRAP HIM IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET?

 **kiwi:** I MEAN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING ARSENAL OF KEYS

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** omg

 **DUMBASS 1:** hes right

 **DUMBASS 1:** thnx 4 dem suggestions kiwi ;)

 **DUMBASS 1:** well figure this out

 **DUMBASS 1:** n 4 the record we rlly were just plannin 2 talk 2 him

 **DUMBASS 1:** but ur ideas r more foolproof

 

 **kiwi:** FUCK ME

 **kiwi:** YOU GUYS MADE ME THE BRAIN OF YOUR OPERATION

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** lol thnx 4 all ur help <3 

 **DUMBASS 1:** this is y ur my bff 5ever <3 

 

 **DUMBASS 2:** target in sight

 **DUMBASS 2:** Operation ‘Unrival the Rival’ starts now

 

 **shownu:** tell us how it goes

 

 **kiwi:**  HYUNWOO DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM

 

 **shownu:** it's still better than the laxative plan

 **shownu:** and you suggested that too

 

 **DUMBASS 1:** yep hyung u better watch what kihyun cooks from now on

 

 **kiwi:** DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF EVEN THINKING OF DOING THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND

 **kiwi:** FUCK I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN WATCH THE MOVIE WITH THIS

 **kiwi:** I FEEL GUILTY

 

 **shownu:** we can always watch tomorrow 

 **shownu:** so we go to the event?

 

 **kiwi:** yes please

 **kiwi:** I can't bear the guilt that these two may do something stupid

 **kiwi:** I mean stupider than usual

 

 **shownu:** ok

 **shownu:** but doesn't the event need tickets

 

 **kiwi:** @wonhoseok

 

_what do u want_

 

 **kiwi:** are there still tickets being sold?

 

_uhhh let me ask changkyun_

_he knows the people selling_

_u know in the end i just gave him the money and he bought our tix_

_ok changkyun said he can get 2 tix for u guys_

_it's 2.5k per tix_

 

 **kiwi:**????????????????????

 **kiwi:** ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO BE JUST 1K?

 **kiwi:** YOU EVEN SENT A SCREENSHOT BEFORE

 

_he says service charge_

 

 **kiwi:** omfg

 **kiwi:** the dumbasses really were telling the truth

 **kiwi:** I thought they were exaggerating

 **kiwi:** why doesn't this faze you?!

 

_bc i like Changkyun <3_

_and if we get married, at least i know he knows how to make money_

_so we'll never starve_

_i didn't like him just bc he's cute ok_

 

 **kiwi:** you're so fucking whipped

 **kiwi:** fine

 **kiwi:** we'll pay him when we get there

 **kiwi:** for now PLEASE make sure the dumbasses don't do anything stupid to Gunhee

 

_fine i'll try_

_i didn't even know things would go this far_

_just hurry up bc min and won won't let anyone stand in their way_

 

 **kiwi:** you know what you should do?

 **kiwi:** snatch the fucking keys from them

 **kiwi:** YEAH

 **kiwi:** DO THAT

 **kiwi:** THAT'LL BUY US TIME

 **kiwi:** AND ALSO FREE JACKSON AND THE REST

 **kiwi:** HOLY SHIT

 **kiwi:** I can't believe sweet angelic Jooheon brought 2 devils to life

 

_sigh_

_i just wanted a nice night with changkyun_

_it sucks having crazy friends :(_

 

 **kiwi:** when we arrive, Changkyun is ALL yours

 **kiwi:** just keep the dumbasses at bay for me right now

 **kiwi:** I've caused this mess and I have to fix it

 

 **shownu:** with great power comes great responsibility

 

 **kiwi:** are you sure you're really okay with this?

 **kiwi:** I know you really wanted to watch that superhero movie badly :(

 

 **shownu:** it's ok

 **shownu:** you're doing the right thing

 **shownu:** i'm already watching a superhero :)

 

 **kiwi:** <3

 

 **shownu:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, some serious talk: YOU! Yes, YOU! Thank you so much for reading this fic. To everyone who enjoys the stuff I'm dropping in this fic, my weird humor and snippy dialogue, thank you so much!!! I truly enjoy writing and updating this fic knowing that it's brought smiles to many faces (or at least, that's what you guys keep saying so I'm assuming it does make y'all smile HAHAHAHA). It's why I'm so eager to reply to your comments and hear out everything you say! I'm even happier that you guys actually read my author's notes and even answer my questions!!! It's a pleasure writing for you guys, so I'll do my best to never disappoint you guys in this fic. I hope we can all keep interacting with each other, since it really feels different to write for a fic where the readers are so loud and engaged and just screeching what they enjoyed reading and what ship they want to see!!! Ahh lol I became cheesy I'm sorry XD but yeah, I'm really, really thankful for you guys <3 stay awesome, peeps! and never stop voting for the joowon/joohyuk(/hyunghyuk???? Y'ALL PLS HAHAHAHA) poll!!!
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2K HITS LIKE WOW THIS IS MY FIRST????? (at least for my kpop fics) SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ;A;
> 
> and secondly, I have a proposal to make (y'all can take this seriously or not, I'm just being my funny self). If y'all want me to update often please send me nice Changkyun pictures on my twitter HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> (I'm kidding, you guys don't really have to, but I'll be super happy if you guys do it)
> 
> thirdly, I'm going to do a double update on Friday or Saturday (extra long chapters if y'all send me ck pictures LOL) so stay tuned for that, I guess? :D since YEAH this is just THE START of the actual insanity that's going to happen LOL AND I KNOW MANY PEOPLE ARE REQUESTING FOR MORE SHOWKI AND LOVE SHOWNU'S WEIRDASS DIALOGUE SO I'LL TRY MY BEST GUYS
> 
> WOW I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T GET TURNED OFF BY THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE anyway comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked


	7. cucumber killer: WAR OF THE VISUALS SHOWING IN THEATERS NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kiwi** : I’m just saying  
>  **kiwi** : Hoseok, what kind of dumbassery is walking around a public event  
>  **kiwi** : SHIRTLESS  
>  **kiwi** : ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS
> 
>  **cucumber killer** : u jst jelly cos hoseokkie has a gr10 bod  
>  **cucumber killer** : n every1 stopped listenin 2 ur karaoke 2 watch him strip his shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I'm going to do a DOUBLE update today so the joowon vs joohyuk vs hyunghyuk poll will be updated in the next chapter's chapter notes instead! and i'm also going to reply to your comments later!!!
> 
> please enjoy this chapter and be ready for another chapter later in the evening (it's 3:30 am where i'm at lol)!!!

**GROUP** **CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **kiwi:** I’m so tired

 **kiwi:** OF YOU GUYS

 

 **cucumber killer:** 12am n he still be bitching

 **cucumber killer:** look ki i kno ur pissed bc ‘we ruined ur d8 nite’ but

 **cucumber killer:** u kno who shld be pissed???

 **cucumber killer:** ME

 **cucumber killer:** oh n cucufrogturtle 2

 

 **kiwi:** excuse me?

 **kiwi:** you almost got us all BANNED from future events of the Music College

 **kiwi:** because you guys broke the fucking tables at the food area!!!

 **kiwi:** I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY

 

 **turtle:** we didn’t break them!

 **turtle:** those were foldable tables!

 **turtle:** we just accidentally flipped them over!

 **turtle:** and you aren’t innocent

 **turtle:** you yelled at a professor and almost hit him in the face!!!!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** THE PARTY WAS LOUD SO HE UNDERSTOOD

 **kiwi:** I APOLOGIZED FYI

 **kiwi:** AND HE SOUNDED LIKE MINHYUK, OKAY?

 

 **turtle:** WHEN SOMEONE TELLS YOU TO STOP HOGGING THE KARAOKE MACHINE, YOU STOP!

 

 **cucumber killer:** UR IMPULSE 2 YELL AT ME ALWAYS IS SO R00D!!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** n excuse u!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** HOW WERE WE SPPOSED 2 KNO JACKSON N HIS FRIENDS FOUND OUT WE LOCKED THE MENS ROOM

 **cucumber killer:** HOSEOKKIE DID A GOOD JOB STEALIN THE KEYS FRM US

 **cucumber killer:** N HE ISNT STUPID 2 TELL JACKSON WE LOCKED IT

 

 **kiwi:** WHO CARES HOW HE FOUND OUT

 **kiwi:** OF COURSE HE’LL COME AFTER THE BOTH OF YOU

 

 **cucumber killer:** HE LOOKED READY 2 MURDER ME N FROGGY

 **cucumber killer:** STAYIN UNDER THE TABLES IN THE FOOD AREA WAS THE BEST OPTION

 **cucumber killer:** BUT UR KARAOKE-HOGGIN ASS JUST HAD 2 YELL @ A PROF

 **cucumber killer:** N U ENDED UP EXPOSIN OUR HIDING PLACE BC U RUN LIKE A CHICKEN TRYNA CROSS A ROAD BUT ISNT LOOKING WHERE ITS GOIN

 

 **turtle:** I still can’t thank Hyunwoo hyung enough for saving us

 

 **cucumber killer:** YE

 **cucumber killer:** AT LST SUM1 WANTED US SAFE

 

 **shownu:** i just explained to jackson you two did it because of your love for jooheon

 

 **cucumber killer:**?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:** WHAT IF HE TELLS JOOHEON???????!!!!!!!!!

 

 **shownu:** no i talked to him

 **shownu:** he won’t tell jooheon

 **shownu:** and he isn’t interested in jooheon either

 **shownu:** quote

 **shownu:** ‘jooheon’s just my buddy bro what the fuck are they thinking?’

 **shownu:** unquote

 

 **turtle:** oh…

 **turtle:** thank god

 **turtle:** I almost had a panic attack there

 

 **shownu:** he said he’ll still kill you guys if he ever sees you in campus though

 

 **cucumber killer:** y??????

 **cucumber killer:** its not liek the bathroom is a horrble place

 

_u dumbass_

_how would u like it if u were in a public toilet and someone suddenly locks it???_

_ofc he’d freak!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 **kiwi:** ah

 **kiwi:** the OTHER reason why were were almost banned

 

 **cucumber killer:** omfg can u pls stop attacking evry1??????!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** ITS MIDNIGHT FFS

 

 **kiwi:** I’m just saying

 **kiwi:** Hoseok, what kind of dumbassery is walking around a public event

 **kiwi:** SHIRTLESS

 **kiwi:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

 

 **cucumber killer:** u jst jelly cos hoseokkie has a gr10 bod

 **cucumber killer:** n every1 stopped listenin 2 ur karaoke 2 watch him strip his shirt

 

_SOME IDIOTS SPILLED A LOT OF PUNCH ON CHANGKYUN’S SHIRT OK_

_I CAN’T JUST LET HIM WALK AROUND LIKE THAT_

 

 **kiwi:** OH

 **kiwi:** AND THE ONLY SOLUTION WAS MAKING HIM WEAR YOUR SHIRT INSTEAD?

 

_DUH_

_IT’S WHAT A BOYFRIEND WOULD DO_

_HAVEN’T U HEARD OF ‘BOYFRIEND SHIRT’_

_AND HERE U ARE ALWAYS BOASTING UR THE ONLY ONE IN THE GC WITH A BOYFRIEND_

 

 **kiwi:** YOU COULD HAVE STRIPPED IN THE TOILET INSTEAD

 **kiwi:** AND WOW YOU’RE NOT EVEN HIS BOYFRIEND

 

_NOT YET BUT I WILL BE_

_YOU’RE SO RUDE_

 

 **turtle:** but you know, Hoseok hyung

 **turtle:** he has a point

 **turtle:** instead of giving only Changkyun a show

 **turtle:** you gave everyone a show

 

 **cucumber killer:** o dats cos hoseokkie wants 2 show off

 **cucumber killer:** duh

 **cucumber killer:** so changkyunnie wld say

 **cucumber killer:** ‘omfg he has a hot bod n every1 knows it’

 **cucumber killer:** ‘n theyre gonna b so jelly bc hes strippin 4 me’

 **cucumber killer:** ;)

 

_OMFG SHUT UP MINHYUK_

_WHOSE FAULT IS IT ANYWAY_

_THAT CHANGKYUNS SHIRT GOT WET_

_URS AND HYUNGWONS_

 

 **cucumber killer:** oi

 **cucumber killer:** we 4got our cups were still full

 **cucumber killer:** bc it was joohoneys turn 2 rap on stage <3

 **cucumber killer:** we couldnt help but jump n cheer

 

 **kiwi:** you mean blow people’s ears off

 **kiwi:** istg Minhyuk your mouth is worse than an airhorn

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu karaoke flop!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** also that little brat deserves it

 **cucumber killer:** he conned us!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:**...he did…

 

 **kiwi:** TO BE FAIR TO CHANGKYUN

 **kiwi:** you idiots were able to talk to Jooheon properly tonight

 **kiwi:** ESPECIALLY YOU, HYUNGWON!

 **kiwi:** it’s YOUR fault for being hasty

 **kiwi:** you guys were so hung up with Gunhee being a threat that you caved in paying Changkyun a lump sum instead of what you owed him for advice

 

 **turtle:** but I didn’t even ask for advice

 

 **kiwi:** Changkyun knew you needed the advice so be grateful!

 **kiwi:** Jooheon didn’t even hang out with Gunhee tonight because you guys were busy talking about that drama you like!

 

 **turtle:** but he tricked us into thinking Gunhee was a threat!

 

 **cucumber killer:** YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** ALL THIS TIME

 **cucumber killer:** GUNHEE WAS HARMLESS

 **cucumber killer:** OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **cucumber killer:** DDDDD8<

 **cucumber killer:** HE EVEN BROUGHT HIS GF W HIM EARLIER

 **cucumber killer:** 4 REALSSSSSSSSS

 

 **shownu:** um

 **shownu:** i think i know why changkyun said gunhee was a threat

 

 **turtle:** why, hyung?

 

 **shownu:** you see

 **shownu:** gunhee met his girlfriend through blendr

 **shownu:** that dating app

 **shownu:** and he encourages jooheon to use it

 **shownu:** sometimes they go on double dates together

 

_JOOHEON’S USING A DATING APP??????????_

 

 **turtle:** WHAT?

 **turtle:** CHANGKYUN NEVER TOLD ME THIS

 

 **cucumber killer:** WAT

 **cucumber killer:** HYUNG

 **cucumber killer:** HOW LONG DID U KNO THAT??????

 

 **shownu:** since last month

 

 **cucumber killer:** WHY DIDNT U TELL US???????

 

 **shownu:** jooheon wanted to keep it a secret

 

 **kiwi:** then why are you telling us now?

 

 **shownu:** because i don’t like seeing hyungwon and minhyuk blame changkyun for something that isn’t his fault

 **shownu:** changkyun doesn’t know about the dating app

 **shownu:** maybe he sees jooheon and gunhee together after their failed double dates

 **shownu:** they’ve been stood up a lot of times and the only time gunhee had a successful date was when he didn’t bring jooheon with him

 

 **turtle:** this is crucial information

 **turtle:** you’ve been hiding our true enemy all this time

 

 **cucumber killer:** I DONT UNDERSTAND

 **cucumber killer:** Y JOOHEON HAD 2 RESORT 2 A DATING APP

 **cucumber killer:** WHEN IM HERE!!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** AM I NOT ENUF????

 **cucumber killer:** JOOHEON LOVE ME PLS!!!!!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** pathetic theatrics.

 

 **turtle:** confirmed

 **turtle:** I chatted with Changkyun

 **turtle:** he doesn’t know about the dating app.

 **turtle:** _[sent screenshot_681338.jpg]_

  

> **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** look hyung I really had no idea Gunhee had a girlfriend
> 
> **im-what-im:** I literally see them eat together in Strawberry Kiss every TThF
> 
>  
> 
> _wait._
> 
> _Hyunwoo hyung said Jooheon is using blendr_
> 
> _do you know about this?_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** what?
> 
> **im-what-im:** he is?
> 
> **im-what-im:** holy shit
> 
> **im-what-im:** he kept a secret from me
> 
> **im-what-im:** can’t blame him though
> 
> **im-what-im:** so this is why he asked me to pick between 6 pictures of girls
> 
>  
> 
> _I can’t believe you don’t know this_
> 
> _or had gotten a hint_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** well
> 
> **im-what-im:** Jooheon asking me about pretty girls is pretty normal
> 
> **im-what-im:** so I didn’t really think it was any different
> 
> **im-what-im:** sometimes he even asks me about this girl in my Physics class he finds cute
> 
> **im-what-im:** you and Minhyuk hyung should be grateful that I didn’t help Jooheon get her digits
> 
>  
> 
> _but you’re not doing it for us_
> 
> _you’re doing it because you know that girl would assume you’re the one who likes her_
> 
>  
> 
> **im-what-im:** exactomundo
> 
> **im-what-im:** still
> 
> **im-what-im:** 2 birds with 1 stone
> 
> **im-what-im:** look hyung, I’m sorry that I was misinformed
> 
> **im-what-im:** but I still won’t refund you guys for keeping Jooheon away from Gunhee hyung earlier

 

 **shownu:** did you tell him to keep it a secret

 

 **turtle:** yeah, don’t worry, hyung

 **turtle:** I still feel really upset

 **turtle:** what if he finds the girl of his dreams in that app?

 

 **cucumber killer:** WE MAKE HIM GAY B4 THAT HAPPENS

 

 **kiwi:** that is the saddest thing you’ve said today

 **kiwi:** I believe we’re all deprived of sleep

 **kiwi:** we should just continue this mess of a chat later

 

_NO_

_U GUYS SHOULD TALK ABOUT IT NOW_

_MINHYUK IS PLAYING THAT CHEESY SONG BY THAT SWIFT GIRL ON SPEAKERS_

_MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!_

_I CAN’T FOCUS ON MY CHAT WITH CHANGKYUN BC OF IT_

 

 **shownu:** what song

 

[ **Lee Minhyuk** activated his microphone]

 

 **turtle:** it’s “You Belong With Me”, hyung

 

 **kiwi:** FUCK

 **kiwi:** MY LAPTOP IS ON MAX VOLUME

 **kiwi:** SHUT YOUR DAMN MICROPHONE BEFORE I TURN MINE ON

 

_DO WHAT HE SAYS MINHYUK_

 

[ **Lee Minhyuk** deactivated his microphone]

 

 **kiwi:** FINE

 **kiwi:** LET’S DISCUSS

 **kiwi:** MAYBE JOOHEON JUST DOESN’T FIND YOU IDIOTS ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH FOR HIM TO DATE

 

_um_

_no_

_look ki_

_as much as u and i hate them_

_u have to admit there’s no way in hell jooheon thinks they’re unattractive_

_even if he’s straight as a board_

 

 **cucumber killer:** BOARDS CAN BE BENT

 

 **kiwi:** for goodness’ sake shut the fuck up for a few seconds, won’t you?

 

 **shownu:** we should all sleep

 **shownu:** i reserved tickets for all of us later

 **shownu:** we’re going to watch a movie at 1 pm

 

 **kiwi:** wait

 **kiwi:** really?

 

 **shownu:** to cheer everyone up

 **shownu:** i just received my pay for that swimming gig i had last weekend

 **shownu:** this is also my advanced birthday gift to everyone except kihyun

 

 **kiwi:** are you sure, Hyunwoo hyung?

 

 **cucumber killer:** OMFG

 **cucumber killer:** ;A;

 **cucumber killer:** UR SO SWEET HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:** oh wow…

 **turtle:** thank you, Hyunwoo hyung!

 

_omg hyunwoo u shouldn’t have!!!! :((((_

_uR SO NICE!!!!!!!_

 

 **kiwi:** is it only us 5?

 

 **shownu:** i also bought for jooheon and changkyun

 **shownu:** they said yes

 

 **cucumber killer:** OMFG HYUNG UR A SAINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:** seeing Jooheon for two days straight

 **turtle:** I can’t believe it

 **turtle:** am I really dreaming?

 

_DIBS ON CHANGKYUN SITTING NEXT TO ME_

 

 **cucumber killer:** YEA YEA YEA WE KNO THAT ALREDY!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** DIBS ON JOOHEON!!!

 

 **turtle:** he can sit between us

 **turtle:** then we’ll see who he likes more

 

 **cucumber killer:** u jst got lucky 2day u stupid frog

 

 **kiwi:** oi vey

 

 **shownu:** i’m sorry ki

 

 **kiwi:** why?

 **kiwi:** please don’t apologize, Hyunwoo

 **kiwi:** you’re the one treating me and everyone else!

 **kiwi:** even though they’re all pain in the asses, you did this out of consideration

 **kiwi:** and I won’t complain because I’ll enjoy watching the movie with you

 

 **shownu:** i know

 **shownu:** but there were no more reservations for tickets for the superhero movie @ 1 pm

 **shownu:** so i chose the horror movie instead

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL OMG HOSEOKKIES GONNA CRY!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** his muscles r gonna b useless lmaooooooooo

 

_SHUT UP THAT WAS ONLY 1 TIME_

_AND I CRIED BECAUSE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER DIED THAT’S ALL_

 

 **cucumber killer:** who tf has a fav chara in a gory horror movie????

 **cucumber killer:** LMAO PLS

 

 **turtle:** isn’t Jooheon afraid of horror movies?

 **turtle:** how did you get Jooheon to agree, hyung?

 

 **shownu:** i didn’t tell him what movie

 **shownu:** and he likes free stuff as much as you all do

 

 **cucumber killer:** stop complaining cucufrogturtle

 **cucumber killer:** this is PERFECT

 **cucumber killer:** when joohoney gets scared hes gonna cling 2 me!!!!! <3 <3 <3

 

 **turtle:** who says he’ll cling to you?

 **turtle:** you jumpscare him as much as anything else he’s scared of does

 

 **cucumber killer:** ur practically invisible 2 him

 

 **turtle:** he talked to me earlier!

 

 **cucumber killer:** w e u jst got lucky

 **cucumber killer:** since jackson n gunhee r outta the way now

 **cucumber killer:** WAR OF THE VISUALS SHOWING IN THEATERS NOW

 

 **kiwi:** now this is the movie I’ve been waiting for

 

 **shownu:** same

 **shownu:** btw ki we’re still having dinner after right?

 

 **kiwi:** of course!

 

 **cucumber killer:** r we comin w 2?

 

 **kiwi:** of course NOT!

 

 **cucumber killer:** I WAS ONLY JOKIN DUHHHH

 **cucumber killer:** geez u suck @ takin jokes

 

 **kiwi:** whatever

 **kiwi:** by the way Hyunwoo

 **kiwi:** let’s just watch the superhero movie after the dinner

 **kiwi:** my treat

 **kiwi:** <3

 

 **shownu:** ok

 **shownu:** <3

 

 **cucumber killer:** istg this pda is gettin tirin

 

 **turtle:** I think it’s sweet

 

 **cucumber killer:** u also think u have a chance w jooheon

 **cucumber killer:** obvs ur thoughts r impaired

 

_gdi can we all just go to sleep now_

 

 **kiwi:** I'm way ahead of you

 **kiwi:** happy nightmares you brainfarts

 **kiwi:** and good night Hyunwoo <3

 

 **shownu:** good night everyone and kiwi <3

 

_good night_

_see u guys tomorrow <3_

 

 **turtle:** good night to all except Kihyun and Minhyuk

 **turtle:** <3

 

 **cucumber killer:**  good night hoseokkie ilysm bff 10ever <3

 **cucumber killer:** good night hyunwoo hyung ur da best <3

 **cucumber killer:** i hope u trip on mud in ur dreams kiwi n froggy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! like i said earlier in the first chapter note, i'm going to update this again later with another chapter, proper author notes, and announce something special i made for this fic! but for now, please enjoy this update :')
> 
> comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked
> 
> ((also i hope y'all enjoyed the plot twist lmao))


	8. im-what-im: I think I like Hoseok hyung more now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Im Changkyun has set up a poll]
> 
> [Hyungwon - Jooheon]  
> [Minhyuk - Jooheon]  
> [Add new choice] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT VOTES:
> 
> Team JooWon - 6  
> Team JooHyuk - 5  
> Team HyungHyuk - 9 + 6 = 15
> 
> wow........... i'm not disappointed and not surprised :')

**GROUP CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun)

 

[ **Im Changkyun** has renamed the chat to  _betting pool_ ]

 

[ **Im Changkyun**  has added  **Chae Hyungwon** ,  **Lee Minhyuk** ,  **Shin Hoseok** ,  **Yoo Kihyun** , and  **Son Hyunwoo**  in  _betting pool_ ]

 

 **im-what-im:** hi, hyungs

 

 **h_won:** Changkyun

 **h_won:** what is this?

 **h_won:** it’s only 8 am

 **h_won:** too early to con people for money, don’t you think?

 

 **im-what-im:** well I saw everyone online

 **im-what-im:** so I thought it’s the best time to talk

 

 **yoo.ki:** I never expected you to be the money-minded type, Changkyun

 

 **im-what-im:** natural selection goes after the weak, hyung

 **im-what-im:** anyway

 **im-what-im:** this is just a survey

 **im-what-im:** I’m not charging for bets because of the Gunhee thing

 

 **minpuppy:** my wallet died bc of u kyun :(

 

 **h_won:** who spent more between the both of us, hyung?

 

 **im-what-im:** lol

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** good morning changkyun

 

 **im-what-im:** morning, hyung

 **im-what-im:** thanks for the movie treat!

 

_good morning kkukkungie <3 _

 

 **im-what-im:** morning, Hodu <3

 

 **yoo.ki:** Hodu?

 

_it’s his nickname for me_

 

 **yoo.ki:** I see…

 

 **minpuppy:** he didnt tell us

 **minpuppy:** lololololol

 **minpuppy:** ok so were all complete n awake

 **minpuppy:** now wat

 

[ **Im Changkyun** has set up a poll]

   

> [Hyungwon - Jooheon]
> 
> [Minhyuk - Jooheon]
> 
> [Add new choice]
> 
>  

**im-what-im:** that’s it

 **im-what-im:** I just want to know

 **im-what-im:** still staying a neutral party

 **im-what-im:** and for the fun of it, it’s best not to tell who voted which?

 

 **yoo.ki:** agreed

 **yoo.ki:** so whoever wins the poll won’t get big-headed

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** ok

 

_ok!!!_

 

 **minpuppy:** get ready 2 get rekt when u see im their choice 2 support frog

 

 **h_won:** don’t get too cocky, hyung

 

[ **Lee Minhyuk** has voted]

[ **Shin Hoseok** has voted]

[ **Son Hyunwoo** has voted]

[ **Yoo Kihyun** has voted]

[ **Chae Hyungwon** has voted]

  

> **FINAL POLL RESULTS:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Hyungwon - Jooheon] - (2) 40%
> 
> [Minhyuk - Jooheon] - (2) 40%
> 
> [Hyungwon - Minhyuk] - (1) 20%

 

 **im-what-im:** oh wow

 

 **minpuppy:**??????????????????????????????????

 **minpuppy:** WHO VOTED THE LAST?????????????

 **minpuppy:** no way i wanna kiss froggy

 **minpuppy:** D8<

 

 **h_won:** …

 **h_won:** who would… what…

 

_don’t look at me_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** not me

 

 **yoo.ki:** nope

 

 **minpuppy:**????????!!!!!!!!!!

 **minpuppy:** @h_won 

 

 **h_won:** it’s definitely not me!

 **h_won:** maybe it was you!

 

 **minpuppy:** NO??????????

 **minpuppy:** IVE LIKED JOOHEON 4 2 YRS ALREDY????????

 **minpuppy:** MAYBE IT WAS HOSEOKKIE

 **minpuppy:** U COULDNT MAKE UP UR MIND

 

_UH NO_

_I WONT SAY WHO I VOTED BUT DEF NOT U 2 TOGETHER_

 

 **yoo.ki:** same

 **yoo.ki:** why would I want my two biggest headaches to get together

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** no i only choose what’s in the choices

 

 **yoo.ki:** maybe one of you guys have a crush on the other

 **yoo.ki:** admit it

 

 **minpuppy:** theres nothing 2 admit

 **minpuppy:** i like jooheon

 

 **h_won:** I like Jooheon too

 **h_won:** very much

 **h_won:** would I do stupid things that would jeopardize my tarnish-free academic record if I was just pretending to like Jooheon?

 **h_won:** no.

 

 **minpuppy:** WOULD I BAKE BROWNIES W LAXATIVES IF I DIDNT LIKE JOOHEON???

 **minpuppy:** THINK ABT THAT KIWI

 

 **im-what-im:** you did that?

 **im-what-im:** why would you give Jooheon brownies with laxatives?

 **im-what-im:** he doesn’t have bowel problems anymore

 **im-what-im:** that was just 1 month ago

 

 **yoo.ki:** it was for Gunhee, Changkyun

 

 **im-what-im:** oh

 **im-what-im:** forget I said anything

 

 **minpuppy:** u kno what

 **minpuppy:** idc who voted that

 **minpuppy:** im just gon focus on winning joohoneys heart

 **minpuppy:** like i always planned

 **minpuppy:** ur just a bump in the road froggo

 

 **h_won:** we’ll see about that

 **h_won:** he won’t cling to you in the movies later

 **h_won:** I’ll make sure of it

 

 **im-what-im:** um

 **im-what-im:** good luck to both of you…?

 **im-what-im:** my services are always open to you guys btw

 

 **yoo.ki:** Changkyun…

 

_let him earn u cheapo_

 

 **yoo.ki:** whatever, Hoseok

 

 **minpuppy:** thnx kyun <3

 

 **h_won:** we know, Changkyun

 

[ **Chae Hyungwon** has left  _betting pool_ ]

 

[ **Lee Minhyuk** has left  _betting pool_ ]

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** hey changkyun

 **son_hyunwoo:** could you send me a life?

 **son_hyunwoo:** sent you one already

 

 **im-what-im:** on it

 

 **yoo.ki:** Hyunwoo…

 

_omg let them live kihyun_

 

* * *

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

_OMFGGGG U KNOW I ALMOST MESSAGED_

_Y DID YALL ADD CHANGKYUN TO OUR GROUP CHAT_

_EARLIER_

_HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_DO U THINK HE NOTICED ANYTHING_

 

 **kiwi:** Hoseok hyung

 **kiwi:** you barely even messaged anything

 

_YEAH I KNOW_

_DO U THINK HE NOTICED COS MAYBE I WAS TOO QUIET????_

 

 **turtle:** I’m just going to laugh at this

 **turtle:** sigh

 **turtle:**  what time are we leaving btw   @yoo.ki 

 

 **kiwi:** we’ll have lunch separately

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo hyung’s going to pick us up at 12

 

_what_

_i thought we’re gonna have lunch together_

 

 **kiwi:** I think this is a good time to ask Changkyun out for lunch

 **kiwi:** don’t you think, hyung?

 

_it’s such a good idea but i’m scared!!!!!!!_

_what if he says no?_

 

 **kiwi:** nothing is going to happen if you don’t ask

 **kiwi:** at least you tried

 

 **turtle:** I doubt he’d say no

 **turtle:** for one, he’s swimming in money right now

 **turtle:** and two, if you guys eat in the mall, it would be convenient for everyone

 **turtle:** for Changkyun, because he has someone to go to the mall and eat with

 **turtle:** for us, so we won’t worry about Changkyun getting lost on the way to the mall

 **turtle:** and for you, because you’re batshit head-over-heels for him

 

_ur right…_

_hmm..._

_ok_

_i’ll talk to him_

 

 **kiwi:** why are you so worried though?

 **kiwi:** he even has a fucking nickname for you

 **kiwi:** Hodu????

 

 **cucumber killer:** yea u worry 2 much?!?!??! liek

 **cucumber killer:** hodu is a fukkin cute nickname 2

 **cucumber killer:** istg hoseokkie

 

_u guys_

_i just don’t want to screw up!!!!!!_

_i really really really really really really like changkyun_

_:(_

 

 **shownu:** just go talk to him

 **shownu:** :)

 

 **cucumber killer:** omg

 **cucumber killer:** HYUNWOO HYUNG USING AN EMOJI??????

 

 **turtle:** is that a bad thing…?

 

 **cucumber killer:** no

 **cucumber killer:** just rare

 **cucumber killer:** also cucufrogturtle

 **cucumber killer:** even tho we r officially rivals now

 **cucumber killer:** we shld still find a way 2 get more info abt how 2 win jooheons heart

 **cucumber killer:** w o asking changkyun

 **cucumber killer:** cos he has a way w words

 

 **turtle:** you’re right

 **turtle:** and even if I want to, I couldn’t get mad at him

 

_good_

_or i’ll smash u idiots together_

 

 **cucumber killer:** buzz off hoseokkie

 **cucumber killer:** go ask ur little conman out 4 lunch now or ill be the one 2 ask him 4 u

 

_why are u so cranky all of a sudden???_

_ALSO CAN U PLS GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM_

_UR JUST USING UR PHONE IN THERE_

 

 **cucumber killer:** fine fine w8 a sec!!!

 

* * *

  

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)

 

_hey changkyunnie~_

 

 **kkukkungie:** hi, hyung~

 **kkukkungie:** whassap

 

_what time do u plan to go to the mall?_

 

 **kkukkungie:** hmm

 **kkukkungie:** I’m not sure yet

 **kkukkungie:** I was supposed to go with Jooheon

 **kkukkungie:** but he bailed on me the last second

 

_oh D:_

_well do u wanna join me for lunch then?_

 

 **kkukkungie:** sure, hyung

 **kkukkungie:** ramyeon just like old times?

 

_yes pls :D_

_also why did jooheon bail?_

_doesn’t sound like him_

 

 **kkukkungie:** he said Minhyuk hyung asked him out for lunch

 **kkukkungie:** and since I know Minhyuk hyung’s intentions, I didn’t ask anything else

 

_really???_

 

 **kkukkungie:** you didn’t know?

 

_omg no_

_he didn’t say anything in chat…_

_no wonder he was quiet for a while_

_wow_

 

 **kkukkungie:** I didn’t expect the competition to be THIS crazy

 **kkukkungie:** to be honest, I’m rooting for Hyungwon hyung

 **kkukkungie:** but I shouldn't meddle because Jooheon's my best friend too

 

_that’s so nice of you kkukkung :(_

_tbh i voted for minhyuk earlier cos i rlly know how much he likes jooheon_

_but i also know hyungwon doesn’t like just anyone_

_sigh_

 

 **kkukkungie:** exactly why I support Hyungwon hyung

 **kkukkungie:** so I guess that leaves Kihyun hyung and Hyunwoo hyung as the suspects for the deviant vote

 **kkukkungie:** it would be really funny though if they did end up liking each other

 **kkukkungie:** hahahahaha

 **kkukkungie:** sounds like good material for some comedy or crack story

 

_is it weird i think it’s unfair that minhyuk asked jooheon out for lunch without hyungwon knowing?_

 

 **kkukkungie:** nah, i feel the same way

 **kkukkungie:** but it’s not my place to tell Hyungwon hyung

 

_hmmmm………_

_i’m gonna tell him_

 

 **kkukkungie:** okay

 **kkukkungie:** that’ll cause chaos though

 

_they’re already being crazy shitheads_

_might as well do this_

 

 **kkukkungie:** hahahaha

 **kkukkungie:** I like how you think, hyung

 ******kkukkungie:** this is going to be an entertaining afternoon

 

* * *

 

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** im-what-im (Im Changkyun), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

 **im-what-im:** hey, hyung

 **im-what-im:** I think I like Hoseok hyung more now

 

_O___o_

 

 **im-what-im:** wow that’s an old emoji

 

_Changkyun, are you okay?_

_just the other day, you were being tsundere_

 

 **im-what-im:** lol that rhymed

 **im-what-im:** hahaha

 

_seriously_

_what’s going on?_

 

 **im-what-im:** you’ll find out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **im-what-im:** see you at lunch, hyung

 

_what?_

_please explain!_

_CHANGKYUN_

 

* * *

  

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok), h_won (Chae Hyungwon)

 

 **wonhoseok:** hey

 **wonhoseok:** i have news for u

 **wonhoseok:** but u have to promise u won’t tell anyone

 

_what’s going on???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i promised to update this yesterday evening but gdocs became a butt and didn't save what i typed, and i was sort of busy too so i just decided to update today. i hope that's okay!!!
> 
> anyway! thank you again to everyone who's still reading!!! i'm estimating around 15-20 chapters for this fic now and i'm sorry it's quite slow esp bc this chap and the previous one only seem like fillers!!! i think i can close the voting for the jooheon ships, so now you guys can guess who exactly voted for hyunghyuk HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> for the announcement, since everyone reading is into showki in the fic and i can't really elaborate their backstory (and am too lazy to make another one, because if you guys do check out my other fics you'll know my struggles in updating hahaha), so i will make a twitter fic (the ones made with fake social media maker apps) for how showki met ft. wonho and minhyuk. also will legit have more wonkyun in this fic now because... it was really supposed to be a wonkyun fic until the triple h triangle spiraled out of control...
> 
> also AHHHHHH MX DROPPED A NEW TEASER FOR THEIR NEXT COMEBACK!!!! let's support our boys!!! <3 
> 
> as always comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked (and if you guys want updates on when i'll possibly update fics you can also find me in [@tsunwrites](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites) as opposed to my main twitter which i still use more anyway lmao)


	9. kiwi: for once, Hoseok has common sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **turtle** : this is unfair.  
>  **turtle** : Jooheon was supposed to sit between me and Minhyuk.
> 
>  **cucumber killer** : thats what u get for gatecrashing my lunch w jooheon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Y'ALL I HOPE YOU'RE HAVING A HAPPY EASTER
> 
> i'm still kinda tired so i'll reply to comments later in the evening! for now pls enjoy the chapter <3 i'll update maybe next week
> 
> edit: AND PLEASE CHECK [THIS](https://twitter.com/writing_abs/status/977798997325819904) OUT! it's fanart for the fic made by my good friend [@writing_abs](https://twitter.com/writing_abs)!!! check out her other art too, she's amazing!!! :')

**GROUP CHAT:** betting pool

  


**yoo.ki:** hyung can you be any stupider

 **yoo.ki:** you could have just NOT meddled

 

_ok look_

_it’s unfair for hyungwon!!!!_

_minhyuk is taking advantage of his closeness w jooheon_

_to win his heart!!!_

 

 **yoo.ki:** THAT’S THE FUCKING POINT

 **yoo.ki:** LIFE ISN’T FAIR

 **yoo.ki:** THEY HAVE TO WIN JOOHEON’S HEART BEFORE THE OTHER DOES

 

 **im-what-im:** or they can share Jooheon… :3

 

 **yoo.ki:** you enabled Hoseok hyung to blab to Hyungwon

 **yoo.ki:** don’t act like this is all okay, Changkyun-ah

 

 **im-what-im:** lmao hyung

 **im-what-im:** deep inside you’re excited to see the drama

 **im-what-im:** don’t even try to deny it

 **im-what-im:** they could seriously just share Jooheon though lol

 

 **yoo.ki:** Minhyuk? sharing? LOL DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH

 **yoo.ki:** the only thing he shares is the air he breathes

 

_ok stop overexaggerating bc minhyuk shares his food w me_

_ur so mean to minhyuk it makes me sad sometimes :(_

_but look it’s unfair for hyungwon cos they agreed to help each other get info w o asking from changkyun_

_and minhyuk is also working behind his back this fast_

 

 **im-what-im:** what?

 **im-what-im:** they really don’t want to avail my services lol

 **im-what-im:** fine

 **im-what-im:** I’ll just go back to making Physics and Bio reviewers and notes for other people

 **im-what-im:** gl to them in getting info on Jooheon lol

 

 **yoo.ki:** you sound a little butthurt there, Changkyun

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m not

 

 **yoo.ki:** whatever you say

 **yoo.ki:** anyway where are you guys?

 **yoo.ki:** we’re having lunch in the chicken place near uni

 

 **im-what-im:** we’re in Burger King

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** didn’t you want ramyeon hoseok?

 

 **im-what-im:** oh we decided to spy on Hyungwon hyung cockblock Minhyuk hyung

 **im-what-im:** it’s great

 

 **yoo.ki:** WAIT SO YOU FIVE ARE IN BURGER KING RIGHT NOW???

 

 **im-what-im:** lol ye

 **im-what-im:** I even have pictures hehehe

 

 **yoo.ki:** Changkyun, you’re enjoying this too much

 

 **im-what-im:** am I supposed to limit my entertainment choices to fiction or television, hyung?

 

 **yoo.ki:** …

 

_LOLOLOLOLOL_

_burn!!!!_

 

 **yoo.ki:** how is that even a burn?!

 **yoo.ki:** and fine, I do want the details

 

 **im-what-im:** so we came here together with Hyungwon hyung

 **im-what-im:** we found them in Burger King

 **im-what-im:** so Hyungwon hyung, being the fantastic actor he is

 **im-what-im:** walked up to them and said, “Hey! You guys are eating here?”

 **im-what-im:** Jooheon invited Hyungwon hyung to sit with them

 **im-what-im:** lmao even from a distance I saw Minhyuk hyung’s eye twitch

 **im-what-im:** hilarious

 

 **yoo.ki:** and where are you guys sitting?

 

 **im-what-im:** kinda far from them

 **im-what-im:** I also brought hats so they won’t recognize us later

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** you make a good secret agent changkyun-ah

 

 **im-what-im:** thanks hyung

 **im-what-im:** I can hear them talking

 **im-what-im:** they’re talking about that temptation flower boys drama they all like

 

 **yoo.ki:** ugh

 **yoo.ki:** Hyungwon cried last week because of that drama

 **yoo.ki:** Hyunwoo spent his visit comforting him instead of spending it with me!

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** you were busy cooking so i thought not to interrupt

 

 **yoo.ki:** but you know I like having you help me out sometimes

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** oh ok

 **son_hyunwoo:** next time

 **son_hyunwoo:** also where’s hoseok

 

 **im-what-im:** ordering another burger

 **im-what-im:** it’s my burger but he said he’ll order it

 **im-what-im:** since I can hear the love triangle talking better than he can lol

 **im-what-im:** lol Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung are kicking each other under the table

 **im-what-im:** this is so funny

 **im-what-im:** Jooheon is so oblivious

 

 **yoo.ki:** aren’t you going to call Jooheon “hyung”?

 

 **im-what-im:** he says I don’t have to

 **im-what-im:** but okay fine since everyone seems to snap at me about it

 **im-what-im:** lololololol omg Jooheon hyung’s asking what movie we’re gonna watch later

 **im-what-im:** Minhyuk hyung lied and said he doesn’t know

 **im-what-im:** Hyungwon hyung’s not talking because he’s a bad liar

 

 **yoo.ki:** he is

 **yoo.ki:** I still can’t believe Hyunwoo hyung didn’t tell Jooheon what movie we’re watching

 

 **im-what-im:** maybe this is his way of kickstarting the ‘war of the visuals’ hehehe

 

 **yoo.ki:** my boyfriend isn’t shallow enough to think of doing that

 **yoo.ki:** and how do you know about war of the visuals?

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m in a group chat with Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung too

 **im-what-im:** but it’s probs gonna die because they don’t want to avail my services

 **im-what-im:** like they have a better source of info… lol

 **im-what-im:** Jackson hyung wants to slaughter them and Gunhee hyung’s too busy to help them

 

 **yoo.ki:** butthurt

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m not

 

_stop harassing changkyunnie >:( _

 

 **yoo.ki:** I’m not???????

 **yoo.ki:** whatever Hoseok

 

 **im-what-im:** okay Imma eat my burger now brb

 

* * *

 

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  
  


**cucumber killer:** go away frog

 

 **turtle:** no

 

 **kiwi:** what’s going on here?

 

 **cucumber killer:** frogface is interrupting my lunch with jooheon!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** HOW DID U EVEN FIND US??????????

 

 **turtle:** I was looking for a place to eat and voila, found you

 

 **shownu:** you guys are with jooheon right now right?

 

 **cucumber killer:** yah n i rLLY WANT FROG FACE 2 GO AWAY

 

 **kiwi:** I thought Hyungwon wasn’t a threat?

 **kiwi:** hmm?

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu u smugface butt

 **cucumber killer:** i underestimated honeys love 4 the drama

 **cucumber killer:** n frogface butt is hogging honey from me!!!!! :////

 

 **turtle:** :)

 

_u guys are such farts_

_how are u even messaging in this chat?_

_go focus on jooheon and stop typing under the table_

 

 **turtle:** can’t we do two things at once?

 

 **cucumber killer:** w8…

 **cucumber killer:** how do u kno we r typin under the table?????

 

_won’t he be upset if u guys just typed away on ur phones while he’s talking?_

_DUH_

_LIKE_

_WHEN I TALK TO CHANGKYUN I DON’T CHAT WITH U GUYS_

_JOOHEON WLD BE OFFENDED IF U KEPT UR PHONES OUT RIGHT???_

 

 **kiwi:** for once, Hoseok has common sense

 

_u rude disrespectful shorty :/_

 

 **cucumber killer:** lol k fine ttfn im gonna snatch joohoneys attention back

 

* * *

 

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** betting pool

  


**yoo.ki:** good save back there Hoseok hyung

 

 **im-what-im:**?

 

 **yoo.ki:** the dumbasses were also fighting in our group chat and Hoseok

 **yoo.ki:** being the third stooge in the dumbass party

 

_HEY_

_ >:( _

 

 **yoo.ki:** almost let slip that you guys are spying on them

 

 **im-what-im:** lol

 **im-what-im:** tbh the only reason Minhyuk hyung and Jooheon hyung haven’t noticed us

 **im-what-im:** is bc we’re sitting facing their backs

 **im-what-im:** they’re just talking about the drama now so it’s getting boring

 **im-what-im:** and they all look like they’re bonding

 

 **yoo.ki:**??? what

 

_yeah omg_

_like_

_min and won aren’t kicking each other under the table anymore_

_they’re just discussing_

_wtf_

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** that’s good

 

 **yoo.ki:** let’s fucking hope it stays that way later when we watch the movie

 

 **im-what-im:** I’m sure it won’t

 **im-what-im:** Bloodlusting Souls From The Fiery Depths of Hell 3 is reviewed as the ultimate horror movie for couples

 **im-what-im:** in the date night sense hehehe

 

 **yoo.ki:** you did your research

 

 **im-what-im:** of course

 **im-what-im:** I’m excited to see whose hand Jooheon hyung will hold later

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** me too

 **son_hyunwoo:** so what are they doing now?

 

_still talking about the drama_

_so BORING_

_changkyunnie do u want to walk around first?_

 

 **im-what-im:** okay

 

 **yoo.ki:** you could’ve asked him irl instead of here…

 

 **im-what-im:** I actually went to the counter to buy water hyung

 

 **yoo.ki:** oh. okay

 

 **son_hyunwoo:** we should drive to the mall now too

 **son_hyunwoo:** where do we meet

 

_burger king_

 

 **yoo.ki:** alrighty

 **yoo.ki:** see you guys in a bit!

  


* * *

 

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  


**kiwi:** okay fishfaces

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo hyung and I will claim the tickets now

 **kiwi:** go be useful too and buy popcorn or something

 

 **cucumber killer:** who u callin fishface u ugly ass shrimp

 

 **turtle:** please don’t insult shrimp by comparing Kihyun to them

 **turtle:** and the line for popcorn is so long…

 **turtle:** I can’t stand waiting in line with Minhyuk

 

 **kiwi:** endure it for Jooheon, you whiny treebark

 

 **cucumber killer:** BUT JOOHEON SAW CHANGKYUN N HOSEOK N LEFT US

 

 **kiwi:** LMAO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **kiwi:** you guys suck

 

_we told him to go back to u guys!!!_

_he just went to the toilet_

_and since u guys keep whining changkyunnie and i will buy the poopcorn_

_**poorn_

_**POPCORN_

_FUCK MYHANDS R SHAKIGN CHANGKYUN JUSTS MILED ATME_

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL IDK WHATS FUNNIER BDGDGFDHDHDHDHAHAHAHAHAA

 

 **turtle:** your humor is so shallow

 

 **cucumber killer:** jokes on u frogbutt jooheon n i have the same sense of humor

 

_ok u know what_

_u dumbasses should buy drinks for all of us_

_if u aren’t buying popcorn_

_we’re already in line_

_btw we’ll be getting butter, cheese, and sour cream popcorn_

_are those ok?_

_couples share <3 _

 

 **kiwi:** sounds good

 **kiwi:** claiming sour cream for me and Hyunwoo <3

 

 **shownu:** <3

 

 **turtle:** that means Minhyuk is going to be empty-handed while Jooheon and I share cheese popcorn

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu cucufrogturtle JOOHEON N I R GONNA B SHARIN THE CHEESE

 **cucumber killer:** N WE ALL KNO HOW CHICKEN U R W HORROR MOVIES

 **cucumber killer:** UR JUS GONNA WASTE POPCORN BY THROWIN THE BUCKET WHEN U GET SCARED

 

 **kiwi:** so fucking true

 

 **turtle:** I’m not going to be afraid today

 **turtle:** I have to be cool in front of Jooheon

 

 **kiwi:** bitch do you really think Jooheon would give a flying fuck about how cool you or Minhyuk would be

 **kiwi:** when his senses are going berserk because of the horror movie?

 **kiwi:** your priority should be making him cling onto you

 

_ok great tips kihyun_

_but can u guys please buy the drinks now_

 

 **cucumber killer:** kk we r just gonna w8 for honey <3

 

_changkyunnie just wants water btw_

_i mean he already has a bottle but buy him 1 more i’ll pay for it_

_and i’ll have iced tea!_

 

 **kiwi:** you’re so damn whipped for Changkyun holy shit

 

 **cucumber killer:** i wish hed con u 4 cash instead of us

 

 **turtle:** ditto

 

_fuck u guys_

_i was gonna consider treating the drinks but i change my mind_

 

 **cucumber killer:** :( U KNO I WAS JUS JOKIN RIGHT???

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie ily <333

 

 **turtle:** then Jooheon is mine if you love Hoseok hyung so much

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu cucufrogturtle pls!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie is my platonic soulmate

 **cucumber killer:** n jooheon is my romantic soulmate

 

 **kiwi:** disgusting

 

 **shownu:** i think that’s sweet

 **shownu:** btw my drink is cola ok

 **shownu:** thank you

 

 **turtle:** I can’t believe you’d drag the concept of platonic soulmates in this conversation

 

 **cucumber killer:** nyeeeeh >:P ur just jelly i have 1

 

 **kiwi:** are you asshats done fighting like idiots

 **kiwi:** go fucking buy the drinks already

 

 **cucumber killer:** WE R STILL W8ING 4 JOOHEON

 

 **kiwi:** EXACTLY

 **kiwi:** IF YOU GUYS LOOK UP FROM YOUR PHONES YOU’D SEE JOOHEON WALKING TOWARDS YOU!!!

 **kiwi:** also buy me a cola

  


* * *

 

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  


**turtle:** this is unfair.

 **turtle:** Jooheon was supposed to sit between me and Minhyuk.

 

 **cucumber killer:** thats what u get for gatecrashing my lunch w jooheon!!!

 

 **kiwi:** you should stop complaining

 **kiwi:** this was the ONLY way we’d get Jooheon in the theater

 **kiwi:** it was already difficult convincing Jooheon that I refuse to have him sit between me and Hyunwoo!

 

_YEA N I HAD TO HELP COS I WANT TO BE THE ONLY ONE CHANGKYUN’S SITTING NEXT TO_

 

 **shownu:** and besides you sat beside jooheon in our dinner a few chapters ago

 

 **kiwi:** chapters?

 

 **shownu:** i mean weeks ago

 **shownu:** sorry autocorrect

 

 **cucumber killer:** guess u gotta 3rd wheel w hoseokkie n changkyunnie now

 

_we don’t need a 3rd wheel_

_now leave us alone i want to treasure my time and popcorn w changkyun_

_HYUNGWON STOP POKING ME!!!_

 

 **turtle:** IT WAS MINHYUK FFS

 **turtle:** WHY DID YOU SLAP MY ARM I SAID IT’S MINHYUK

 

 **cucumber killer:** 0:)

 

 **kiwi:** no one in this chat room agrees you’re an angel, you thot

 

 **cucumber killer:** R00D

 

 **shownu:** we should hide our phones

 **shownu:** the trailers are about to show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> movie theater seating arrangements (L-R from behind):  
> Changkyun > Hoseok > Hyungwon > Minhyuk > Jooheon > Hyunwoo > Kihyun
> 
> sigh any guesses on how the movie's gonna go? LOL btw u can check out my twt [@tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) bc i tweeted which ship is gonna sail LOL HAHAHAHAHA (it's april 1 so it's up to u guys if u wanna believe or not :3c) feel free to scream at me (but be gentle i bruise like a peach)
> 
> ALSO PLEASE SUPPORT OUR BOYS BY VOTING ON MUSIC SHOWS AND STREAMING [JEALOUSY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSA9VZduuZ4) i personally love destroyer and heavy rain (EDIT: I meant Falling lmao the first translations I read said the English title was heavy rain. sorry i'm a dumbass who doesn't understand korean) the most but all the songs are amazing!!!! <3 (which song did you like? :D) 
> 
> thank you again to everyone who's still here reading this mess of a fic!!! ily all and i hope you guys stick with this story until it finishes!!! as always comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked


	10. kiwi: where are the real Minhyuk and Hyungwon at? did they die in the theater earlier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **turtle** : I THOUGHT IT WAS AN ALIEN
> 
>  **kiwi** : THE MOVIE CLEARLY STATED IT WAS SUPERNATURAL ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE PSYCHOLOGICAL GORY SURVIVAL HORROR  
>  **kiwi** : THERE WERE NO MENTIONS OF ALIENS OR SCI-FI YOU DUMB FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for caps lock and sappy friendship

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

 **kiwi:** did you guys get home safely?

 

 **turtle:** yeah…

 

 **cucumber killer:** yah

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie n i jgh

 **cucumber killer:** we brought kyun 2 his place 1st

 **cucumber killer:** idk how changkyunnie is acting cool after the movie like

 **cucumber killer:** how

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkies a good actor tho cos he was pretendin 2 be calm while we were w kyun

 **cucumber killer:** but now he b starin off in space lol

 **cucumber killer:** wat a chikin

 

_i can’t believe changkyun found that movie cool…_

 

 **cucumber killer:** LMAO HES BEEN REPEATING THAT SINCE WE RODE THE BUS HOME BDHFHHDUDHFHRHR

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkies so traumatized lmaoooooooo

 

 **kiwi:** I vaguely remember you begging Hoseok hyung ‘take me with you’ when he said he was gonna take Changkyun home first

 **kiwi:** because you were scared of being left alone

 **kiwi:** who’s the chicken now?

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu tiny

 **cucumber killer:** u almost got us kicked out of the theater

 **cucumber killer:** cos of ur killer lungs

 **cucumber killer:** n i thot hoseokkies girly screams wld do that

 

 **kiwi:** I did no such thing

 

 **turtle:** yes you did

 **turtle:** I saw you clinging on Hyunwoo hyung like your life depended on it

 **turtle:** and Hyunwoo hyung flinched because you were squeezing his arm so tightly you wrecked his blood circulation

 

 **kiwi:** fucking lies

 **kiwi:** how the hell would you even see that

 **kiwi:** you were crying the ENTIRE FUCKING TIME

 **kiwi:** YOU EVEN SCREAMED AND SPILLED HOSEOK AND CHANGKYUN’S POPCORN BECAUSE YOU GOT SCARED OF A FUCKING HOUSEPLANT APPEARING ON SCREEN

 

 **cucumber killer:** LMAO HE DID DGDBDGDBFHFVD IT WAS SOOOOOO STUPEED

 

 **turtle:** I THOUGHT IT WAS AN ALIEN

 

 **kiwi:** THE MOVIE CLEARLY STATED IT WAS SUPERNATURAL ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE PSYCHOLOGICAL GORY SURVIVAL HORROR

 **kiwi:** THERE WERE NO MENTIONS OF ALIENS OR SCI-FI YOU DUMB FUCK

 

 **turtle:** AT LEAST I DIDN’T SMACK HYUNWOO HYUNG’S ARM LIKE A PUNCHING BAG WHEN THE ZOMBIES BEGAN APPEARING

 

 **kiwi:** AT LEAST I GOT SCARED OF THE ZOMBIES AND NOT A HOUSEPLANT

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOLOLOLOLOL

 

 **kiwi:** you’re not innocent either

 **kiwi:** YOU FUCKING SCREAMED ‘DON’T CUT OFF MY BALLS PLEASE’

 

 **cucumber killer:** BITCH DID U SEE THE ZOMBIES CASTRATE THE MC??????

 **cucumber killer:** THE FUCK U WOULDNT REACT TO THAT

 **cucumber killer:** O RIGHT U WERE HIDIN IN HYUNWOO HYUNGS JACKET LIKE THE WEENIE U R

 

 **shownu:** in his defense it was a bad scene to watch

 

 **kiwi:** THANK YOU

 

 **shownu:** it was the only part of the movie that bothered me

 

 **turtle:** only… part…

 

 **cucumber killer:** WAHT RHE FUCK HYUNG

 **cucumber killer:** TH MOVIE WAS RATED 10000/10 IN MINDFUCKING N TRAUMATIZING PPL W HORROR BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY SCENE THAT BOTHERED U??????

 

 **shownu:** but you’d expect those kinds of stuff in horror movies

 

 **turtle:** I have a theory

 **turtle:** hyung probably feels that way because all he experienced was the visual aspect of the movie

 **turtle:** Kihyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hoseok hyung screaming blocked the audio out

 

 **shownu:** i think that’s true

 **shownu:** i didn’t really hear the dialogue or the bg music

 

 **cucumber killer:** bitchfrog y did y exclude urself

 

 **kiwi:** yeah

 **kiwi:** you screamed the loudest

 

 **turtle:** I was seated far away from hyung

 

 **cucumber killer:** U SAID HOSEOKKIE THO????

 

 **turtle:** because his screams were loud

 

 **cucumber killer:** LMAO BITCH I BARELY HEARD HOSEOKKIE SCREAM EARLIER N I KNO WAT HOSEOKKIES SCREAMING SOUNDS LIEK

 **cucumber killer:** U LYIN U COULDNT HEAR HIM EVEN THO HE WAS NEXT 2 U BC U WERE SCREAMNG LIKE THAT FUKKIN BANSHEE IN THE MOVIE

 

 **kiwi:** I heard him crying and shout eomma every once in a while

 **kiwi:** but you are the screamer, Hyungwon

 

 **cucumber killer:** u 2 were tbh LOLLLLLLLLLLLL FUKKIN BANSHEE DUO

 

 **kiwi:** and I thought you were going to be brave for Jooheon lmao

 **kiwi:** shut the hell up Minhyuk you almost fell from your seat when the banshees showed up

 

 **turtle:** WELL I WASN’T SITTING NEXT TO JOOHEON SO FUCK IT

 **turtle:** IT’S NOT LIKE JOOHEON GAVE MINHYUK ATTENTION ANYWAY SO WHAT THE FUCKING EVER

 

 **cucumber killer:** U OUTTA KNO WE WERE HUGGIN AT THE PART WHERE THE GHOST KID CAME OUT OF THE BATHTUB

 **cucumber killer:** BITCH U THOT

 

 **turtle:** LIAR I KNOW JOOHEON WAS CLINGING ON HYUNWOO HYUNG THE ENTIRE TIME

 **turtle:** I WOULD KNOW IF YOU HUGGED

 

 **shownu:** funny you guys mention that

 **shownu:** jooheon passed out in the middle of the movie

 

 **turtle:** WHAT?

 

 **shownu:** or i’m not sure maybe he fell asleep?

 **shownu:** no i think he passed out

 **shownu:** he got so scared by the demon gnomes lol

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL??? HYUNG HOW CLD U

 **cucumber killer:** POOR JOOHONEY :((((

 

 **turtle:** I failed to be cool and make a good impression on Jooheon…

 **turtle:** and he passed out… :(

 

 **kiwi:** WOW YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING HYPOCRITES

 **kiwi:** YOU WERE EXCITED TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE WITH JOOHEON BECAUSE OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE COMPETITION BUT NOW YOU’RE SAYING ‘HOW COULD YOU’ TO MY HYUNWOO AFTER HE JUST TRIED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A CHANCE TO BOND WITH JOOHEON BEFORE AND AFTER THE MOVIE

 **kiwi:** IN THE END NEITHER OF YOU FOCUSED ON JOOHEON TO DO SOMETHING LIKE

 **kiwi:** IDK

 **kiwi:** TAKE HIM OUTSIDE THE THEATER WHEN HE WAS GOING HYSTERICAL BECAUSE OF HOW SCARED HE WAS

 **kiwi:** YOU TWO ARE SO UP IN YOUR COMPETITION TO EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO JOOHEON IT’S STUPID!!!!!

 

 **turtle:**...you’re right…

 

 **kiwi:** DAMN STRAIGHT I AM

 

 **cucumber killer:** no ur not

 

 **kiwi:** EXCUSE ME?!

 

 **cucumber killer:** KI UR NOT FUCKING STRAIGHT U DUMBASS

 

 **kiwi:** OH MY GOD THAT’S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!!!

 **kiwi:** DID YOU MISS MY EXPOSITION

 

 **cucumber killer:** ofc not u idiot its a caps lock wall of text im not blind!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** FINE OK UR RIGHT

 **cucumber killer:** n im genuinely sorry hyunwoo hyung 4 sayin wat i said

 **cucumber killer:** i had a fun time 2day bc of ur free movie n im happy i got 2 eat lunch w jooheon bc of it

 **cucumber killer:** n the movie was well made even tho i probs cant sleep 2nite

 **cucumber killer:** liek i had fun watching w u guys????? i dont watch horror alone but having u guys w me made it fun… kinda. 4 real

 **cucumber killer:** i was dumb 2 not pay attention 2 jooheon more when the movie got more intense

 **cucumber killer:** but im legit not lying jooheon n i hugged n he also held my hand

 

 **kiwi:** gdi stop trying to be competitive!!! SO WHAT IF HE DID

 

 **cucumber killer:** I JUS WANT U N HYUNGWON 2 KNO IM NOT A LIAR OK N WLD IT KILL U 2 SAY GOOD JOB OR SMTHN

 **cucumber killer:** u hav no idea how stressed i got ever since i found out hyungwon likes jooheon :( also back when we thot jackson n gunhee

 **cucumber killer:** jus bc u had things easy 4 u in romance doesnt mean u gotta b mean 2 me ki :( y do u think i try so hard…

 **cucumber killer:** n u think i h8 won that much??? no??? im actually happy won n honey r talkin more now

 

 **kiwi:** are you saying…

 

 **cucumber killer:** YA OK I ADMIT I HAD FUN W BOTH JOOHEON N FROGFACE EARLIER DURIN LUNCH K

 **cucumber killer:** EVEN THO CUCUFROGTURTLE N I R RIVALS 4 JOOHEONS HEART WE R STILL BFFS

 

 **turtle:** I feel the same way

 **turtle:** in the end, Minhyuk and I just want to spend time with Jooheon and be happy

 **turtle:** and you’re doing a better job than I am, Minhyuk

 **turtle:** so your words… mean a lot. :)

 **turtle:** but we do have to do better in making Jooheon happy… rather than focusing on our fight for his heart

 **turtle:** he wouldn’t be happy knowing we’re throwing knives at each other just because of him…

 

 **kiwi:** lmao he wouldn’t be happy knowing you tried to feed Gunhee brownies with laxatives and locked Jackson in the bathroom because of him

 **kiwi:** but wow

 **kiwi:** this took a strange turn

 **kiwi:** you guys are being sincere

 **kiwi:** especially compared to yesterday

 **kiwi:** AND CONFESSING YOUR MISTAKES TOO

 **kiwi:** where are the real Minhyuk and Hyungwon at? did they die in the theater earlier?

 

 **cucumber killer:** lol fuck u, u dramatic shrimp

 **cucumber killer:** also sorry kiwi we stress u out always

 **cucumber killer:** but u always stick ur nose in places u shldnt

 

 **turtle:** true

 **turtle:** you could just leave us alone when we get in trouble or do dumb things

 **turtle:** like what we did yesterday

 

 **kiwi:** it’s hard not to take care of you boneheads

 **kiwi:** I care a fucking lot and you have to deal with it

 

 **shownu:** it’s why i like kihyun so much

 **shownu:** he cares for you guys

 

 **kiwi:** awww Hyunwoo <3

 

 **cucumber killer:** gdi the atmosphere in this chat is gettin sappy lets change the subject plsssss

 

 **kiwi:** lol you’re such a bitter single person

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu

 **cucumber killer:** o n i just messaged honey <3

 **cucumber killer:** hes never trustin hyunwoo hyung w movies again looooooooooooooooooooool

 **cucumber killer:** ‘appa betrayed me’ he said agdhdgddggxgdgsgsgsgsvsvjfjd

 

 **shownu:** he says that all the time

 **shownu:** take that with a grain of salt

 **shownu:** he’s not as traumatized as hoseok at least

 

 **kiwi:** speaking of

 **kiwi:** where is hyung?

 

 **cucumber killer:** hes still starin @ the wall lmaoooooooo

 

_changkyunnie said he likes the movie…_

_he wants to watch the prequels…_

_changkyun likes horror movies…_

_but i still like changkyun…_

 

 **kiwi:** oh shit

 **kiwi:** hyung cracked

 

 **cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO HOSEOKKIE IMMA GIVE U A HUG!!!!!! <3333

 **cucumber killer:** brb gotta cuddle him 2 calm him down

 **cucumber killer:** it works ok

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie wuvs cuddles uwu

 

 **kiwi:** sigh

 **kiwi:** this is why I keep forgetting Hoseok hyung is older than me

 **kiwi:** but hey

 **kiwi:** out of you three casanoduhs

 **kiwi:** he actually got the most action in the theater

 

 **shownu:** true

 

 **turtle:** really? I didn’t catch much because I was busy dying over the horror movie

 

 **kiwi:** wow and you were sitting beside him

 

 **turtle:** can you just spill the deets instead of raving like a little bitch

 

 **kiwi:** fine

 **kiwi:** Hoseok hyung was freaking out so much that he was cuddling Changkyun

 **kiwi:** like knowing hyung

 **kiwi:** he’d want Changkyun to lean against his shoulder and hug him and cheesy shit like that

 **kiwi:** because he adopts a protector persona

 **kiwi:** but earlier it was the TOTAL REVERSE

 **kiwi:** hyung was hiding from the screen on Changkyun’s shoulder and at one point he was hugging Changkyun lol

 **kiwi:** we all know Changkyun’s a weird little shit who didn’t get scared by the movie and he was patting Hoseok’s back and returning the hug the entire time especially when hyung was trembling and crying

 

 **turtle:** no wonder he tried to act cool when we left the theater

 **turtle:** seems like Changkyun’s keeping his little coward act a secret too

 

 **kiwi:** right?

 **kiwi:** Changkyun strangely takes care of Hoseok hyung more than hyung realizes it

 **kiwi:** I seriously have a feeling Changkyun may return Hoseok hyung’s feelings

 **kiwi:** but we’ll never know unless hyung confesses

 

 **turtle:** yeah...

 

 **kiwi:** btw I’m sleeping over at Hyunwoo’s tonight after our date

 

 **turtle:** what?

 **turtle:** you’re going to leave me home alone?

 

 **kiwi:** don’t you want that? a night of freedom from me?

 

 **turtle:** I mean yeah… but NOT AFTER WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE

 **turtle:** I’d rather tolerate my demon roommate

 

 **cucumber killer:** back wat did i miss

 **cucumber killer:** LMAO OMG WAT IF THE BATHTUB KID SHOWS UP THERE

 **cucumber killer:** OR THE MAN EATING PLANTS N THE LADY W SPIDER LEGS

 **cucumber killer:** OR THE SWAMP MONSTER!!!!!! NO W8 MAYB THE VAMPERWOLF HYBRID LMAOOO

 **cucumber killer:** OR OR OR OR SATAN HIMSELF

 **cucumber killer:** jkjk hes gonna be w hyunwoo hyung 2nite LMAOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **kiwi:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH MINHYUK

 

 **turtle:** I need a place to stay in…

 

 **cucumber killer:** lmaooooo kk u can come over if u like

 **cucumber killer:** its no fun here rn cos hoseokkies still in zombie mode n changkyunnie wont arrive until l8r

 

 **kiwi:** you invited Changkyun over?

 

 **cucumber killer:** yah 4 hoseokkie lmao he said yes ok but its gonna b a surprise

 

 **kiwi:** hyung is in this group chat you moron

 

 **cucumber killer:** did u not see i said hoseokkies in zombie mode rn!!! gOSH HE CANT EVEN TOUCH HIS PHONE

 **cucumber killer:** n i tried 2 invite honey 2 but he said hes gonna meet w gunhee or smthn

 **cucumber killer:** hes still our rival even tho not in romance

 **cucumber killer:** neway r u gonna come over cucufrogturtle???????

 

 **turtle:** better than being home alone…

 

 **cucumber killer:** kk see u n ur ugly face <3

 **cucumber killer:** n lmao i bet hoseoks liver that maybe kiwi n hyunwoo hyung r gonna sleep in ur place bc ur gone

 **cucumber killer:** n theyre gonna play candy crush out louddddd

 **cucumber killer:** ;)

 

 **turtle:** …

 

 **kiwi:** FUCK YOU MINHYUK

 

 **shownu:** oh we can do that

 

 **kiwi:** HYUNWOO.

 

 **shownu:** but i haven’t played candy crush for 2 days straight ki

 

 **kiwi:** THAT’S NOT THE CANDY CRUSH HE MEANT

 

 **shownu:** oh

 **shownu:** oh ok i get it

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

 **kiwi:** SMH MINHYUK I HOPE YOU HAVE PROTECTIVE GEAR BECAUSE I’LL HELP JACKSON SMACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

  
**turtle:** everyone in this chat is crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! uh firstly i want to apologize for not being able to reply to comments in a while orz life has been busy and stress has been eating me up and i don't want to respond to you guys in a half-assed way bc y'all don't deserve it; y'all deserve to know how awesome you are for making my day with your kind words. and secondly, if you're reading this then thank you!!! idk if this fic is still engaging as it used to be but if you're still here then thank you very much!!!! <3
> 
> as always comments and kudos always fuel me ////bricked


	11. minhyUWUk: FUK U BLENDR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys give me a harry potter spell
> 
> **turtle** : wingardium leviosa
> 
> no not that
> 
> **kiwi** : why????
> 
> changkyun’s asking me what’s my favorite spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

**GROUP CHAT:** operation jooheon

 

**minhyUWUk:** CHANGKYUWUNNIEEEEEE

 

_ yes, hyung? _

 

**minhUWUk:** WAT TIME U COMINNNN

**minhUWUk:** WAT MOVIES U BRINGIN

 

_ I have a copy of Bloodlusting Souls 1 and 2 in my hdd _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** Changkyun NO

 

**minhyUWUk:** CHANGKYUN YES

 

_ well that’s no good _

_ you guys have different opinions _

_ I should ask Hoseok hyung _

 

**minhyUWUk:** CHANGKYUN NO

**minhyUWUk:** that was a typo lol

 

_ … _

_ okay… _

_ lol so how was the movie earlier? _

_ Jooheon hyung hates it _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** I think we all did

 

_ I kinda liked it _

_ the special effects were amazing _

_ the beheading scene looked real _

_ down to the physics of blood spurting out _

_ the chopped blood vessels and sliced muscles looked accurate too _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** NERDY TMI CHANGKYUN

 

_ the costumes were pretty sweet too _

_ can’t say much about the plot tho _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** THERE WAS NO PLOT!!!

**hyUWUngwon:** IT WAS JUST A CLUSTERFUCK OF HORROR AND BLOOD

 

_ and scary houseplants? _

_ :) _

 

**minhyUWUk:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ROASTEDDDDDDDDDDDD

**minhyUWUk:** UR SUCH A CHIKIN FROGFACE

 

**hyUWUngwon:** shut the hell up

 

_ so did you get to hold Jooheon’s hand, hyung? _

 

**minhyUWUk:** YAAAAAA I DID!!! WE ALSO HUGGEDDDD

**minhyUWUk:** but he kinda screamed @ my ear after… liek 10x... ITS OK WE WRRE SCARED

 

_ hahahaha I see _

_ well there’s an upcoming movie that Jooheon wants to watch _

_ I can convince him to watch it with you guys if you want _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** with a literal price

 

_ not all nice things are free, hyung _

 

**minhyUWUk:** r u rlly studyin p6 or biznez

 

_ I prefer the term entrepreneur _

_ and I’m charging because he has plans to watch it with Gunhee hyung _

 

**minhyUWUk:** UGGGHHHHGGHHGGHH HE HAS A GF!!!!! Y HE STEALIN JOOHEON FRM ME D:<

 

**hyUWUngwon:** you mean me

 

**minhyUWUk:** stfu stick insect changkyuwun n i r talkin

 

_ as I was saying _

_ I think it’s because Jooheon hyung’s gonna double date with his new blendr match? _

_ just a hunch _

_ he didn’t tell me about him using the app yet _

 

**minhyUWUk:** FUK U BLENDR

**minhyUWUk:** WE GOTTA DELETE THE APP FRM JOOHEONS PHONE

 

**hyUWUngwon:** he can reinstall it again…

 

**minhyUWUk:** HOW BOUT U THINK OF SOLUTIONS INSTEAD OF SHOOTIN MINE DOWN

 

**hyUWUngwon:** WHAT OTHER SOLUTION DO WE HAVE???

 

_ hi _

_ I’m here _

_ :) _

 

**hyUWUngwon:** thanks but no thanks, Changkyun

**hyUWUngwon:** we’ll figure this out on our own

 

_ I mean I’m here outside your flat and no one’s opening the door _

_ I know you don’t want my services anymore lol... _

 

**minhyUWUk:** sigh i told hoseokkie not 2 take a nap!!!

**minhyUWUk:** W8 4 ME KYUWUN

 

**hyUWUngwon:** please stop with the uwu

 

* * *

 

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  
  


**kiwi:** how are you guys?

**kiwi:** is Changkyun there already?

 

**cucumber killer:** ya

**cucumber killer:** he b here since 5 pm

**cucumber killer:** we r watchin harry potter nowww

 

**kiwi:** DAMN

**kiwi:** he ought to give me a copy of the movies so Hyunwoo hyung and I can marathon it

 

**cucumber killer:** dl it urself leech

 

**kiwi:** if Hyungwon would share his vpn subscription then maybe I could!

 

**turtle:** pay for your own VPN 

 

_ guys what’s the name of the bad guy in this movie again _

 

**kiwi:** depends on what movie it is?

**kiwi:** are you watching the first movie or what?

 

**turtle:** Voldemort

 

**cucumber killer:** u coulda asked changkyunnie hes jst sittin beside u…

 

_ but he’ll think idk anything about harry potter… _

 

**kiwi:** which is true

 

_ shut up kihyun i know a thing or 2 _

 

**kiwi:** you can’t even pronounce Hufflepuff correctly

**kiwi:** and it’s your house in pottermore!

 

**cucumber killer:** ok u sed hoseokkie doesnt kno nethin abt hp but u kno he has pottermore????

 

**shownu:** i made him try out the sorting hat quiz

**shownu:** because kihyun wanted to know where hoseok belonged

 

**turtle:** nosy demon

 

**kiwi:** ??? is it bad to want to know??? 

**kiwi:** whatever

**kiwi:** hyung just ask Changkyun he doesn’t care how dumb you are about Harry Potter

 

_ :( _

_ u just don’t wanna help me _

 

**kiwi:** IT’LL HELP YOU BOND WITH HIM???

**kiwi:** DUHHH??????

**kiwi:** GOD HOSEOK WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 

_ fine fine whatever kihyun _

_ if i ask stuff just don’t answer if ur gonna grill me _

 

**cucumber killer:** BOO U MADE HOSEOKKIE MAD >:(

 

**kiwi:** ??? I’M BEING PRACTICAL HERE

 

**turtle:** how about be practical without sounding like a little bitch?

 

**cucumber killer:** YA WAT CUCUFROGTURTLE SAID

 

**kiwi:** if I say things nicely none of you listen!!! SO I MIGHT AS WELL BE A BITCH

**kiwi:** WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR WARMHEARTED CONVERSATION EARLIER???

 

**turtle:** that only lasted for like… 10 minutes?

**turtle:** also aren’t you and hyung on a date?

 

**kiwi:** we’re waiting in line for our dinner

**kiwi:** and he’s playing candy crush

 

**cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOOO

**cucumber killer:** w8 where u eatin

 

**kiwi:** _ [sent DSC_84290.jpg] _

 

**turtle:** whoa

 

**cucumber killer:** BITCH UR GON EAT THERE????????

 

_ holy shIT _

_ SO CLASSY _

 

**kiwi:** heh.

**kiwi:** family connections

 

**cucumber killer:** wtf

**cucumber killer:** then y u standin in line??????

 

**kiwi:** my bill will be covered but not getting a table like royalty, asshat

 

**turtle:** this is why Hyunwoo hyung chooses to play Candy Crush rather than talk to you

 

**kiwi:** before we go to hyung’s place

**kiwi:** I’m going to our flat and I’ll burn all your things

 

**turtle:** I’ll call the police and report you immediately for arson

 

**cucumber killer:** u guys r dumb

**cucumber killer:** y did u become roomies agen?????

 

**kiwi:** I thought Hyungwon would be quiet and normal after the headaches you and Hoseok hyung gave me when we lived together

**kiwi:** I thought wrong

 

**cucumber killer:** lollllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_ guys give me a harry potter spell _

 

**turtle:** wingardium leviosa

 

_ no not that _

 

**kiwi:** why????

 

_ changkyun’s asking me what’s my favorite spell _

 

**kiwi:** naver and google exist hyung

**kiwi:** and doesn’t Changkyun notice you’re looking at your phone?

 

**cucumber killer:** O COS CHANGKYUNNIES SITTIN ON THE FLOOR N HOSEOKKIES ON THE SOFA

 

**kiwi:** HOSEOK LET THE BOY SIT

 

_ HE WANTS TO SIT ON THE FLOOR _

_ DON’T U THINK I OFFERED THE COUCH???? _

 

**kiwi:** WHY AREN’T YOU SITTING BESIDE HIM

 

**turtle:** my question exactly

 

**cucumber killer:** SHHHHH THIS IS ALL PART OF THE PLAN

 

**kiwi:** WHAT PLAN???

 

**cucumber killer:** OK SO LIKE

**cucumber killer:** TH 1ST 3 MOVIES ARNT ROMANTIC!!! DUHHHHHHH

**cucumber killer:** BUT LIEK WHEN THRY START WATCHIN THE 4TH ONE N ALL

**cucumber killer:** HOSEOKKIE GETS OFF THE COUCH N SITS BESIDE KYUN

 

**kiwi:** SINCE WHEN ARE HARRY POTTER MOVIES CONSIDERED ROMANTIC??? 

**kiwi:** AND THE FOURTH ONE HAS A FUCKING ON-SCREEN DEATH

 

**cucumber killer:** 4TH MOVIE V DRAMATIC OK BEST 4 COUPLES STFU UNCULTURED PICKLE

 

**turtle:** from what I remember, the 6th movie is the romantic one

 

**shownu:** i haven’t watched beyond the 3rd movie

 

**cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOOOO KIWI SPOILD TH 4TH MOVIE 4 HYUNWOO HYUNGGGG 

 

**kiwi:** …

 

**shownu:** it’s ok i like fantastic beasts more

 

**cucumber killer:** SAMEEEEE!!!

 

_ seriously is no one going to give me a spell _

 

**cucumber killer:** avada kedavra

 

_ OK THANKS MINHYUK <3 _

 

**cucumber killer:** <3

 

**kiwi:** MINHYUK WHAT THE FUCK

 

**cucumber killer:** 0:)

**cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOO FROGFACE FELL FRM THE SOFA BC HES LAUGHING LIEK A DUMBDUMB!!!

 

**turtle:** THE LOOK ON CHANGKYUN’S FACE IS GOLDEN I CAN’T HELP IT

 

_ MINHYUK U JERK WHAT WAS THAT SPELL _

 

**kiwi:** IT WAS THE KILLING CURSE YOU IDIOT

**kiwi:** THIS JUST PROVES YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER

 

**cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM SORRY HOSEOKKIE BUT I COULDNT RESIST

 

_ :( _

_ changkyunnie has judged me _

_ u suck minhyuk _

 

**turtle:** to be fair

**turtle:** we all judged Changkyun for enjoying bloodlusting souls 3

 

_ pls don’t mention that movie ever again _

 

**turtle:** but you got to cling on Changkyun and hold his hand

**turtle:** I didn’t even get a chance to sit next to Jooheon…

 

**kiwi:** can we all move on from your cheap theatrics

 

**turtle:** ever the antagonist, aren’t you

 

**kiwi:** if you stopped complaining and just worked to get in Jooheon’s social circle

**kiwi:** I wouldn’t be constantly telling you off

 

**cucumber killer:** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL

**cucumber killer:** speakin of

**cucumber killer:** we gotta find a way 2 kno how 2 woo jooheon w o asking kyun

 

**turtle:** I know.

**turtle:** I wish I knew how.

 

**kiwi:** how about

**kiwi:** confess to Jooheon?

 

**cucumber killer:** can u pls b useful by shutting up 

 

**kiwi:** I’M JUST SAYING?

**kiwi:** JUST TALK TO HIM? IDK?

**kiwi:** YOU TWO ARE CLOSE?

**kiwi:** WON’T THAT GIVE YOU AN ADVANTAGE OVER HYUNGWON TOO?

 

**turtle:** you really hate me, don’t you?

 

**kiwi:** YOU CAN ALSO TALK TO JOOHEON?

**kiwi:** STOP BEING A COWARD, HYUNGWON?

 

**cucumber killer:** is ur keyboard broken or smthn??????

**cucumber killer:** pff

**cucumber killer:** omFG LMAOOOO HOSEOKKIE =))))))))))))))

 

**kiwi:** what happened?

 

**turtle:** he said to Changkyun he was just joking about avada kedavra

**turtle:** and said some bull about how wingardium leviosa is actually his favorite because “it brought Harry, Hermione, and Ron together”

**turtle:** Changkyun’s expression looks priceless

 

**kiwi:** do you think he bought it?

 

**turtle:** no

 

**cucumber killer:** no

**cucumber killer:** but he appreciates hoseokkies effort <3 fo sho

 

**turtle:** that I can’t deny

 

**kiwi:** what part of the movie are you guys in right now anyway?

 

**cucumber killer:** yer a wizard harry

 

**kiwi:** you guys just started? I thought Changkyun was there since 5?

 

**cucumber killer:** well

**cucumber killer:** we ordered pizza n chicken wings 1st

**cucumber killer:** n had chit chat while w8in

**cucumber killer:** lmao hoseokkie was dyin cos changkyunnie wouldnt shut up about the horror movie

 

**kiwi:** sigh

**kiwi:** Changkyun’s a piece of work

**kiwi:** we’re going in the restaurant now btw

**kiwi:** have fun marathoning

 

**cucumber killer:** tnx

 

**turtle:** thanks

 

* * *

 

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  
  


**kiwi:** I don’t mean to brag but

 

**cucumber killer:** liar

 

**kiwi:** let me finish

**kiwi:** the movie Hyunwoo hyung and I watched is AMAZING

**kiwi:** a million times better than the action movie we planned to watch and a gazillion times better than bloodlusting souls

 

**cucumber killer:** um

**cucumber killer:** ki

**cucumber killer:** common sense

**cucumber killer:** NETHIN IS 100000000000000000000000000X BETTER THAN BLOODLUSTING SOULS

 

**turtle:** what did you watch?

 

**kiwi:** it was a rom com

 

**cucumber killer:** bored already

 

**kiwi:** as I was saying

**kiwi:** it was about two friends who fake dated to get the attention of their respective crushes

 

**turtle:** and they ended up with each other?

 

**kiwi:** that’s the thing

**kiwi:** the ending was OPEN

**kiwi:** IN A GOOD WAY

 

**cucumber killer:** ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 

**kiwi:** the story telling did the trick

**kiwi:** I admit it sounds kinda stupid but watching it is a different experience

**kiwi:** Hyunwoo would agree

 

**turtle:** then why isn’t he saying anything?

 

**kiwi:** because he’s driving

**kiwi:** duh?

**kiwi:** so what movie are you guys watching now?

**kiwi:** or did you stop?

 

**cucumber killer:** we arent watchin w hoseokkie n kyunnie nemore

**cucumber killer:** we r chillin in my room lmao

 

**turtle:** Hoseok hyung surprisingly plucked up the courage to sit next to Changkyun

**turtle:** and talk to him about Harry Potter

**turtle:** which is why he stopped asking questions 

**turtle:** they’re starting the 3rd movie

**turtle:** I think they agreed to watch until the 4th then continue next week

 

**kiwi:** wait is Changkyun really sleeping over there

 

**cucumber killer:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**cucumber killer:** n hoseokkies so cuteeeeee he told changkyunnie to go sleep in his room l8r while hes gonna sleep @ the couch

**cucumber killer:** n changkyunnies so cute!!! cos he said ‘no hyung u sleep in ur bed i can sleep in the sofa’

**cucumber killer:** n AAAAAAAAAA HOSEOKKIES SMILE WAS SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEE n he said ‘no changkyunnie u shld be comfy ok jus go sleep in my room l8r’

**cucumber killer:** n i told em they can just sleep 2gethr

 

**kiwi:** I was feeling giddy until you barged in the picture

 

**turtle:** they agreed though

 

**kiwi:** WHAT

 

**turtle:** they agreed to sleep in the living room together, I mean

 

**cucumber killer:** lmao wat did u think ki

**cucumber killer:** knowin ur pervert brain

 

**kiwi:** shut up Minhyuk

**kiwi:** so they’re going to sleep on the sofa???

 

**cucumber killer:** we have 2 couches fyi

**cucumber killer:** if u forgot

**cucumber killer:** hoseokkies gonna make changkyunnie sleep on the big couch so hes comfy <3

**cucumber killer:** hoseok is so sweet ok :(

 

**kiwi:** not surprised

**kiwi:** I’m glad he and Changkyun are bonding :)

**kiwi:** you guys still didn’t answer my question though

 

**cucumber killer:** lol we r just chillin in my room 

 

**kiwi:** spill

**kiwi:** now

**kiwi:** your vagueness is suspicious

 

**cucumber killer:** ok fine

**cucumber killer:** we r chattin w jooheon

 

**kiwi:** the both of you???

 

**turtle:** kinda

**turtle:** yeah

 

**kiwi:** screenshots or you guys are just cowards

 

**cucumber killer:** no can do

 

**kiwi:** and why not?

**kiwi:** it’s not like you guys have anything to hide from this chat

 

**turtle:** Minhyuk you idiot

**turtle:** you could’ve just shut up

 

**cucumber killer:** excuse moi dont forget this was ur idea!!!!

 

**kiwi:** what idea?

**kiwi:** what are you two doing???

 

**cucumber killer:** im making cucufrogturtle have the honor of sayin wat he suggested

 

**turtle:** fine

**turtle:** we’re chatting with Jooheon

**turtle:** on blendr

 

**kiwi:** ????????????????????????

**kiwi:** that doesn’t really make a difference

**kiwi:** is blendr’s chat interface better? or is he more online there

 

**cucumber killer:** frog just spill the deets

**cucumber killer:** its not like kihyuns screamin wld stop neway

 

**turtle:** fine fine

**turtle:** we kinda

**turtle:** made a dummy account on blendr

**turtle:** to chat with Jooheon

 

**shownu:** hey guys

**shownu:** um

**shownu:** kihyun said he’s going to calm down first before he talks to you guys again later

**shownu:** don’t worry we’re almost home

 

**turtle:** I’m more worried about how you’re messaging even though you’re on the road!!!

**turtle:** HYUNG DON’T TEXT WHILE DRIVING

 

**shownu:** it’s ok we’re in front of a stoplight

**shownu:** that’s all i wanted to say

**shownu:** in case you guys were getting worried

 

**cucumber killer:** kis always pissy lol im used 2 it

 

**shownu:** please don’t make him angry always

**shownu:** ok stoplight’s almost green

**shownu:** ki will talk to you guys soon ok?

**shownu:** enjoy chatting with jooheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blendr had to appear sooner or later lmao did any of u guys expect it??? HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> thank you to everyone who's still here reading this mess of a fic!!! i'm sorry if this chapter is kinda eh, it's mostly a filler to introduce blendr and the chaos that will truly ensue. i hope y'all enjoyed the wonkyun tho <3 (even though majority of u r in it for the hyunghyuk that ur not even sure if they'll happen or not bwahahahahahahahahaha)
> 
> but really. thank you all <3 i still haven't replied to comments so i'm sorry for that too TT_____TT but i've read every single one of them and i just want to tell you guys your kind words make my day brighter <3 i love you all! and i also love kudos and comments so... ///bricked (jkjk don't feel pressured or anything!!!!!!!!)
> 
> ALSO QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS KNOW (OR AT LEAST ARE AWARE OF) MARIO KART OR SUPER SMASH BROS??? like... are kpop fans who play videogames rare pokemon or something? this is for science thank u :3


	12. shownu: what does uwu mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jheon:** bro  
>  **jheon:** please don’t tell me you’re gay for me  
>  **jheon:** and you’re confessing right now

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  


**kiwi:** so

 **kiwi:** you asshats decided to use blendr

 

 **cucumber killer:** its a pretty app w gr9 interface tbf liek

 **cucumber killer:** its idiot-friendly lmaooooooooooo

 

 **kiwi:** perfect for you guys then

 

 **cucumber killer:** >:P

 

 **kiwi:** but why the fuck did you guys think of using the dating app???

 **kiwi:** you know you guys could just CHAT with him here???

 

 **cucumber killer:** wonwon said its bc u get 2 kno some1 more thru d8ing apps

 **cucumber killer:** wc makes sense cos duh u gotta put ur best foot frward n give info when u use d8ing apps

 

 **kiwi:** but you just ask for

 **kiwi:** idk???

 **kiwi:** GENERAL information like interests and hobbies

 **kiwi:** and you already KNOW what Jooheon likes!!!

 **kiwi:** WOOING HIM IS THE PRIORITY?

 **kiwi:** fucking hell

 **kiwi:** you guys don’t know anything about romance

 

 **cucumber killer:** ur jst sayin that cos u have hyunwoo hyung

 **cucumber killer:** n fyi dont forget hoseokkie n i helped u woo hyung!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** so dont say idk how 2 romance bc u suckd ballz @ it b4

 **cucumber killer:** u dont understand its impt 2 kno more abt jooheon @ this point!!!!!!!!

 **cucumber killer:** like what he wants 2 do 4 a 1st date

 **cucumber killer:** wat he wants 2 eat on the 1st date

 **cucumber killer:** that shit!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN ASK HIM YOURSELF WITHOUT USING BLENDR?

 

 **turtle:** and out myself afterwards after asking Jooheon what he’d like?

 **turtle:** no

 **turtle:** the plan is to ask him what would win him over hypothetically

 **turtle:** so I can incorporate that knowledge into an intricate date plan

 **turtle:** and when I get to take Jooheon on a date

 **turtle:** he’ll see how I’m the one who will make him happy

 

 **cucumber killer:** cucufrogturtle y r u jus referrin 2 urself???? IM GONNA DO THAT TOO???

 

 **turtle:** we may share the blendr account but our strategies to win Jooheon over are personal

 

 **kiwi:** okay what the fuck Hyungwon

 **kiwi:** Jooheon’s not an idiot

 **kiwi:** he’d fucking notice your date plans would be the same with what he told your dummy blendr persona?

 **kiwi:** and you’d fucking shock him because you aren’t close but you suddenly ask him out and know what he likes???

 

 **turtle:** I’m asking him out AS A FRIEND.

 **turtle:** and hopefully he’ll see me as a friend and maybe immediately develop romantic feelings for me because of how the date I planned for us considers everything that makes him happy

 

 **kiwi:** …

 **kiwi:** I’m baffled your plan is so crusty and yet you overestimate it

 **kiwi:** that will backfire if Jooheon doesn’t develop romantic feelings for you but think of you as such a good friend he fuckING FRIENDZONES YOU

 

 **cucumber killer:** OMG YES LET THAT HAPPEN PLS

 **cucumber killer:** HONEYYYYY PLS FRIENDZONE CUCUFROGTURTLE PLZZZZZZZZ

 

 **kiwi:** he can also friendzone YOU, MINHYUK.

 

 **cucumber killer:** MAKIN SURE HE WONT!!!!!!!!! >:PPPPP

 **cucumber killer:** IM CHARMING JOOHEON WONT RESIST ME

 

 **kiwi:** then why the fuck are you engaging in this dumb blendr plan?

 **kiwi:** why aren’t you his boyfriend now?

 

 **cucumber killer:** bc gunhee influenced him 2 use blendr so GOTTA FIGHT FIRE W FIRE

 **cucumber killer:** >:P

 

 **kiwi:** also

 **kiwi:** why the fuck are you guys sharing ONE account????

 **kiwi:** YOU COULD DO THIS SEPARATELY???

 

 **cucumber killer:** bc its easier like

 **cucumber killer:** we can collate wever we learn abt jooheon

 **cucumber killer:** so frogwon wont complain im bein unfair bc of my advantage of bein close 2 jooheon

 **cucumber killer:** n i wont complain if wonwon gets more info frm honey on blendr

 

 **kiwi:**...you’re racing each other for his heart

 **kiwi:** and you’re thinking of making it fair play?

 **kiwi:** what the fuck???

 

 **cucumber killer:** u wldnt understand pickleface

 

 **turtle:** just let us be

 

 **kiwi:** FINE WHATEVER

 **kiwi:** IF YOUR BLENDR PLAN BACKFIRES I’M GOING TO LAUGH MY ASS OFF

 **kiwi:** BECAUSE HONESTLY THIS IS ALL JUST SO FUCKING CONVOLUTED AND STUPID

 

 **shownu:** so how’s your chat on blendr going

 **shownu:** won’t he notice that he’s not chatting with one person when you chat though

 **shownu:** because of how you type

 

 **kiwi:** SEE

 **kiwi:** ANOTHER FLAW

 

 **cucumber killer:** nOT SO FAST MIDGET SPINNER

 **cucumber killer:** we thought abt that DUHHHHHHHHH

 **cucumber killer:** You don’t think I can type like this?

 **cucumber killer:** Guess what?

 **cucumber killer:** I can!

 

 **kiwi:** you’re chatting with Jooheon with proper capitalizations and punctuation

 **kiwi:** what the fuck

 

 **turtle:** so he’d think our blendr persona is an intellectual, of course

 **turtle:** he thinks we’re cool!

 

 **shownu:** what name did you give your account

 

 **turtle:** Lee Hyun

 

 **kiwi:** WOW THAT’S TOTALLY NOT SUSPICIOUS

 **kiwi:** LEE HYUN

 **kiwi:** LEE MINHYUK CHAE HYUNGWON

 **kiwi:** THAT’S EASIER THAN 2 + 2!

 

 **cucumber killer:** stfu kiwi

 **cucumber killer:** its so stupid its brilliant ok

 **cucumber killer:** n its unisex

 **cucumber killer:** we didnt say if we r a boy or a girl

 

 **turtle:** Jooheon said he’s using blendr to make friends more than find romance

 **turtle:** so if he thinks Lee Hyun is a guy then it’s still fine

 **turtle:** THIS IS A GOOD THING.

 

 **shownu:** what picture did you guys use for your profile picture

 

 **turtle:** oh

 **turtle:** this one

 **turtle:** _[sent download(1).jpg]_

 

 **kiwi:** what the fuck

 **kiwi:** on blendr

 **kiwi:** you guys seriously used a fucking piglet plushie picture

 

 **turtle:** IT ATTRACTED JOOHEON TO OUR ACCOUNT OKAY DON’T BE SUCH A JUDGER

 

 **cucumber killer:** N HE SAID HE THINKS WE R A GOOD PERSON BC OF IT

 **cucumber killer:** WE AINT MAKIN OUR PIC A DICK PIC KIWI

 **cucumber killer:** I KNO JOOHEON WOULD PREFER CHATTIN W PPL WHO HAVE PLUSHIES AS THEIR BLENDR PICS

 

 **kiwi:** Jooheon…

 **kiwi:** sweet, naive Jooheon…

 

 **turtle:** and for the record

 **turtle:** Jooheon’s picture is his Majin Buu plush

 

 **kiwi:** …

 

 **shownu:** no wonder he barely gets dates

 **shownu:** hahahahaha

 

 **turtle:** you’re mean, Hyunwoo hyung…

 

 **kiwi:** it’s the fucking truth!

 **kiwi:** TF IS JOOHEON THINKING MAKING MAJIN BUU HIS DISPLAY PICTURE???

 **kiwi:** WHO WOULD SWIPE RIGHT ON HIM???

 

 **cucumber killer:** THATS OK JOOHEON IS GONNA BE MINE NEWAY

 

 **turtle:** hold your fucking horses there

 **turtle:** I’m going to win him over

 

 **shownu:** how are you guys chatting with him btw

 **shownu:** you take turns on your phone or something

 

 **turtle:** we’re using a computer browser for it

 **turtle:** blendr’s very convenient

 **turtle:** but we also installed it on our phones

 **turtle:** in case we want to chat with Jooheon separately

 

 **kiwi:** sigh

 **kiwi:** this is not going to end well

 **kiwi:** I’m excited to see you guys crash and burn

 

 **cucumber killer:** the only 1 who is gonna crash n burn is cucufrogturtle

 **cucumber killer:** HES GOIN DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

 **turtle:** I beg to differ

 

 **kiwi:** I miss the days when it’s only Hoseok hyung screaming about his love life

 **kiwi:** now he’s the quietest one in this chat

 **kiwi:** replaced by you two fuckers

 

 **cucumber killer:** omg speakin of hoseokkie

 **cucumber killer:** THEY R STILL WATCHIN TH 3RD HP MOVIE N

 **cucumber killer:** THEYRE AT THAT PART W THE WEREWOLF

 **cucumber killer:** N HOSEOKKIE WAS CLINGIN ON KYUN IT WAS SO KYUUTTTTTTTT

 **cucumber killer:** lmao he probs still traumatized w th vampwolf hybrid in the horror movie earlier loooool

 

 **turtle:** did you take a picture?

 

 **cucumber killer:** YAH W8 ILL SEND IT WHEN HOSEOKKIES OL

 

 **kiwi:** I’m glad he’s having fun with Changkyun

 **kiwi:** he’s doing great in spending time with the boy

 **kiwi:** meanwhile you two fucktards haven’t even spent proper time with Jooheon

 **kiwi:** just with each other

 **kiwi:** …

 **kiwi:** why don’t you two just date each other?

 

 **turtle:** no

 

 **cucumber killer:** as jooheons soulmate

 **cucumber killer:** no

 

 **kiwi:** I mean

 **kiwi:** you two have spent more time together than with Jooheon

 

 **shownu:** he has a point

 

 **cucumber killer:** PLZ ID RATHER D8 A ROCK

 **cucumber killer:** HAS MORE PERSONALITY

 

 **turtle:** RUDE!

 **turtle:** DATING YOU WOULD BE LIKE DATING AN AUTOMATIC AIRHORN

 **turtle:** SO I’D RATHER NOT.

 

 **kiwi:** nevermind

 **kiwi:** you two dating would be a headache

 **kiwi:** sigh

 **kiwi:** how are you two even surviving each other’s company right now?

 **kiwi:** and not mauling each other to death

 **kiwi:** not that I’d mind if you two do that

 **kiwi:** since the scene of the crime won’t be our apartment

 

 **turtle:** having phones is the most convenient way to yell at someone in the same room without straining your voice

 

 **shownu:** #millennialculture

 

 **kiwi:** …

 

 **cucumber killer:** LMAOOOOOOOOO HYYNWOO HYUNGGGGGGG

 

 **kiwi:** moving on

 **kiwi:** I hate to ask but

 **kiwi:** what are you guys chatting about with Jooheon?

 

 **cucumber killer:** _[sent screenshot_45151358.jpg]_  


 

> **Jooheon:** trust me
> 
> **Jooheon:** bloodlusting souls is the worst
> 
> **Jooheon:** my friends dragged me to watch and it was terrible :(
> 
> I read the summary online
> 
> You’re so brave to endure that movie!
> 
> **Jooheon:** aww thank you!
> 
> **Jooheon:** i admit i’m not really the bravest
> 
> **Jooheon:** but if you put it that way
> 
> Even if you cried while watching, that’s ok!
> 
> You still finished it!
> 
> I can’t even do that

 

 **kiwi:** …

 **kiwi:** what

 **kiwi:** the

 **kiwi:** actual

 **kiwi:** FUCK

 **kiwi:** WHAT IS THIS? FEEDING HIS EGO WITH BULLSHIT?

 **kiwi:** AREN’T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES???

 

 **cucumber killer:** STFU SHORTSTACK

 **cucumber killer:** UR THE 1 WHO LOVE 2 GET THEIR EGO STROKED THE MOST!!!!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT

 **kiwi:** GOD

 

 **shownu:** jooheon responds well to positive remarks

 **shownu:** keep up the good work

 

 **kiwi:** why are you enabling them??????

 

 **shownu:** they’re trying their best ki

 **shownu:** maybe we should just sit back

 

 **turtle:** what hyung said

 **turtle:** you even keep saying you don’t care but you still keep yelling at us

 **turtle:** like a little constructive criticism would be nice

 **turtle:** not just constantly calling us idiots

 **turtle:** I think we’re already well aware, considering that even I know this is a dumb plan

 **turtle:** but we want to do things this way, please respect that

 

 **kiwi:** I guess I have been too hard on you guys

 **kiwi:** fine

 **kiwi:** I’ll try to relax

 

 **cucumber killer:** bettin hoseokkies liver thats gonna last for like 1 minute lmao

 

 **kiwi:** …

 

 **shownu:** ki

 

 **kiwi:** what if Hyunwoo hyung and I make a blendr account to give you guys hell instead

 

 **cucumber killer:** U WOULDNT

 

 **turtle:** NO.

 

 **shownu:** sorry ki but i have to say no too

 **shownu:** too much effort

 **shownu:** i’d rather play candy crush

 

 **kiwi:** I was only trying to ruffle their feathers!!!

 **kiwi:** and gosh PLEASE STOP WITH CANDY CRUSH RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING

 

 **cucumber killer:** so needy~

 

 **turtle:** I don’t even want to know

 

 **kiwi:** you asshats!!!

 **kiwi:** I’M TALKING ABOUT BAKING

 

 **turtle:** at this hour?

 

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkies liver is safe 2nite

 **cucumber killer:** c i told u he cant relax lmao

 **cucumber killer** : in callin us names

 

 **shownu:** oh right

 **shownu:** ok i’ll get the stuff in the cupboard

 

 **cucumber killer:** lmaooooooo cos ki cant reach

 

 **turtle:** hehe

 

 **kiwi:** UGH

 **kiwi:** have fun with Jooheon, whatever

 

 **shownu:** tell him i said hi

 

 **cucumber killer:** ok!!!

 

 **turtle:** HOLY SHIT MIN NO!!! DUMMY ACCOUNT, REMEMBER?

 

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT:** lee_joohoney (Lee Jooheon), im_what_im (Im Changkyun)

 

 **jheon** : yo

 **jheon:** kyun

 **jheon:** where u at

 

heyyyy

I’m at Hoseok hyung and Minhyuk hyung’s lol

 

 **jheon:** this late??????

 **jheon:** why?????

 

movie marathon hahaha

we’re watching Harry Potter

 

 **jheon:** how many movies did you plan on watching today???

 

honestly didn’t expect this

but hey

beats a boring weekend

heard you declined to join us

 

 **jheon:** gun wanted me to help him buy gifts for his gal

 **jheon:** sigh

 **jheon:** am i bothering you rn?

 

well

I am watching a movie with Hoseok hyung rn

so kinda?

yeah

 

 **jheon:** huh?

 **jheon:** only you 2?

 **jheon:** where’s minhyuk hyung?

 

doing stuff with Hyungwon hyung in his room

idk

why?

 

 **jheon:** oh...

 

hmm?

what’s with the reaction?

you jealous of Hyungwon hyung?

don’t worry I don’t think they’re having sex

 

 **jheon:** ugh shut up kyun!!!

 **jheon:** anyway if you’re busy then i’ll just msg you next time

 

you’re in luck

we paused the movie ‘cause hyung’s gonna take a leak

spill

 

 **jheon:** idk kyun... just

 **jheon:** am i… not attractive enough?

 

???

the fuck

where’s this coming from

 

 **jheon:** promise me you won’t laugh

 

virtual pinky promise

now spill

 

 **jheon:** k so

 **jheon:** i’ve actually… been using blendr for a while

 **jheon:** and gun met his girl from there too

 **jheon:** idk i’ve gone on some dates

 **jheon:** but none of them wanted a 2nd one with me…

 

they can’t handle your charm

that’s not your loss

I’m not saying this because we’re friends

you’re a great guy

and if they reject you then it’s the world’s way of saying they don’t deserve you

 

 **jheon:** :(

 **jheon:** you’re not judging me for using blendr?

 

since when was I the judging type

 

 **jheon:** when i said chemistry is better than physics

 

lol okay

yeah I did judge you then

 

 **jheon:** see

 **jheon:** sigh

 **jheon:** i mean i make friends thru blendr too

 **jheon:** but the ones i meet for dates? :(

 

maybe you should just use blendr for making friends

 

 **jheon:** if my next date rejects me then yeah… maybe…

 **jheon:** gun and his gal agreed to double date w me and this girl i’m chatting up

 **jheon:** hope it goes well

 **jheon:** we’re gonna watch a movie next week

 

sweet

what movie

 

 **jheon:** squadvengers: eternal chaos

 

oooh

nice

heard it messed up people pretty bad

knowing you though

you probably read spoilers

 

 **jheon:** not this time

 **jheon:** sigh

 

cheer up!

trust me when I say you’re more loved than you know

really.

if this date goes sour there’s still more fish in the sea

in fact, maybe you haven’t realized you got to hook some already

 

 **jheon:** bro

 **jheon:** please don’t tell me you’re gay for me

 **jheon:** and you’re confessing right now

no bro

sorry

I’m gay for someone else

 

 **jheon:** who?

 **jheon:** Hyungwon hyung?

 

lmao no

are you trying to pair me off with him so you’d be relieved that Min hyung is free?

 

 **jheon:** what?

 **jheon:** no

 **jheon:** please

 **jheon:** I know minhyuk hyung is single

 

why have you never made a move then?

ah gtg man

hyung’s back~

 

 **jheon:** wait you still haven’t told me who you liked

 

it’s pretty obvious

see ya

 

 **jheon:** no it’s not!!!

 

* * *

 

 **GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

  


**kiwi:** _[sent DSC_937479.jpg]_

 **kiwi:** tadaaaaa!!!

 **kiwi:** we made banana bread!!!

 

 **turtle:** oh!

 **turtle:** it looks good!

 

 **cucumber killer:** save some 4 me or ul never c cucufrogturtle evr agen

 

 **kiwi:** I can live with that

 

 **turtle:** fuck you

 

 **shownu:** i mashed the bananas

 

 **kiwi:** you helped a lot, sweetie <3

 

 **shownu:** <3

 

 **cucumber killer:** <barf>

 

 **kiwi:** <middle finger>

 

 **shownu:** not in front of the banana bread

 

_ooooh i want some of that too_

 

 **kiwi:** look who showed up

 **kiwi:** done with your marathon?

 

_kyunnie fell asleep_

_ugh he’s so cUTE_

_I WANNA CUDDLE HIM GUYS_

 

 **cucumber killer:** DO IT U COWARD

 **cucumber killer:** CUDDLE HIM UWU

 

_no not now_

_maybe when we’re bfs_

 

 **kiwi:** how are you so sure you’d be his bf?

 

_man this is why i don’t like visiting this chat_

_so mean!!! :(_

 

 **kiwi:** excuse me???

 **kiwi:** no banana bread for you

 

 **cucumber killer:** u just provin hoseokkies point lol

 **cucumber killer:** neway

 **cucumber killer:** so proud of u hoseokkie

 **cucumber killer:** u bonded w kyun 2day uwu

 

_thanks uwu_

 

 **shownu:** what does uwu mean

 

 **kiwi:** lol didn’t Jooheon teach you that?

 

 **shownu:** he said he’s with gunhee right now so he’s not responding much to messages

 

 **cucumber killer:** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **cucumber killer:** R U SURE THAT HE HAS A GF???

 **cucumber killer:**  COS HES STILL STEALIN HONEY FRM ME!!!!!

 

 **shownu:** they’re best friends

 

 **turtle:** doesn’t matter

 **turtle:** he’s still interfering with our plans

 **turtle:** we have to dissuade Jooheon into going to a double date with Gunhee and his girlfriend

 **turtle:** we just have to figure out HOW to say it properly

 

_wait_

_u guys are talking to jooheon now?_

_slr i tucked changkyun in_

_sigh… i wanna sleep next to him…_

_spoon him too_

_i wonder if he likes being a big spoon_

_so we can switch if i want_

_but i also wanna hold him close so_

_it's ok if he just likes being the little spoon_

 

 **kiwi:** …

 **kiwi:** tmi

 

 **shownu:** i still don’t know what uwu means

 

 **turtle:** it’s an emoticon, hyung

 **turtle:** of a happy face or a smug face

 **turtle:** the u’s are the closed eyes and w is the mouth

 

 **shownu:** oh

 **shownu:** i can imagine it

 **shownu:** thank you hyungwon

 

 **turtle:** you’re welcome

 

 **kiwi:** now that that’s out of the way

 **kiwi:** we should update Hoseok hyung on your stupid activities

 

 **cucumber killer:** o yah n hoseokkie i bet ur liver but i won so dont worry

 

_???????_

_STOP BETTING MY ORGANS!!!!!!!_

 

 **kiwi:** ANYWAY

 **kiwi:** since dumbass 1 and dumbass 2 here don’t want to cough up dough to Changkyun to help them woo Jooheon

 **kiwi:** they made a dummy account on blendr so they could ‘bond’ with Jooheon and ask him what stuff he likes for dates and romance and other shit

 

_THAT’S TERRIBLE_

 

 **kiwi:** SEE EVEN HOSEOK HYUNG AGREES

 

_Y’ALL JUST MEAN TO CHANGKYUNNIE_

_CHEAPSKATES_

 

 **kiwi:** nevermind

 

 **cucumber killer:** no no hoseokkie u have it all wrong

 **cucumber killer:** thnk abt it this way

 **cucumber killer:** since we aint askin kyun 4 help

 **cucumber killer:** he can put more attention on u

 **cucumber killer:** so liek

 **cucumber killer:** we doin u a favor

 **cucumber killer:** u understand?

 

_oh…_

_ur right…_

_wow ok_

 

 **kiwi:** exhibit F on Minhyuk’s ability to manipulate the dimwitted

 

_shut up kihyun_

_i know what that means_

_but min has a point so idk what issue u have w them_

 

 **cucumber killer:** :^)

 

 **kiwi:** fuck this chat

 

_brb for a sec imma fix changkyun’s blanket and get my pillows for tonight too_

_he’s sleepin in my room <3 _

_he’s so light when i carried him lol good thing he didn’t wake up_

_anyway i’ll prep the other couch for u too won_

 

 **turtle:** oh

 **turtle:** thanks Hoseok hyung

 **turtle:** so

 **turtle:** do you guys want in our chat with Jooheon?

 **turtle:** especially because we need ideas rn

 

 **kiwi:** aren’t both of your brains enough to think of ideas?

 **kiwi:** wait, nevermind

 **kiwi:** a peabrain and a birdbrain working together is obviously a recipe for disaster

 

 **cucumber killer:** so is candy crush n son hyunwoo but u dont complain abt that as much

 

 **kiwi:** can we just see your chat with Jooheon?

  
**shownu:** my high scores are not disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((will edit typos later bc i'm updating this through my phone and all))
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR 5K HITS like WOW that is a lot and i didn't expect this fic to get that??? like... really. thank you for reading this mess <3 i still haven't replied to comments orz but i will eventually! i truly appreciate every single one of them ;w;
> 
> so did i confuse anyone with the jooheon bits in the chapter? yes? definitely? absolutely? hehehe okay i'll stop now before y'all scream "HYUNGHYUK!!!!" at me
> 
> anyway thank you all again so much!!! also i know this is pretty lame for me to do but i have other fics if you guys wanna check them out! and feel free to scream at me (nicely) @[tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) or @tsunwrites on twt!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos fuel me ////////bricked


	13. Lee Minhyuk changed the group chat name to NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **turtle** : I changed the password  
>  **turtle: >:)**
> 
>  **cucumber killer** : WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACKSTABBER  
>  **cucumber killer** : TRAITOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a reminder that wonkyun is still the main pairing

**GROUP CHAT:** team best boys

 

_gays_

_guys*_

 

 **cucumber killer:** lmao u didnt have 2 correct we r all gay here

 

_omg_

_not the point_

_anyway i have a problem_

 

 **kiwi:** what is it this time?

 

 **cucumber killer:** OH OH LEMME GUESS

 **cucumber killer:** U DONT KNOW HOW 2 MULTIPLY BIG NUMBRSS

 

_SHUT UP IM NOT THAT STUPID_

 

 **cucumber killer:** hoseokkie ilysm but i can see u looking @ the saem eqn 4 liek

 **cucumber killer:** 10 mins

 

_ok fine_

_but that’s not the prob i’m talking abt!!!_

 

 **turtle:** what is it then

 

_i miss changkyun :(_

 

 **kiwi:** what the fuck

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL

 **cucumber killer:** u jst want him 2 answer ur hw dummy

 **cucumber killer:** jkjk i kno u wanna wuv him uwu

 

 **turtle:** stop with the uwu please

 

 **cucumber killer:** o shut up u

 **cucumber killer:** u jst jelly coz honey n i bonded earlierrrrrr

 

 **kiwi:**?

 **kiwi:** tea please

 

 **turtle:** way to be supportive to your roommate

 

 **kiwi:** I’m not taking sides

 **kiwi:** I just want to know what he’s talking about

 

 **turtle:** liar

 **turtle:** you didn’t listen to me when I told you how Jooheon and I went in the same bathroom earlier

 

 **kiwi:** taking a piss in the same place is hardly romantic

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOLOLOLOL YA

 **cucumber killer:** LMAOOOO U KNO U COULDA JUST SAID LIEK

 **cucumber killer:** ‘we crossed paths’ but no

 **cucumber killer:** u had 2 say toilet liek it mattrs

 

 **turtle:** just spill your damn tea

 

 **cucumber killer:** ok so

 

_u guys r ignoring me :(_

 

 **kiwi:** call the kid?

 

 **turtle:** text Changkyun

 

 **cucumber killer:** send him a dicture

 

 **kiwi:** lol is that new lingo for dick pic?

 

 **cucumber killer:** ok i meant pic but that works 2

 

_NO_

 

 **cucumber killer:** y not

 **cucumber killer:** i mean its gnna catch his attention lol

 

_i said i miss him not i wanna sext him_

 

 **cucumber killer:** ur 2 pure 4 this world its so cute uwu

 

 **kiwi:** honestly I doubt you know how to sext

 

 **shownu:** you don’t either

 

 **cucumber killer:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH LMAOOOOOO OMGGGGGG

 

 **turtle:** wow...

 

_what_

 

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo

 

 **shownu:** it’s ok i don’t know how too

 

 **cucumber killer:** lolk we r all in the sext n00bs gc

 **cucumber killer:** omg

 

 _Lee Minhyuk changed the group chat name to_ **sext n00bs**

 

 **kiwi:** MIN

 

 **turtle:** that’s it

 **turtle:** I’m leaving

 

 **cucumber killer:** not stoppin u >:P

 

 **shownu:** uh

 

_min no_

 

 **cucumber killer:** y yall gotta b borin :(

 

 

 _Lee Minhyuk changed the group chat name to_ **n00bs + minhyuk**

 

 _Yoo Kihyun changed the group chat name to_ **3 stooges + 2 lovebirds**

 

 _Lee Minhyuk changed the group chat name to_ **y isnt cucufrogturtle leavin yet**

 

 _Yoo Kihyun changed the group chat name to_ **STOP IT MINHYUK**

 

 _Lee Minhyuk changed the group chat name to_ **NO**

 

**turtle:** PLEASE STOP FFS

 

_u guys are clogging my notifications_

 

 **kiwi:** blame your roommate, dumbass

 

_watch your tongue_

_is that how you speak to your hyungs :(_

 

 **kiwi:** if you acted like one, maybe I would treat you like one

 

_hyunwoo buddy_

_i’m sorry but u need to enroll ki in anger management and sensitivity classes_

 

 **kiwi:** sensitivity classes

 

 **turtle:** yes please

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL YA

 **cucumber killer:** U JERKFACE

 

 **kiwi:** what I need

 **kiwi:** are ‘choosing the right friends who aren’t bumbling idiots’ classes

 

 **cucumber killer:** wer not bumlebees!!!

 

 **kiwi:** my point exactly

 

 **turtle:** you also need to take How To Develop A Sense Of Humor 101

 

 **kiwi:** don’t project your needs on me

**cucumber killer:** man i stll cant believe u 2 can deal as roommies liek

 **cucumber killer:** how do u not kill each other

**kiwi:** I lived with you and Hoseok hyung before right?

**cucumber killer:** r u sayin wer worse thn qqfwog2r2l

 

 **kiwi:** yes

 **kiwi:** and what the fuc

 **kiwi:** k

 **kiwi:** what is that horrible word

 

 **turtle:** why do you even call me cucufrogturtle

 **turtle:** it sounds like an abomination

 

 **kiwi:** like you aren’t?

**turtle:** takes one to know one

 

 **kiwi:** right I forgot

 **kiwi:** you’re a fucking cryptid

 

 **cucumber killer:** …

 

 **shownu:** no fighting

 **shownu:** sorry guys

 **shownu:** it’s my fault kihyun’s angry today

 

 **cucumber killer:** o bc of d sexting thng???

 **cucumber killer:** shame on u kihyun being bad @ sexting isnt smthin 2 get mad @ hyunwoo hynng 4

 **cucumber killer:** :(

**kiwi:** god

 **kiwi:** I’m not stupid to get mad at my boyfriend for something as shallow as that

 **kiwi:** what are you even talking about, Hyunwoo?

 

 **shownu:** oh

 **shownu:** nevermind

 

 **kiwi:** Hyunwoo

 

 **shownu:** i thought it was the sexting thing too

**kiwi:** Hyunwoo

 **kiwi:** no

 **kiwi:** it’s true anyway

 **kiwi:** I was just surprised you would mention that so casually

 

 **shownu:** i was surprised too

 **shownu:** my fingers just typed it

 

 **cucumber killer:** mayb coz u guys wnna try it?

 

 **kiwi:** no

 

 **shownu:** not really

 

 **cucumber killer:** hmm

**kiwi:** shut up Minhyuk

 

 **cucumber killer:** i didnt say nethin???????????

 

 **kiwi:** tell the voice in your head to shut up

 **kiwi:** I know what you’re thinking

 

 **cucumber killer:** uh no????

 **cucumber killer:** im thinkkin where did hoseokkie go

 **cucumber killer:** mayb he left again bc u hurt his feelings :(

 

 **turtle:** you really should be nicer to Hoseok hyung, though

 

 **kiwi:** I wasn’t even trying to snap at him?

 

 **cucumber killer:** o rlly

 **cucumber killer:** u sed

 **cucumber killer:** n i quote

 **cucumber killer:** if u acted liek 1 i wld treat u like 1

 **cucumber killer:** das rude :(

 

_omg_

**cucumber killer:** O HOSEOKKIES BACK <3

 

 **kiwi:** he’s your roommate

 **kiwi:** how the hell do you not know what he’s doing

 

 **cucumber killer:** shuttup n apologize 4 bein rude 2 hyung

 

 **kiwi:** fine

 **kiwi:** I’m sorry for what I said, Hoseok hyung

 

 **turtle:** screenshotting this legitimate apology from Kihyun

 

 **kiwi:** ugh

 

 **turtle:** geez

 **turtle:** you really fractured your funny bone, huh?

 

 **kiwi:** what?

 

 **turtle:** because you find nothing humerus

 

 **kiwi:** …

**cucumber killer:** …

 **cucumber killer:** did u jst

 

 **shownu:** i like that joke

 

 **turtle:** thank you!

 

 **cucumber killer:** u got that frm nerdkyun didn’t u

 

 **turtle:** …yes

 

 **cucumber killer:** knew it

 **cucumber killer:** speakin of nerdkyun

 **cucumber killer:** HOSEOKKKIIEEEE Y U NO REPLYYYYY

 

_right_

_guys_

_changkyun messaged me_

**cucumber killer:** YEEEE RNT U HAPPY!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:** what did he say?

 

 **kiwi:** you don’t sound happy

 

_i am!!!!_

_cos i've been thinking about him and now he messaged me <3_

_but_

_i don’t understand what he’s saying_

**kiwi:** what?

 

 **turtle:** huh???

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOL WAT

 **cucumber killer:** is he like

 **cucumber killer:** speakin his alien nerd language????????

 

_he sent me a picture of something_

_and i don’t know what it is_

**kiwi:** ask him???

 

_ok ok wait_

**cucumber killer:** lOL HOSEOKKIE

 **cucumber killer:** guessin that aint a dicture

 

 **kiwi:** are we really going to keep that as a word in this chat room

 

 **cucumber killer:** y not?

 **cucumber killer:** arnt u glad we have our own lingo

 **cucumber killer:** we alredy hav dicture n cucufrogturtle

 **cucumber killer:** move over webster n oxford

 **cucumber killer:** minhyuk’s dictionary is gonna hit the shelves 1 day

 

 **turtle:** no one would buy it

 

 **cucumber killer:** jooheon would >:(

 

 **turtle:** no he won’t

 **turtle:** I’ll tell him not to

 

 **cucumber killer:** how many times do i gotta tell u

 **cucumber killer:** he doesn’t listen 2 u!!!!

 

 **turtle:** he will

 **turtle:** and you won’t have any control over that anymore

**kiwi:** you guys do realize that you’re speaking nonsense right

 **kiwi:** 1 – Minhyuk’s vocabulary is limited

 **kiwi:** who the fuck would buy a one page dictionary

 **kiwi:** and 2 – Jooheon really doesn’t listen to you, Hyungwon

 **kiwi:** sorry not sorry

**turtle:** that’s where you’re wrong

 **turtle:** he’ll listen to me

 **turtle:** as Lee Hyun

 

 **cucumber killer:** um

 **cucumber killer:** we share the account dumbass

 

 **turtle:** not anymore

 **turtle:** I changed the password

 **turtle:** >:)

 

 **cucumber killer:** WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACKSTABBER

 **cucumber killer:** TRAITOR

 

 **kiwi:** what the fuck Min

 **kiwi:** just make your own account then

 

 **cucumber killer:** I TRUSTED U

 

 **kiwi:** why would you???? you guys are RIVALS right???

 **kiwi:** just make another account, stupid

 

 **turtle:** TRUST IS FOR WEAKLINGS

**shownu:** who are you and what have you done with hyungwon

 

 **cucumber killer:** YA

 **cucumber killer:** HYUNGWON 2 MEEK 2 BE THIS EVIL

 **cucumber killer:** BITCH IMMA FORGET PASSWORD THE ACCNT N LOCK U OUT INSTEAD

 

 **kiwi:** oi vey

 **kiwi:** make your own account instead!!!

 

 **cucumber killer:** U DONT UNDERSTAND

 **cucumber killer:** MY INTEL!!!!!!

 

 **turtle:** I just needed your guts in making the account

 **turtle:** and since you chat with Jooheon more, you did more work and I have more intel

 **turtle:** thanks for helping me

 

 **kiwi:** what the actual fuck is going on

 **kiwi:** this sounds so stupid my brain can’t understand anything anymore

 **kiwi:** Hyungwon

 **kiwi:** why don’t you just chat with Jooheon yourself instead?

 **kiwi:** it’s like you’re not efforting enough to get to know him?

 

 **cucumber killer:** is2g imma win honey frm u if its the last thing i do!!!!!

 

 **kiwi:** I feel bad you guys are treating Jooheon like he’s some trophy

 

 **turtle:** I’m going to get the last laugh, Minhyuk

 

 **kiwi:** i'm so done with this

 **kiwi:** you guys aren’t listening to me

 

_[sent screenshot_113381351.jpg]_

 

> **PRIVATE CHAT** : im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **kkukkungie:** [sent image.jpg(8)]
> 
>  
> 
> _:) hi changkyunnie~_
> 
> _what is this?_
> 
> **kkukkungie:** a protein
> 
> **kkukkungie:** I saw it and remembered you
> 
>  
> 
> _awwww <3_
> 
> _bc it’s star shaped?_
> 
> **kkukkungie:** uh
> 
> **kkukkungie:** that works too
> 
> **kkukkungie:** I also remembered you like protein shakes
> 
>  
> 
> _awwwwwwww <3_
> 
> _thank u for remembering me <3_
> 
> _do u want to go out tomorrow for shakes?_
> 
> _my treat!!!_
> 
> **kkukkungie:** oh sure hyung~
> 
> **kkukkungie:** not protein shakes though
> 
>  
> 
> _lol ofc not!!! i'll only make u drink it if we work out together_
> 
> _u will work out w me one day ok_
> 
> _u need exercise_
> 
> **kkukkungie:** hahaha…
> 
>  
> 
> _how about coffee shakes tomorrow?_
> 
> _i know this great place near uni_
> 
> **kkukkungie:** okay~
> 
> **kkukkungie:** text me?
> 
>  
> 
> _i will!!!_
> 
> _it’s a date_
> 
> _< 3_

 

 **cucumber killer:** OMGGGGGGGGGG

 **cucumber killer:** SO DID U FINALLY CONFESS?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!!!

 

 **turtle:** whoa

 **turtle:** good job hyung

 

 **cucumber killer:** did u hear smthn??? i didn’t

 

 **turtle:** hey Kihyun

 **turtle:** there’s a spambot in this group chat

 

_wtf is happening_

**kiwi:** they’re being immature

 **kiwi:** as usual

 **kiwi:** I’m so proud of you for being confident

 **kiwi:** so are you gonna confess tomorrow?

 

_uh_

_i dunno…_

_it depends!!!!_

_gotta set the mood is right first_

_hmmm_

_do u guys think i should take him out on morning or evening?_

**turtle:** morning so he’s the first person you see

 

 **cucumber killer:** evening so u can kiss him under the stars after ur date <3 <3 <3

 **cucumber killer:** whoevr suggested morning 4got kyunnie isnt a morning person

 

 **turtle:** whoever suggested evening forgot Changkyun has classes that end at 7

 

 **cucumber killer:** huever suggested morning 4got kyuns 7 pm classes were last sem only!!!!

 

_man what is up with u two???_

**cucumber killer:** what r u talkin abt??? im the only 1 answerin

 

 **turtle:** you’re being delusional, Hoseok hyung

 **turtle:** I’m the only one talking to you

 

_KIHYUN WHAT HAPPENED_

**kiwi:** Hyungwon backstabbed Minhyuk in their blendr plan so now they’re having a lover’s spat

 

 **turtle:** who’s Minhyuk?

 

 **cucumber killer:** u sed a bad word

 

 **kiwi:**??? what?

 

 **cucumber killer:** the h word

 **cucumber killer:** its bad

 

_wow u guys are messed up_

**kiwi:** ngl

 **kiwi:** I thought them fighting would be funny

 **kiwi:** but this is just annoying

 

 **shownu:** and you guys have pe tomorrow too right

 

 **kiwi:** fuck me

 

_don’t be that desperate ki_

**kiwi:** UGHGGGHHHHH

 

_:(_

_i was only joking_

**kiwi:** I know

 **kiwi:** and I kinda wish Minhyuk made that joke instead

 **kiwi:** but now he’s too bratty over blendr to even do it

 

 **cucumber killer:** who needs blendr when i'm close to jooheon anyway

 

 **kiwi:** oh my god

 **kiwi:** he’s using proper spelling

 **kiwi:** this means shit is getting real

 

 **cucumber killer:** you’re gonna regret what you did hyungwon

**turtle:** I won’t regret fighting you for Jooheon

 

_this is like some overdramatic kdrama thing_

_but in a chat room_

_idk if i should laugh or not_

**kiwi:** I wish I would laugh but idk why I’m not!!!

**shownu:** you don’t want them to fight

 **shownu:** that’s why

 

 **kiwi:** maybe yeah

 

_they shouldn’t let someone get in between their friendship :(_

**kiwi:** no

 **kiwi:** that’s preschooler logic

 **kiwi:** my problem is I’m gonna be stuck with these morons tomorrow in PE class

 

_what’s ur pe anyway?_

**kiwi:** general PE

 **kiwi:** wait I have to check our schedule

 **kiwi:** shit

 **kiwi:** SHIT

 

 **shownu:** what’s wrong?

 

 **kiwi:** we’re gonna play dodgeball tomorrow

 **kiwi:** and these stooges are in separate teams…

 

 **shownu:** uh

 **shownu:** who are you teamed with?

 

 **kiwi:** Minhyuk

 

 **shownu:** ok

 **shownu:** i’m not worried if hyungwon tries to hit you

 

 **cucumber killer:** LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

 

 **turtle:** yeah

 **turtle:** don’t worry hyung

 **turtle:** it’s Minhyuk who’s gonna get a smackdown tomorrow

 

 **kiwi:** …

 

_i'm sorry hyungwon_

_i can’t take you seriously_

**turtle:** just because I have noodle arms doesn’t mean I can’t hit hard

 

 **shownu:** just don’t hit kihyun hard ok

 

 **cucumber killer:** lol u kno won even tho i want u gone im still nice enuf 2 not want u 2 make a deathwish

**kiwi:** you don’t have to say that Hyunwoo hyung

 **kiwi:** I know Hyungwon won’t be able to hit me with those weak arms

 **kiwi:** and I can dodge him like a pro

 

 **turtle:** with those tiny legs of yours?

 

 **kiwi:** fuck you

 **kiwi:** we’re a team tomorrow, Min

 

_aww man i wish i took this pe with u guys :(_

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT** : im-what-im (Im Changkyun), wonhoseok (Shin Hoseok)

 

 

_sigh_

_kkukkungieeeee_

 

 **kkukkungie:** yes hyung?

 **kkukkungie:** do you need more help with the problems?

 

_no i’m ok!!!_

_u taught me nicely earlier <3_

_i'm v sad right now though :(_

**kkukkungie:** why oh why

 **kkukkungie:** :(

 

_wonnie and min are fighting bc of jooheon_

_they’re being so irrational and mean to each other_

**kkukkungie:** yeah

 **kkukkungie:** friends fighting each other over love sucks

 

_i’m sad they’re being like this_

_and i'm also sad i won’t be able to see them fight tomorrow_

**kkukkungie:** what

 

_they’re gonna have dodgeball in gen pe tomorrow_

 

 **kkukkungie:** omg I want to watch

 **kkukkungie:** what time is their class

 

_lemme ask…_

_after lunch_

_omg_

_i'm free after lunch_

**kkukkungie:** can we watch together hyung?

 **kkukkungie:** pweaseee? U・ᴥ・U

 

_i can’t say no to you kyunnie~_

_wanna get the shakes before we watch?_

**kkukkungie:** sure!!!

 **kkukkungie:** I’ll bring snacks too

 **kkukkungie:** omg

 **kkukkungie:** can’t believe my afternoon is gonna be ten times more exciting

 

_wow so u weren’t excited with just me asking u out for shakes? :(_

**kkukkungie:** oh no hyung!!! :(

 **kkukkungie:** I said afternoon

 **kkukkungie:** we planned to go out in the evening right?

 **kkukkungie:** you’ll be my brightest star tomorrow <3

 

_< 3_

_like that star protein~_

**kkukkungie:** like that star protein~

 

* * *

 

 **PRIVATE CHAT** : h_won (Chae Hyungwon), im-what-im (Im Changkyun)

 

 

_heyyy hyung_

_heard you and Minhyuk hyung are gonna have a showdown at the gym tomorrow_

**h_won:** who told you?

 

_Hoseok hyung~_

**h_won:** heard he asked you out on a date

 

_heh_

_stop changing the subject_

**h_won:** so

 **h_won:** what do you want to know?

 

_why are you guys fighting?_

_do you need some assistance?_

**h_won:** it doesn’t matter why we’re fighting

 **h_won:** what matters is I’m gonna assert my dominance and show Minhyuk I’m not a rival to be underestimated

 

_you know that’s hard_

_considering all you do in dodgeball is_

_dodge_

_you kinda suck at throwing balls hyung_

_it’s not basketball so_

_yeah_

**h_won:** can’t you be a little more supportive, Kyun-ah?

 

_oh_

_I will be tomorrow_

_:3_

_watching you guys with Hoseok hyung hehehe_

**h_won:** you.

 **h_won:** nevermind.

 **h_won:** cheer for me?

 

_sure_

_why not_

_I’ll even bring something to motivate you_

**h_won:** which is?

 

_you'll see :)_

 

* * *

**PRIVATE CHAT:** lee_joohoney (Lee Jooheon), im-what-im (Im Changkyun)

 

_psst_

_you free tomorrow after lunch?_

**jheon:** yeah bro

 **jheon:** why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the late updates! i'm back studying so yeah :^) i'm tired in school send help
> 
> i'll keep this a/n short and sweet (bc i still have to study for exams lmao idk why i even updated this at such a time but ok) so thanks to everyone who still read this and hope y'all have a good day <3 and you can find me @tsunkyuns or @tsunwrites on twitter!!! and if you have time go check out my other fics too!!!
> 
> also. why a protein? because my first exam is biochem LOL

**Author's Note:**

> finally i wrote a wonkyun!!!!! i also highkey love honeypup and joowon so LOL
> 
> you can find me @[tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) on twitter!


End file.
